It Won't Stop (Aftermath)
by ImagineVent17
Summary: This is what follows after Nat leaves everyone. Big things happening. Hope it's enjoyable. Won't be as long.
1. Chapter 1

(Laura spent the next few days comforting Allie, until it was time for her and everyone else to get back to school, except Kristina, who decided to take some time off and stay with Allie down in Miami for a little while. Everyone said goodbye to Nat's parents and Laura, then went to the airport and headed home. When they finally got there, they all went home and just sat around, thinking about everything that happened on the trip. Allie's friends from school came to see her, as soon as she got home. When they heard everything that happened, they joined Kristina in comforting her. Allie had tried and tried calling Nat, but he wouldn't answer his phone. He wouldn't answer his phone for anyone. When Nat's friends from school found out he was back, they went to visit him. When he told them everything that happened, they comforted him. Nat was really angry and upset at everyone on the trip, but he also felt sad, because of someone. But, he didn't let it stop him from working and continuing to take care of his business at school. Nat went right back to working non-stop, keeping himself busy from his feelings. Working made him feel better. Allie, however, was a wreck. She wouldn't go out, she barely ate, she barely talked, and she cried every night. She's also back to drinking heavily again. Nat was also drinking, but not a lot. He didn't need to, since he was back home. The only time he drank a lot was when his friends took him out to parties, so he could have a good time. And Nat did have a good time, but he was also not completely himself. He was doing more crazy things, and he was hooking up with a lot of girls. His friends would record most of it on their phones. Nat was also restless. He wasn't sleeping at all, but he didn't care. Other than that, Nat was pretty happy back at home and back at school. But, Allie was miserable without Nat. And so were his friends. It's been 3 months, since the trip ended and Nat's birthday was coming up.)

(One day, Allie, Kristina, Allie's friends from school, and the guys were all sitting at her sorority house, in her room. Alex was also there for a visit, checking on Allie. They were finishing up a movie on her flat screen, that they were watching through her laptop, when suddenly her FaceTime cam popped up and someone was on it. Everyone looked at the tv, and heard an unfamiliar voice talking, then saw someone standing with their back to the webcam. Then, they heard a voice they all knew. It was Nat's voice.)

Nat's voice: Dude, get the hell away from my desk! You just leaned your hand all on my laptop!

…?: *chuckles* My bad, asshole. I forgot you're sensitive about your toys.

(They hear voices from his room laugh.)

…?: *female voice* Danny, you are such a dick.

...?: He started it!

Nat: Suck my ass. Move!

(They see someone shove the body blocking the webcam out of the way and Nat's face appeared. His hair was grown out a little, but still pretty, silky, and curly, and he has a cut beard. He was even a little more thicker, which they could tell, because he was shirtless. He looked even sexier.)

Nat: Dude, you pressed all types of shit! *looking at his computer* If you deleted anything, I swear I'm gonna chop your balls off and feed 'em to you!

(They hear laugher again.)

Danny: Fuck you, Beefcakes!

(They hear laughter again.)

Nat: Beefcakes fucked your mom last night. She loved it thick, too, bitch. *sits down at his computer*

(They hear harder laughter.)

Danny: *laughing* Ok! I quit, bitch!

Nat: That's what I thought. *looking at his laptop, clicking around*

Danny: Is your precious computer ok?

Nat: I think you jammed something, dumb ass! My mainframe is sticking!

Danny: You literally have 6 laptops!

Nat: So what, bitch! You know I don't like people messing up my toys!

Danny: I'll buy you a new one!

Nat: Damn right you will! Now, shut up. I gotta study. *opens up a book in front of him and picks up a pen*

Danny: For what, bitch? You pass everything you do! You're top of the class, already!

Nat: That doesn't mean I don't need to study, bitch. *writing something down*

Alex: Can he even hear us?.?

Stiles: I don't even think he can see us. I think his friend accidentally hit something and called Allie on FaceTime. Now it's sticking. I don't even think he knows his camera is up.

Alex: Wow.

Brionna: Is it me or did he get sexier?

Allie's friends: He did!

Maria: Omg, that beard! Yes!

Alex: Shh. Listen.

(Everyone watches Nat on FaceTime.)

(A girl comes up behind him and wraps her arms around his neck from behind, then kisses the side of his face. She was Asian and they recognized her as Mimi. She giggles in Nat's ear, then licks it. Nat chuckles and keeps writing.)

Nat: What are you doing?

Mimi: Playing. *chuckles* Boy, you work too damn much. You need to come lay down.

Nat: You know me and sleep are not one, right now, babe. Besides, I should really get ready for this exam. It's important.

Mimi: So is sleep. *kisses his face*

Nat: *giggles a bit* I promise you, I'm fine. *looks up at her with a sweet smile and she pecks his lips*

Danny: Aww! How cute! *teasing*

Mimi: Fuck off, Danny. Kira, get your brother!

Kira: *comes by the camera and pecks Nat on the lips* Hey, baby. *sits on his bed, which was right behind him* Danny, shut up, before you get out.

Danny: I'm surprised he's not tripping balls over Asians, after what happened on that trip. *chuckles*

Mimi, Kelsey, Arden, Kira, Sunny, Kimi, Miya, and Kitana: Shut up!.!

Danny: We were all thinking it!

Kira: *throws a pillow at his head* No we weren't! Derek, get your stupid friend!

Danny: Derek, back me up!

Derek: Shut up, Danny!

Nat: Why did you have to bring that back up?

Danny: I'm just saying! I've seen her on Instagram! And she is fucking hot! How could you be upset about hitting that?

Nat: Dude, I swear to god, I will punch you in the lungs! Shut up! I don't wanna talk about it!

Danny: You haven't talked about it, since you got back! Talking helps, man.

Nat: Not this time! It just makes it worse. I don't wanna talk about it, because I don't wanna re-live the shit, ok?! It's bad enough it happened.

Danny: You loved her, didn't you!?

Nat: Of course I did, Danny! But, that's not why I'm mad!

Mimi: Wait, you "did" love her? Is that now in the past-tense?

Kira: Yeah?

Nat: *facing the camera, with his head down, he glances up from his book*

(Allie and her friends can see his eyes.)

Mimi: Baby, I know you're upset at her. But, you can't just not love her, anymore. I know you still care about her.

Nat: I do still love her. I'll always love her. But, I just can't deal with her right now. None of them. *shakes his head and goes back to his studying*

Derek: Look, not to push. I know you don't wanna talk about it. But, you did kinda leave her in the worst way.

Nat: How?

Derek: Nat, you fucked her and left her. You don't think that would hurt her?

Nat: I didn't fuck her! She fucked me! Ok!? Let's be clear about that.

Derek: Ok, she fucked you. But still, you can't just do that to someone.

Nat: What was I supposed to do? Talk to her? She's been lying to me our whole lives, she lied to me about Aviana. All of them lied. It's bullshit. I didn't owe her anything. None of them. Not even a goodbye. *shakes his head and goes back to writing* I can't believe a word any of them say. Even my own brother fucked me over. I mean, I'm honest with everyone. Everyone. And it just completely blows my mind that I can be so dedicated to being honest and not keeping secrets from people that I'm supposed to be able to trust, but they can't even keep it real with me. Aviana was cheating for 3 years. 3 years and they never said anything! Maybe even longer than that, and they never told me! But I'm expected to be open and honest with them, at all times? Fuck that. I did everything for those guys and they fucked me over.

Derek: And we get that. The way they treated you was completely fucked up. You had every right to know. We are completely on your side. Maybe you'll forgive and forget, with them, but Allie? It's different. I know you're still hurting from that. She was your best friend. You told her everything.

Nat: Every fucking thing! I never once lied to her! Not once..! Do you know how much that hurts me?! I mean, she was the one that had us promise that would we tell each other everything! That we would never keep secrets from each other! I'm more than angry! I'm hurt! I'm betrayed! I'm let down! She really looked me in my eye and lied to me! And then, she just.. She just came in and took advantage of me.

Danny: Part of you liked it. I know you did. Like I said, your bestfriend is hot.

Nat: I'm aware, Danny! Thank you! Jesus! She's hot! I got it! I've known that for 21 years!

Kira: Almost 22, birthday boy! *gets up and kisses his cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind* What are you gonna do?

Nat: *chuckles* I don't know. I'm thinking about going somewhere. Get away for a little while.

Danny: Uh, I hope you're still having a party! *chuckles* What the hell? Do you know how many girls would be there?.? It would be Candy Land in that bitch! And you, my friend, would be the Candy Man!

Nat: I'm thinking about a party. *writing*

Danny: Think hard! Come on, do not do this to me, man.

Derek: What about your other friends?

Nat: What about 'em?

Derek: Are you gonna invite them?

Nat: I'm not spending my birthday here in the states. *writing*

Derek: *chuckles a bit* You could still invite them. I mean, don't you think they would like to spend your birthday with you? Especially, Allie?

Nat: Nah, I'm good. Besides, I'm pretty sure they have better things to do.

Derek: But, it's your birthday.

Nat: So? I mean, it's not a big deal. It's just another day. *writing*

Danny: And what if they don't feel that way? Including, Allie?

Nat: Why are you guys suddenly so worried about Allie?.? What the hell?

Danny: We're just saying, you cared a lot about her birthday. What if she feels the same way about yours?

Nat: That's different. I was born before her and I wasn't born prematurely. Anyway, she'll be fine. Can we just move on?

Derek: Nat, we're saying this because even though you're pissed at her, she's still important to you. And you're still important to her.

Nat: Apparently, I wasn't important enough for her to tell me about her fucking crush! Suddenly, I'm so important, because she's PROBABLY in her fucking feelings!?

Derek: Probably? You know she is!

Nat: THEN SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE FUCKING LIED!.! THAT'S MY PROBLEM, WHY?!

Derek: Nat, maybe she didn't know how to say it. Telling somebody who could very potentially reject you, that you like them isn't easy. I doubt you would know what that's like, because you've never been rejected. And I doubt you ever will be.

Nat: *sighs and puts his head down on his desk*

Derek: You didn't agree with friends dating.

Nat: Ok, but still! Don't fucking lie to me! I did all that stuff with her, thinking "Oh, it's meaningless. She doesn't feel that way about me. This is just a friends with benefits type thing." You know we used to laugh at how friends would date, and then shit would just end up so fucked up between them, to the point where they don't even follow each other on Twitter. We used to laugh at those people! We agreed that would never be us! She said that would never be us! We go through all that intimate shit, thinking nothing of it, come to find out, you really wanted to fuck!

Danny: You were her orgasm donor. You couldn't tell?

Nat: I had zero problem being an orgasm donor! I was cool with that! She's my best friend, she's walking around frustrated and unloved. Let me help fix that! But penetration is not where I was going with that! That was supposed to be another guy's job! Not mine! I did the one thing I swore I would never do! Could never do! And to make it worse, I took her virginity! Me! And I can't give that shit back! Do you know how much of a bastard I felt like!? Do you have any idea!? I thought her mom was going to castrate me!

Derek and Danny: *laugh*

Nat: THEN, her mom is telling me that she's cool with it! For fucks sake, I just defiled your daughter!.! I just slaughtered her innocence! What is wrong with you!? Kill me!

Derek and Danny: *laugh more*

Kitana: You mean aside from the fact that Allie is grown as shit? Why would her mom care if you had sex with her? I get that she was still a virgin, which blew my mind, by the way. I mean, if I was a dude, I would've lived inside her.

Danny: Right!?

Nat: Kitty!.!

Kitana: Sorry! Sorry, Daddy! I had to say it.

Nat: *shakes his head and covers his face* Oh God.

Danny: How was she still a virgin?.? Didn't you say she dated, like, 15 guys?

Nat: She did! And I wasn't understanding how she was still a virgin!.! Like, what the hell?! She told me she lost that shit prom night! To Kelli! Till this very day, I wanted to go be petty and beat his ass!

His Friends: *laugh*

Nat: 'Cause he was bragging about that shit! She convinced me so much that it happened! And then I find out she lied about that, too! She had secrets everywhere! I hid nothing from her!

Danny: Why didn't she do it?

Nat: I guess because she wanted me to do it.

His Friends: That makes sense.

Nat: What?.?

Mimi: A. You're her best friend. B. You're the only guy she trusts. C. You were her first kiss. D. You were her first love. E. You were her first orgasm. And F. You actually care about her and not her body. Why wouldn't she pick you to be her first time? Come on, babe. It's basic logic. You do that shit in your sleep.

Nat: *groans and throws his head on the desk again* Fuck. You're right.

Kelsey: She obviously didn't mean to hurt you, babe. She was just scared.

Nat: But she's supposed to be able to tell me anything. That's the point of a best friend. That was the point of me being who I was, to her. How I was, with her. You guys don't get it. She was the one person that..that I knew I could count on, to always be real with me. She was my security. My comfort. She was the logic in my life. The balance. I went to her, when nothing made sense.. I mean, the guys- - Them lying to me, I can handle. But, not Allie. And to know she's just been lying to me this whole time.. The shit feels worse than being cheated on.

Mimi, Kelsey, Arden, Kira, Sunny, Kimi, Miya, and Kitana: *gather around Nat and hug him, kissing his face lovingly*

Mimi: We know, babe.

Nat: I just can't face her. I can't face any of them.

Derek: We understand man. And we won't bring it up anymore.

Nat: *sits in his friends arms for a minute, until he gets up* Alright. I gotta get ready for work. *stretches and walks out of the view of the camera*

Danny: How do you do this shit? You just got out of school, now you're going straight to work, for 10 hours?

Nat: Yep. Awesome, right?

Danny: No. Not awesome. Exhausting. *chuckles a bit* You're a fucking machine, man.

Nat: *chuckles* Call me Iron Man.

Mimi: We'll bring you dinner.

Nat: Thanks, girls. I appreciate you so much.

Derek: They definitely keep you well fed. *chuckles*

Kimi: We have to. You should've seen him when he came back from that trip. It's like his body had caved in. It was terrible.

Mimi: Right. Like, who the fuck wasn't feeding our baby?

Derek and Danny: *laugh*

Nat: That was my doing. *chuckles* I was, uh, too depressed to eat.

Sunny: They could've tried harder. You could've died, Mr. Mandatory 8 meals a day.

Nat: *chuckles* I'm better now. Thanks to my loving flock of bitches.

Mimi, Kelsey, Arden, Kira, Sunny, Kimi, Miya, and Kitana: That's right.

Nat: I'm single, I'm back to work, doing what I love. Nothing holding me back or telling me what to do. I'm pretty good.

Danny: Yeah! Those assholes nearly broke you! But, you're still big beast on campus! You're back where you belong! With your real family!

His Friends: Yeah!

Nat: *chuckles* Alright, I gotta run. Derek and Danny, get the hell out my house. Ladies only.

Danny: We're going, we're going. *chuckles* Later, buddy.

Nat: Later.

(They hear Derek and Danny leave. Nat comes back in view of the camera, wearing a white polo, with a logo on it and a leather book bag on his back.)

Mimi: *takes off her shirt, so she's in her bra* What time are you off?

Nat: 3 am.

Mimi: We'll be in your bed.

Nat: Lovely. Alright, Daddy's out.

Mimi, Kelsey, Arden, Kira, Sunny, Kimi, Miya, and Kitana: *peck Nat on the lips*

Nat: Love you. *heads out*

Mimi, Kelsey, Arden, Kira, Sunny, Kimi, Miya, and Kitana: Love you more!

(They hear Nat leave.)

Mimi: I call first dibs on his shower.

Kitana: Hurry up, bitch. *chuckles*

Mimi: Whatever. *chuckles and goes to his bathroom*

Kitana: *closes Nat's laptop*

(The camera shuts off.)

Alex: I didn't fuck him over!

David: Dude, Mimi was hot. Did you see that body?

Alex: Could you focus!?

David: Man, he has the life!.! *chuckles* All those girls!? Just taking care of him like that!? *laughs* Aviana is an idiot!

Alex: We know that! Back to the issue, David!

David: *clears his throat* Right.

Alex: I can't believe my own brother thinks I stabbed him in the back.

Kristina: Allie, are you ok?

Allie: *exhales and whimpers* No.

Kristina: Come here. *hugs Allie into her chest*

Allie: *cries in her chest*

Alex: And he's about to just take off and spend his birthday without us.

Qaasim: We deserve it.

Thomas: How can we apologize if he won't talk to us?

Cooper: And it's not like he's giving himself much time to talk. He's in school for how long? And working 10 hour shifts?

Alex: That and he's been traveling like crazy.

Cody: So, going to see him by force isn't an option.

Alex: I'll think of something. I have to.


	2. Chapter 2

(Another few weeks had gone by, and Nat spent his birthday without Alex, his friends, and Allie. But, his parents did go visit him. Allie cried all day, on his birthday. When Christmas had came, Nat didn't go home for the holidays. Instead, he spent his time working, out of town. Allie also cried all Christmas, as well as New Years. One day, Nat had opened his laptop again, which turned on Allie's FaceTime. She was laying in the dark, crying, with her laptop opened, when she saw Nat pop up. He had typed some stuff for a minute, then started writing something inside of a composition book. His phone was right in front of him, as he was writing. Allie watched him for a minute, with tears on her cheeks. Then, she picked up her phone and texted him, then watched him on her webcam, to see if he would look at it. She heard his phone vibrate and Nat sat his pen down, and picked up his phone, looking at it.)

~Incomplete Without Him~: I miss you.. :'(

Nat: *looking at his phone, he sighs* Yeah. I miss you too, kid. *sits his phone down and picks up his pen again, continuing to write*

(Allie sends him another text.)

Nat: *picks up his phone again and looks at it*

~Incomplete Without Him~: Why won't you talk to me? :'(

Nat: *sighs again and shakes his head* I can't. It's too hard. *looking at his phone*

(Allie sends him another text.)

~Incomplete Without Him~: Being away from you and not talking to you, is too hard for me.

Nat: I don't know what to say to you.

(Allie sends him another text.)

~Incomplete Without Him~: Tell me you still love me.

Nat: I'll always love you.

(Allie sends him another text.)

~Incomplete Without Him~: I can't take this anymore. I want you back.

Nat: I can't come back, Nani.

(Allie sends him another text.)

~Incomplete Without Him~: You said you would never leave me.

Nat: If I don't leave, I'm gonna lose you. I'm sorry. *sits his phone down, gets up, and closes his laptop*

(Allie's camera goes black and she starts crying again.)

(Another month goes by, and Nat still hasn't spoken to his friends. Allie has continued to be a wreck without him. Then, on yet another day, Nat was home again, sitting in his room, and he had opened his laptop. He was sitting at his desk, writing in something that looked like a field journal. Allie was sitting in her room with Kristina, the guys, and her friends, when her FaceTime popped up again. They all watched, as Nat continued writing. He had trimmed his hair back to it's short, flippy length, and shaved his beard. They hear someone knock on his room door.)

Nat: Yeah? *continuing to write, not looking up from his work*

(They hear the door open, then close, then someone comes in view of the camera and sits right next to Nat. Nat still hadn't looked up. It was Alex. Alex taps him and Nat looks over and gapes a bit.)

Nat: What are you doing here?

Alex: *chuckles a bit* I came to see you. What do you think?

Nat: Why?

Alex: Because I missed my only brother?

Nat: How'd you even find this place?

Alex: Dad was kind enough to give me the address.

Nat: How'd you get in here?

Alex: Your Asians downstairs, let me in, while they were cooking for you. You're right. They are really sweet girls.

Nat: *chuckles a bit and goes back to writing* Told you.

Alex: And they sure care about you.

Nat: Yeah. We look out for each other.

Alex: They don't remind you of anyone?

Nat: *stops writing for a minute and looks up, facing the laptop* They do. Um… Look, you wouldn't understand. *shakes his head and goes back to writing*

Alex: Try me.

Nat: No. *shakes his head and keeps writing*

Alex: They've sort of been a..stand-in for her.

Nat: *stops writing and looks up again* Sort of.

Alex: Why is that?

Nat: Why do you think? *goes back to writing*

Alex: Nat, if you miss her, then just talk to her.

Nat: I can't. *writing* Look, they're my friends and yes, they're a lot like her. It's not so much that I miss her, it's everything. Between you, her, Kris, the guys? Naturally, in a disaster like that, I would've curled up with my head on her chest. That was my safe place. My remedy for every fucking thing, and when I couldn't do that anymore.. A part of my soul died, Alex.

Alex: *looks at him sympathetically*

Nat: I needed it back. The girls..? They did that for me. They understand. They were there for me. They've been here for me. They've practically been living here, since I came back from the trip. I can't sleep, unless they lay down with me. And even then, I'm having nightmares. They just take care of me. They give me the fucking affection I lost. *goes back to writing*

Alex: Nat, she misses you. Something terrible. We all do.

Nat: *sighs irritably and sits his pen down, then looks over at him* Is that the only reason you came here? To try and plead you guys' case?

Alex: I came here to see you, and yes, I also came to talk some sense into you.

Nat: *sighs irritably again* Alex, I don't have time for this.

Alex: You don't have time for anything anymore..! Look at you, Nat! You're becoming exactly what mom never wanted you to be.! A fucking workhorse! I know you're not sleeping, the only reason you're eating is because of those girls, you barely speak to the family anymore, you didn't even come home for the holidays! Do you have any idea how hurt the family was!? Mom cried for 3 days!

Nat: *just rolls his eyes and shakes his head*

Alex: You're turning into a jackass! We've even seen you all over Twitter and Instagram, doing crazy shit, while you're wasted off whiskey! That's not like you, Nat! You don't do that sleazy shit! You said it yourself, you know what girls like that want from you! It's not love! Not to mention, you had sex with Allie and just crept off in the middle of the night! You've been running around, sleeping with girls, just to forget about her!

Nat: And, what? She hasn't been doing the same?

Alex: No!.! Nat, she loves you!.! Only you!.!

Nat: She doesn't need me. *starts cleaning up his desk busily* Alex, you need to go. I got somewhere to be.

Alex: WOULD YOU JUST STOP FOR 10 SECONDS! *grabs his arm*

Nat: Alex, let go! I'm not fighting with you again! If this is all you came to do, then just go back home. I told you, I don't have time for bullshit.

Alex: So Allie's bullshit, now!? We're all just bullshit to you, now?!

Nat: YOU'VE BEEN FEEDING ME BULLSHIT, FOR 6 YEARS! SO SURE! WHY NOT!?

Alex: WE'RE SORRY!.! OK!? *pounds his desk*

Nat: *just looks at him with anger*

Alex: We are sorry!.! Ok!? We should've told you!.! We never should've lied to you, and we are sorry!.!

Nat: Why not just tell me!? What was so hard!?

Alex: You were happy with her! Ok?! You were happy and we didn't wanna ruin it! You were so in love with her and we didn't wanna feel like shit, after we told you!

Nat: So, you guys lied to spare your own fucking feelings and guilt. Thanks. *shakes his head and starts to get up*

Alex: *grabs his shoulder and shoves him back down in his chair* LISTEN!

Nat: I'M DONE LISTENING TO YOU ASSHOLES LIE! THERE'S NOTHING ELSE FOR ME TO HEAR! YOU JUST TOLD ME THE TRUTH! IF YOU GUYS WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT ME, YOU SHOULD'VE JUST SAID SOMETHING, REGARDLESS OF HOW BAD IT WOULD HAVE TURNED OUT! I WASTED 6 YEARS OF MY LIFE, WITH THAT BITCH! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS' LIES AND HERS! WHAT DIFFERENCE WOULD IT HAVE MADE 6 YEARS AGO!? EITHER WAY, I LOOK LIKE THE IDIOT AND I'M FUCKING HUMILIATED! DO YOU GET THAT!? DO ANY OF YOU GET THAT!?

Alex: *exasperated sigh* Yes..

Nat: Then go home. *starts to get up again*

Alex: *shoves him back down again* No! You can be mad and try to shut everyone out all you want, but you're not gonna do that to me! I'm your brother! Your only brother! And I already told you, I'm not gonna lose you over some bullshit! Look, I should've said something and you're right. And believe me, I wanted nothing more than to tell you. But everyone else knew how fed up I was with her, and how much I hated her, and they knew that had I told you, I was gonna throw acid all over her name. That's how mad I was. That's how mad she made me. And everyone knew how protective you were about her. They just didn't want us to fight. You wanted zero fighting on that trip. That, and, they didn't think you would believe me. Would you have believed me?

Nat: I wouldn't have called you a liar! But, obviously, I would have wanted proof, too!

Alex: *nods* Ok. And you're right.

Nat: You guys need to understand that I HATE being lied to! I cannot stand a fucking liar! Especially when I'm keeping it honest with everyone!

Alex: We know. I know. And again, we're sorry.

Nat: I'm not a fucking kid! Nobody has to lie and keep secrets about little shit, just to spare my feelings! Tell me what it is!

Alex: *nods* Understood. And from now on, you can count on that. Especially from me.

Nat: Ok then. I forgive you assholes. Now, go home and hit me up later. *gets up*

Alex: *shoves him back down* Not so fast, college boy. We're not done here, yet. *chuckles a bit* And you know that.

Nat: I seriously do not have time for this!.!

Alex: That's like saying you don't have time for her, anymore. And as I seem to recall, you always said you always had time for her. And if not, you would make time for her.

Nat: You do know there is such a thing as too much time with someone, right? THAT HAPPENED WHEN WE WOKE UP NAKED, ON EACH OTHER!

Alex: *chuckles* What? There's no such thing as too much Nat and Allie time.

Nat: ALEX!

Alex: Ok, you know I'm right. And I'm teasing. What can I say? You and her are adorable. *chuckles*

Nat: Fuck off. *pouts a bit*

Alex: *laughs a bit* Nat, come on. I know you miss her.

Nat: I never said that I didn't, Alex! I just don't have time- - !

Alex: Stop saying that! Enough! Make time! This is more important!

Nat: Excuse me? Um, do you or her pay MY bills?.? Are y'all securing MY future?.?

Alex: DO YOU EVER STOP BEING AN ASSHOLE!?

Nat: I used to! 6 years ago! Now, I'm just pure whiskey and cold attitude. *gets up again*

Alex: *pulls him down again* Dude, if you don't stop moving..!.! Jesus, when was the last time you got some?.?

Nat: Last night, actually! Asshole!

Alex: Seriously?

Nat: Yeah. Twins. Very sweet girls. I met them in St. Maarten the other day, while I was with a buddy on a mini vacation. They were on vacation. Man, it went down. Started with a chest rub and some oil, ended beneath a cabana, with 4 condoms.

Alex: Damn! *laughs*

Nat: *chuckles a bit* They were sweet as hell, though. For real. You know I'm a fiend for the sugar.

Alex: *laughs more and gives him some dap*

Nat: *laughs*

Alex: Twins!? *chuckling* What did they look like?

Nat: *picks up his phone, goes to something, and shows him*

Alex: Damn!.! *bites his fist*

Nat: Right?

Alex: Thicker than a Snickers and colder than a blizzard!.!

Nat: *laughs*

Alex: They look Native American. Were they?

Nat: Native American, Brazilian and Puerto Rican.

Alex: Goddamn!.! *laughs and gives him dap again*

Nat: They thought I was biracial. I was like, nah. I'm from the islands. *chuckles* I'm just tan as hell. But, I hung out with them for a while, we had some drinks, went for a swim on the beach. We were at their villa, actually.

Alex: Really?

Nat: Yeah, they make mad money. They saw me and my buddy Carter on the beach. Invited us over. They had a third, obviously. I didn't just hog the twins. They had a friend with them. Carter was feelin' her, and the twins were feelin' me. *chuckles*

Alex: Literally! *laughs*

Nat: *laughs* Yeah. But, they were cool. They reminded me a lot of Teala. They were just laid back and chill. Kinda broke my heart, when I had to go. I just got in this morning.

Alex: Really? AND you didn't get any sleep, asshole. *hits his arm*

Nat: I told you. I can't sleep. I close my eyes and I see it happening again. No way, man. *shakes his head*

Alex: Nat, come on. It couldn't have been that bad. You and her love each other.

Nat: I do love her. More than anything. But, that was never supposed to happen, Alex. *looks at him*

Alex: And why not?

Nat: Because she's my best friend, Alex! I grew up with her! We played together, we rolled around in diapers together, we played around in the bathtub together! I was almost like a brother next to her! For fucks sake, I witnessed her having her period for the first time! You don't just have sex with someone like that! All the kissing and the intimate shit, I was cool with that. As long as it didn't go anywhere else.

Alex: And the dry-humping?

Nat: That was 17 and up. She asked, I said yes.

Alex: Do you ever tell her no? *chuckles*

Nat: Do you know what happened, the first time I ever tried to tell that girl no?.?

Alex: *chuckles* What?

Nat: Dude, she threw the most ridiculous tantrum, in the mall! I had to pick her up and drag her into one of the fitting rooms!

Alex: *laughs*

Nat: It took me 20 minutes to get her to shut up! And this is when were were 19!

Alex: *laughing* What did she want?.?

Nat: She wanted to go see Magic Mike and I told her fuck no!

Alex: *cracks up laughing*

Nat: I was so pissed at her!.! *blushing*

Alex: *laughing hard* Is that why she was calling you Big Dick Richie for 2 months?.?

Nat: FUCK!

Alex: *laughs harder and falls out of the chair*

Nat: *kicks Alex while he's on the floor*

Alex: *continues cracking up*

(Meanwhile, The guys and Allie's friends were cracking up back in her room.)

Brionna: You did that to him?!

Allie: *trying not to laugh* I wanted him to come with me.

David: That is fucked up, Allz! *laughing hard*

Cody: You never do that to a man! *laughing*

Kristina: I'm mad you were calling him Big Dick Richie! *laughing*

Allie: *covers her mouth and hides her smile and her laugh*

(Allie's friends laugh harder. After Alex finally got back up off the floor, in the chair, and stopped laughing, they started watching Nat and Alex again.)

Nat: Fuck you, Alex! *blushing* And fuck you, Channing Tatum! I should fuck his wife! Swing my dick in her face! See how she likes it!

Alex: *bursts out laughing hard again and falls out of the chair again*

Nat: Damn it, Alex! *kicks him while he's on the floor again*

(Meanwhile, Allie's friends and the guys were cracking up laughing again. After everyone finished laughing, they went back to watching Nat and Alex again.)

Alex: *chuckling* Oh man. Don't fuck his wife. Man, the fun times you and her have together.

Nat: *shakes his head* That wasn't fun. That was torture. People thought I was her gay best friend.

Alex: *laughs hard again*

Nat: Shut up! *punches his arm*

Alex: *finishes laughing* I'm sorry. That is too funny.

Nat: No It's not.

Alex: You can't say you don't miss that.

Nat: I do, Alex, but I can't face her. What happened was one of my worst fears, man.

Alex: Nat, you can't keep ignoring her and you can't keep pushing her away. Do you have any idea what's happening?

Nat: What do you mean?

Alex: Nat, she's a wreck. *looking at him* She's been crying every day since you left. She barely goes out of her house, out of her room. She hardly speaks to anyone. She barely eats. And she's drinking again.

Nat: *sighs, shakes his head, and pounds his desk* Damn it, Allie.

Alex: What did you think she was gonna do, dude?

Nat: I don't know! Anything but that! Go out?! Meet some other guy!? Maybe see if there's better and less familiar dick out there?!

Alex: *laughs a little* Dude, where do you come up with these things you say?

Nat: I honestly don't know. I seriously think I have problems.

Alex: You think? *chuckles* Dude, she doesn't want anybody but you.

Nat: She sure as hell wanted Channing Tatum 4 years ago!

Alex: *laughs hard again* Will you shut up!? You keep making me laugh!

Nat: *shrugs* Just saying!

Alex: *laughing* How does she deal with you?.?

Nat: *shrugs* I don't know. I'll admit, I'm low-key insane, but.. She's the only one who can handle me.

Alex: Apparently. *chuckling and shaking his head* And even after saying that, you still don't think being with her is a good idea?

Nat: Look what's happening right now, Alex. We're divided, shit is awkward. Had I stayed in L.A. back then, I would've lost her for sure. Because I was so freaked out, I didn't even wanna see her. And I was so mad at her.. I'm still mad at her!

Alex: I know you are. And you have every right to be. She should not have lied to you. But, you had to know it couldn't have been easy for her. You were so reluctant to look at her as more than just your best friend. All because you were so convinced that if that happened, you were gonna lose her. Right now, she's losing you! You're not losing her!

Nat: That was her virginity, Alex! That wasn't just me and her having sex for the first time, that was HER FIRST time! I looked her right in the eye and told her that I could never be that guy!.! She was an angel to me! She was my sweet little bunny! I used to tuck her in at night! Then, I turn around and ruin a perfectly good set of silk sheets with her!

Alex: *covers his mouth to supress his laugh*

Nat: It's not funny!.! I'm being serious!.!

Alex: I know, I know. I'm sorry. That was a little funny.

Nat: I did the one thing I swore I would never do! And probably turned her out!

Alex: That depends. Was she gasping for air, when you were pushing deep?

Nat: I'm not telling you that!.!

Alex: Hey, we're bros. You can tell me. I told you about Teala. It's only fair.

Nat: Ok! Yes!

Alex: Yeah, you turned her. She's officially crazy now.

Nat: Fuck! *throws his head down on his desk*

Alex: *pats his back* Sorry, buddy. That's all yours now.

Nat: *whines* No! *pounds the desk* Alex, I wish so bad that that didn't happened! I really do! You want me to get past it and forgive everything that happened, but I can't! If you want me to get over it, look me in the eye, and tell me that it wasn't true! *looks at him* Tell me she wasn't a virgin! If you can do that, I swear to God, I will call her right now!

Alex: *looking at him* I can't tell you that. And even if I really didn't know, you heard Laura. That's her daughter. She wouldn't lie about that.

Nat: *looks at him for another second, then throws his head back on the desk* Fuck!

Alex: Is it really so bad? Nat, why do you think you're gonna lose her, if you guys were to really be together?

Nat: Because if something goes wrong, we won't be the same anymore. I need us to stay the same. I need our relationship to stay the same. She's my best friend. I can't lose her. Imagine her without Kristina.

Alex: Damn, that's depressing!

Nat: Right?! The very thought makes me cry!

Alex: *laughs a little*

Nat: Those two are like sex and pizza! They're just so beautiful together!

Alex: *laughs hard, with his head back*

(Meanwhile, Allie's friends and the guys are cracking up laughing.)

Cody: What the fuck!? *laughing hard*

David: *laughing hard* What is wrong with him!?

Allie's Friends: *laughing hard* We can't!

Kristina: *laughing and shaking her head* I cannot handle him!

Allie: *looks at Kristina and chuckles*

Kristina: *looks at her and smiles* But he's right. *kisses Allie* I love you, boo.

Allie: I love you, too. *hugs her*

(Allie's friends and the guys finish laughing, then go back to watching Nat and Alex.)

Alex: You seriously think something would go wrong between you two?

Nat: Shit happens all the time, Alex. *looks at him* I can't handle something like that. You see the slightest imbalance between me and her, makes me act full out insane. You see I've been on a fucking emotional rampage. I've been acting up, going wild, sleeping around with girls. I've been turning into the asshole Aviana thought I was. If Allie knew about half the crazy shit I've done… Man, she'd whup my ass.

Alex: Believe me, she knows.

Nat: What!?

Alex: Yeah, your friends recorded you a lot. But don't worry, Dad covered up for you.

Nat: Shit!

Alex: Yeah, she saw that video of you fucked up on whiskey, playing around on the ledge of that hotel roof. Man, she was pissed. She is so pissed at you. And you kept making it seem like you were gonna walk right off the edge? And your friend, whoever that asshole was, kept faking like he was gonna shove you off?.? Oh yeah. If you two work your shit out, which you will, she's gonna go fifty shades on that ass.

Nat: Imbalance! I told you! Imbalance! It wasn't my fault!

Alex: You did a lot of dangerous shit, man! *punches his arm* What the hell?! Mom also had several strokes!

Nat: Jack Daniels! It wasn't me, it was Jack! It was the imbalance! I told you! I'm low-key insane! The only reason it never fully gets out, is because of Allz! She won't let me out of my cage, for shit!

Alex: And that's a good thing! You suicidal maniac! Stop playing with death! You fucking dare devil!

Nat: Hey, the shit is pretty fun.

Alex: Nathaniel!.! *scolding*

Nat: Ok! Jeez! You guys are no fun! *crosses his arms*

Alex: I fear for my future nephews!.!

Nat: I don't. *chuckles* My boys are gonna be fucking awesome.

Alex: *punches his arm*

Nat: Ow!

Alex: Anyway..! You and her are inseparable. There's nothing you two won't face together. You seriously think Allie would ever leave you?

Nat: Avi did. *looks down*

Alex: Allie is not her! Not even close! And unlike that bitch, Allie actually cares about you! You're her heart Nat! That girl is crazy about you! She's stuck by you for 22 years! You really think she would just run away from you? She's not going anywhere. You know she'd never hurt you, and she's never gonna give up on you. And I know that you would never give up on her. You two never fight. You adore each other. You know every single thing about each other, you always have a good time together, you spoil the shit out of each other. And you two won't split apart, because you are best friends. You and her are goals, for real.

Nat: *chuckles*

Alex: Is it possible you have feelings for her, too?

Nat: *stays silent for a minute* I don't know.

Alex: What do you mean?

Nat: I mean, I'm so used to hearing her say that she doesn't look at me that way. I actually believe it.

Alex: Allie told me what you said, about when you first got with Aviana. About you wanting a relationship and falling in love. About how you started catching these feelings and how it felt right, but you didn't really know where it was coming from. You said you loved being with someone and making them happy. Do you think it was Allie that you were feeling?

Nat: *looking down* I don't know... Maybe.

Alex: You love making her happy, right?

Nat: All the time. Especially when we were teenagers. Except that Magic Mike shit. I still hold a grudge for that shit.

Alex: *laughs a little*

Nat: I don't know.. Maybe it was her.

Alex: And maybe, because she kept fighting her feelings, you mistook her for Aviana.

Nat: *looks over at Alex*

Alex: And be honest. When you and her did sleep together.. How did it feel?

Nat: Alex, you know- -

Alex: You didn't know it was her. You weren't thinking about her. So, don't think about it being her. Think about how you felt. What did you feel?

Nat: *looks down and stays silent for a couple minutes* It felt good..

Alex: But did it feel right? What emotion did you feel?

Nat: *looking down, he stays silent for a couple minutes again* It felt right... And I felt loved.

Alex: It felt like it was supposed to be happening..?

Nat: *after a minute, he nods*

Alex: Then shouldn't that tell you something, Nat?

Nat: *looks over at Alex* But what about me and her? How do I know we're gonna be ok?

Alex: You don't, Nat. And neither does she. All you guys can do is keep going strong. And I know you guys will. Because what you guys have is stronger than both of you.

Nat: She's my best friend, Alex.

Alex: I know she's your best friend. But your best friend can also be your lover.

Nat: That shit never works out.

Alex: According to who? Look at me and Teala. She's my best friend, Nat. We used to skateboard together. We used to play in mud together. We used to think we would never be together, because we're best friends. But, I fell in love with her. And I was lucky enough to have her be in love with me, too. And she's still my best friend, Nat. Nothing's changed. We still do the same things we did as friends. We still act the same, talk to each other the same, trust each other the same. We are still the same kids we grew up together as. She's the love of my life, Nat. And I'm beyond happy with her.

Nat: So, you never worry about things going bad between you and Teala? You never worry about things being weird? You never worry about things ending between you guys?

Alex: No. Because I love her and she loves me. *looking at Nat* She's my soul mate, Nat. She's everything I ever wanted in a girl. And she's my best friend. She's my Allie.

Nat: *just looks at Alex*

Alex: You and Allie love each other. You were meant to be together. And everyone has known that, except you. Because you've been living a lie for 6 years. But that's over now. And it's time you woke up. Don't you see, dude? You and her didn't just have sex. You made love. For a reason. You were meant to love her. And she knows she was meant to love you.

Nat: Alex, you know as well as I do, how many shitty relationships she's been through in the past.

Alex: I do.

Nat: And I know she's tired of it. She has every right to be. She doesn't deserve it. She didn't deserve any of it. And she knows I'll always be there to make it better. But, I don't want all of that to be the reason she chooses me. I don't wanna be the rebound guy.. I don't want her to go out like that.. I've told her plenty of times that some guy out there will step up and do it right. He'll treat you the way you deserve to be treated. He'll love you the way you deserve to be loved. He'll see everything you're worth. He'll see everything that I see. What if that guy is someone else, Alex? What if I'm right about all that?

Alex: You are right about all that. But you're that guy, Nat. And you know you are. Allie knows you are. We all know you are. Nobody's gonna love that girl the way you do. And no girl is gonna love you the way Allie does.

Nat: *looks down*

Alex: You seriously think you're the rebound guy..? *scoffs and chuckles a bit* Bro, you were her #1 draft pick.

Nat: *digs in his desk and pulls something out*

(It's a black suede case. Nat opens it and pulls out leather cord ring necklace. There's something engraved on it. On the inside, it says, "Forever My First. My Best Friend. My First Love." On the outside, it says "Aloha Au Ia ʻOe.")

Alex: What's that?

Nat: A birthday present. From Allie.

Alex: She sent that to you?

Nat: *holding the necklace and looking at it* Yeah.

Alex: That's awesome. *chuckles a bit* Haven't you been wanting a ring necklace? How'd she know that?

Nat: I don't know. *looking at the necklace* I never even told her.

Alex: Wow. Is it engraved?

Nat: Yeah. *hands the necklace to him*

Alex: *reads it* It's beautiful.

Nat: Yeah. *looking at the ring in Alex's hand*

Alex: And you never put it on? You just left it in there? *gives it back to him*

Nat: Yeah. *takes it and puts it back in the case* I, uh.. I didn't really feel like I deserved to wear it. I still don't. *puts it back in his desk* So, I keep it in there. That's not all she sent me, either.

Alex: What else did she send you?

Nat: A new drone kit.

Alex: *chuckles* Really?

Nat: Yeah. I still haven't opened it. Do you know how bad that is killing me?

Alex: *chuckles* I would say just open it, but, I think I know what your response is gonna be.

Nat: Yeah. *pats his desk and looks down* You know, I felt really guilty when I saw that stuff.

Alex: I'm not surprised.

Nat: *nods*

Alex: Mom, Dad, and Laura told me something that I think you might wanna know.

Nat: What?

Alex: Remember the story you told Aviana about Allie?

Nat: Yeah?

Alex: And you said you had no idea what mom meant, when she said you helped Allie and made her feel better?

Nat: Yeah?

Alex: Well, the whole thing was amazing. We know that when Allie was born, she only weighed two pounds. She was tiny, and she was really sick. You ever hear that babies imprint on the first thing they see?

Nat: Yeah, I've heard that before.

Alex: The first thing Allie saw when she was born, was you.

Nat: What?

Alex: I saw a video. A home video. Dude, when she was born, her eyes weren't even open. She could barely cry. She was fading fast. They cleaned her off, hooked her up to the machines quick. And the first time she opened her eyes, She saw you. *chuckles a bit* Right beside her bed, in mom's lap. You looked right at her, touched her hand, and smiled at her. And she smiled for the first time, right at you. The doctor said it was because of your blue eyes. Said Allie liked them. But, mom, dad, and Laura swore that it was just you. You were with her every day. And with each of those days, she got better, dude. *chuckles* The doctors said they'd never seen anything like it. You would literally sit in her hospital bed with her, play with her, and just hang out with her. And what really surprised the doctors, was how gentle you were with her. It was like you knew she was sick. But, she just kept getting better and better. And they swear it was because of you. And I believe it too.

Nat: Wow..

Alex: You two go a lot deeper than you think. I mean, even as babies, you guys were intimate. You two would just be hugged up and laid up all the time. Well, except for when you had to breast feed. *chuckles* Allie hated that. You've saved Allie's life. She even saved yours, one time.

Nat: What?

Alex: Your hot-bloodedness. It almost killed you, when you were 8 months. You and Allie were sleeping in your crib. Mom made the mistake of putting you to sleep in a long-sleeve shirt and shorts, while also covering you in your blanket. Then again, this was before they found out about your hyperpyrexia. You were sweating like crazy, you're temperature was through the roof. You were tossing and turning in your sleep and crying. You woke Allie up. She saw you, then she started crying. Like she was crying for help. Laura ran in, saw you. By that point, you were crying super hard. Laura picked you up, mom ran in, took you. They had to rush you to the hospital. Grandpa said you would've died, if Allie hadn't woke up and started crying when she did.

Nat: Wow..

Alex: Yeah. *chuckles* It's amazing how you two grew around each other.

Nat: That's crazy.

Alex: Crazy, but true. You two have literally always had each other's backs.

Nat: *looks at Alex*

Alex: Just think about everything, Nat. Because right now, she's a wreck without you. And she's not getting better. Even Kristina has had to stay down in Miami, just to keep her from doing something crazy. The guys have been watching her non-stop. Someone should've been doing that to you. *punches his arm* 'Cause you damn sure don't know how to act, without her.

Nat: Yes I do! We're just out of balance right now!

Alex: Then fix it. Before you do something else crazy.

Nat: *sighs*

Alex: I know you're mad at her. But regardless, you and her need to patch this up.

Nat: I need time, Alex. You're right, I'm still pissed off. But, I hear you.

Alex: Ok.

Nat: But, I also have a lot going on right now. And throwing this in the mix just isn't gonna be good for me. I need to focus. *gets up*

Alex: What's happening now?

Nat: Big things. Really big things. And I just have to concentrate. I don't have time to bring feelings in.

Alex: And when will you?

Nat: I don't know. I guess that's up to time.

Alex: *sighs and shakes his head*

Nat: But, thank you for coming to talk to me. It helped.

Alex: *nods, then glances at the leather bound journal he was writing in* What's that? *points to it*

Nat: *closes it slowly* Just field notes. Research. Stuff like that. It's my work journal.

Alex: Oh.

(They hear someone come in the room, then see a girl come in view of the camera.)

Nat: Dana. What are you doing here?

Dana: *points to Alex* Who's this?

Nat: My brother.

Dana: Oh. Hi! *waves at Alex*

Nat: Dana?

(They hear someone else come in. It's Kelsey.)

Kelsey: I told her not to come up here. She's going crazy.

Nat: About what?

Dana: About you. You haven't called me, in like, 3 weeks.

Nat: I'm sorry. I've been busy.

Kelsey: I told her you were busy.

Dana: Yeah, and I've been horny.

Alex: *awkwardly looks away, towards the camera*

Nat: I thought that was a one time thing?

Dana: It was supposed to be! Until your sex fucked with my feelings!

Alex: Omg. *awkward look*

Nat: Wha- -? Dana, not now. I don't have time for this.

Dana: You never have time!

Nat: You're overreacting. Come on, now.

Dana: No, I'm not! I just wanna know why you won't talk to me!

Nat: I told you, I've been busy! That and I could've sworn you had no interest in being serious!

Dana: You cannot fuck the shit out of me, call me one time after that, then stop talking to me after that one call, and expect me not to feel some type of way!

Nat: That's exactly what I expected you to do! Because you said that's what you were gonna do! What the hell?! Listen, sweetheart, I love you! But, I'm not stable to be in a relationship right now! Ok?.?

Dana: Well, what am I supposed to do?!

Nat: Go look for better dick? I don't know!

Dana: Boy, stop playing with me! *slaps his arm*

Nat: Will you calm down!?

Dana: You cannot give a girl bomb dick and expect her to be calm!

Nat: Jesus. *hides his face in his hands* Dana, I've got somewhere to be. *turns around and walks out of view of the camera*

Dana: Nat! *walks after him*

Alex: *looks at Kelsey* Is this normal?

Kelsey: She's not the first girl who's done this. It's normal now. *leaves the room*

Alex: Wow.

Dana: Can we just do it again?.? *out of view of the camera*

Nat: No! *out of view of the camera*

Dana: You're making me feel like I was terrible or something!

Nat: Relax! You were great! Now, go home!

Dana: I don't wanna go home! *whines* I wanna stay with you!

Nat: Yeah, and I want food right now!

Dana: And I want some dick! Give it to me and I'll feed you!

Nat: The girls are downstairs cooking right now. I'll be fine. Dana, I have a serious meeting to get to. Please, go home. *comes back into view of the camera, wearing a black hooded henley*

Alex: Where are you going?

Nat: Uh.. Just meeting up with some people.

Alex: What kind of people?

Nat: Business friends.

(His phone vibrates and he picks it up, and answers it.)

Nat: Kahlo? What's up?…. Yeah… Midnight... I'm on my way out now. Alright. *hangs up* Dana, you need to go. If I call you later, will you chill out?

Dana: You better call me later!

Nat: Ok! Damn! Now, go on!

Dana: *leaves Nat's room*

Alex: That was interesting.

Nat: She's crazy. *shakes his head*

Alex: I wonder how she got that way. *snide*

Nat: Shut up.

Alex: With great penis, comes great responsibility.

Nat: Shut up!

Alex: *laughs*

Nat: I gotta go, dude. You ready?

Alex: Who are you going to meet, at midnight? That's creepy.

Nat: Don't worry about it. It's business.

Alex: You're not keeping secrets, are you?

Nat: Don't start! You assholes are still on a short leash!

Alex: Clean slate, buddy. What is it?

Nat: *sighs irritably* It's really none of guys' business! It's just something I got into while I've been here. Now, I make a little cash from it. It's purely recreational. I have it handled.

Alex: What does it involve?

Nat: Cars.

Alex: What with cars?

Nat: *sighs irritably* Street racing.

Alex: WHAT!? *stands up* Are you crazy!?

Nat: I can take care of myself! It's fine, Alex!

Alex: Nat, street racing is dangerous! And illegal!

Nat: Not unless you get caught. Not unless you know what you're doing. Which I do. So, don't worry about it. Ok? Trust me. You need to go.

Alex: *sighs irritably* Fine. But we're not done talking about this!

Nat: We are, you just don't know it. *grabs a leather backpack and his phone*

Alex: You should stop this.

Nat: *chuckles* I live here. Just me. This is my school. My friends here are on board with it. Who's gonna make me?

Alex: You're a dick. And if Allie was here, she would.

Nat: Don't be so sure about that. *chuckles* I love the girl, but she's not gonna fuck with my fun. No one is. Let's go.

Alex: Do those girls downstairs know about this?.?

Nat: Of course they do. They go to the races with me. *chuckles* Which is why I love them. They have fun with me.

Alex: There's a difference between fun and danger.

Nat: Most fun things are dangerous. *chuckles*

Alex: Also, this is beside the point, but I have another question.

Nat: What?

Alex: Um.. Have you slept with those girls downstairs?

Nat: You mean Mimi and the others?

Alex: Yeah?

Nat: Yes. But, it was for pure emotional relief. They're not weird about it, neither am I.

Alex: Holy shit. How many girls have you slept with?.?

Nat: 27. I think. I wasn't paying attention. My friends were.

Alex: *gapes at him*

Nat: I don't take dysfunction well. Be glad it wasn't whiskey. Then I'd really be messed up.

Alex: Man!

Nat: You guys were the ones telling me to explore and get some variety and expand my sexuality! I did that! Now I'm a much better lay because of it. Best advice you guys ever gave me. I feel much better about myself now. I felt really insecure just having sex with Aviana. I could never finish, I could never do what I really wanted. I felt like it was me that made it that way. Now that I know for sure that it wasn't me, I feel better. I had no idea what I was capable of before. She held me back. It felt good not having to hold back anymore. I'm pretty sure I was terrible with Allie. Which is why I was sincerely hoping she would sleep with someone else. Maybe find someone more experienced. And if she hasn't, you should tell her to.

Alex: She's not going to. I've told you, she wants you.

Nat: *scoffs* After the shit I've been up to here, I doubt she'll even wanna look at me. *shakes his head and closes his laptop*

(Meanwhile, back in Allie's room..)

David: 27 girls!? *shocked laugh*

Thomas: Mac Daddy!.! *high fives Thomas*

Allie: I am gonna kill all of you!.! *jumps on the guys*

The Guys: OW!

Allie: Why would you idiots tell him that?!.! *hitting the guys*

David: It was true!.!

Thomas: He had to!.! Ow!

Allie: No he didn't!.! He was fine the way he was!.!

Stiles: Ow! We're sorry!

Allie: UGH!.! *continues to hit them for a couple more minutes*

Kristina: He has just been acting up. I did not know it was that bad. *shaking his head* I don't like dysfunctional Nat. *chuckles a bit* That boy is crazy.

Allie: *stops hitting the guys and just sits on her bed*

Kristina: Babe, you alright?

Allie: When am I gonna get him back?

Kristina: I don't know, babe. I think he just needs more time.

Brionna: You guys will work it out, Allie. *hugs her*

Allie: I miss him so much.

Kristina: And he misses you.

Allie: I never should've lied to him.

Kristina: You were afraid. You didn't mean to.

Allie: But he's right. I shouldn't have been afraid of him. We're best friends. There should've been nothing I was afraid to tell him. And I let him down. Now he's just messed up. And it's all my fault. I don't even know what to say to him. *looking down*

Kristina: You'll know when it's time. I know you will. That's your baby, remember?

Allie: *hugs Kristina*

Kristina: *hugs her*


	3. Chapter 3

(A few more months had gone by and Nat still hadn't spoken to his friends or Allie. Mostly because he was hardly at home. He was doing a lot of traveling and taking care of a lot of things, so he really didn't have time to speak to anyone. But, he thought about everyone every day. He thought long and hard about the conversation he had with Alex, but he also thought about other things. He thought about everything with Aviana and everything she had done. It made him mad all over again, but he didn't let it throw him off his game. Allie's 22nd birthday was approaching and she was feeling sad, because she didn't expect Nat to be there that day. This summer, Allie and her friends wouldn't be taking the summer off, because they each had classes that they needed to take. Allie had her medical internship program to do over the summer, also. Meanwhile, Nat was back in town, and back at MIT. He was working in the science lab, when he was called to his engineering board room. He goes in and sits down. 2 men in suits are sitting down.)

Nat: Dr. Avery.

Dr. Avery: Nat! Have a seat my boy. *chuckles*

Nat: *sits down* Is everything alright?

Dr. Avery: Everything is fine. This is actually a meeting. Nat, I'd like you to meet Dr. Thaddeus Porter. He's a fellow engineering and science professor, down in Florida.

Dr. Porter: Nat Wolff. In the flesh. It's an honor to meet you. *sticks his hand out*

Nat: *shakes his head with a kind smile* Nice to meet you, too.

Dr. Avery: Nat, you've been requested for another call. And, it would be a big service to the board, if you agreed to take this assignment. Dr. Porter will clue you in.

Dr. Porter: I'll try to keep this as brief as possible. Basically, I heard about your work here, in medical and psychological science. And, of course, everyone knows about your engineering. With the engineering portion, we have a big project that we desperately need assistance with. We'd like you to be an advisor to our engineering center.

Nat: What's the project?

Dr. Porter: Well, being down in Florida, we're around a lot of naval and military bases. Recently, they've confided in us about creating self-powered armored military assault land vehicles. Not only would it be a benefit to weapons technology, but to applied sciences, and energy science as well. All of which you are quite the messiah of.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Thank you.

Dr. Porter: *chuckles* You're welcome. With medical and psychological sciences, I read your thesis and so did my board. I understand you're conducting research into neurological based technologies?

Nat: Yes I am.

Dr. Porter: I also hear you've stumbled onto some quite promising discoveries, in that area.

Nat: Still in the developing stages, but yes.

Dr. Porter: Your work with medical and psychological sciences is unprecedented, where we are. And that's why we would like you to come and run a course for our advanced medical students.

Nat: You want me to teach a class?

Dr. Porter: Yes. The students there are medical majors and with what you could teach them, with this course, it would open a great deal of opportunity for them. Some of them are hoping to become medical scientists and most are studying to become doctors. This would further them in their field. They need you and so do we.

Dr. Avery: Nat, if you stepped in on this, it would be a huge deal for MIT. This is a major project. And the funding we would receive would be immense.

Nat: Does this mean you need me to say yes?

Dr. Avery: We are hoping you will say yes. If anything, this would be us calling in a favor. With the time off you took, last summer, we need you to come in on this one, buddy.

Nat: *looks down for a moment, then back up* Where am I going?

Dr. Porter: Florida International University.

Nat: (Thinking: Shit.) When would I leave?

Dr. Avery: 2 weeks.

Dr. Porter: It was brought to my attention that you were considering something in Miami, but cancelled. This could refresh your decision. We're open to anything you want. We really need you, down there.

Nat: *stays silent for a minute, thinking*

Dr. Avery: *looking at Nat* Is everything alright, Nat?

Nat: *snaps out of his thoughts and looks at the two men* If it's ok, I'd like to negotiate a few terms. And I'll be ok to start prepping.

Dr. Porter and Dr. Avery: *chuckle* Sir, yes sir.

(Nat spends an hour going over things, with the two men, before leaving. He goes back to the science lab and continues his work. When he finally leaves, he goes to work, then goes home. His friends are there waiting, and he tells them about his meeting with his board.)

Danny: So, you're leaving?.?

Nat: *nods* Yeah.

Derek: Dude, what are we supposed to do without you?!

Nat: Live? *chuckles a bit* You guys are gonna be fine. You're gonna kick ass and graduate. You're gonna do big things. And I'm only a plane ride away. Besides, with the way the two schools are linked up now, I have a feeling you guys will be visiting often.

Danny: I guess, but still, this is your school man. This is our place. It's not gonna be the same without you here.

Nat: I know. And I'm gonna miss you guys. But, it won't be long. I'll see you guys at graduation.

Derek: Ok, man.

Mimi: I think it's a good thing.

Danny: What?

Mimi: Maybe you can finally fix things with Allie. And all of your friends.

Kelsey: Yeah. It's been a while Nat. Maybe it's finally time.

Nat: I wouldn't even know where to start.

Arden: You will. And so will Allie. All of you will. You already forgave them for lying, you forgave Alex. It's time for you to forgive Allie. She needs you. And you need her.

Kitana: You're not the same without her, Nat.

Kimi: And she's not the same without you.

Kira: So, you need to promise us that when you go down there, you'll make it right. Both of you will. Please.

Nat: *looks at the girls*

Mimi, Kelsey, Arden, Kira, Sunny, Kimi, Miya, and Kitana: Promise.

Nat: *looking at them* Ok. I promise.

Mimi, Kelsey, Arden, Kira, Sunny, Kimi, Miya, and Kitana: Good. Come here, Daddy.

Nat: *goes in the middle of them*

Mimi, Kelsey, Arden, Kira, Sunny, Kimi, Miya, and Kitana: *form a group hug around him* We love you, baby.

Nat: I love you, too.

Mimi, Kelsey, Arden, Kira, Sunny, Kimi, Miya, and Kitana: And we'll always be here for you.

(Nat spends the next two weeks packing up his place and hanging out with his friends at MIT. When it was time for him to go, he said goodbye to his friends and went to catch his plane. He makes his flight, boards the plane, and heads to Miami. He arrives a few hours later, gets off the plane, grabs his luggage, and catches a cab to an address. When he gets there, he pays the driver, takes out a key, and walks over to a private lift. He types in a number on the keypad and the door lifts. He gets in, shuts the door down behind him, and goes up into the living space of a large, private loft home. There's furninture already set up and all of Nat's stuff is there. He goes upstairs to his room and finds his bed set up the way he wanted. He sits his luggage down and sits on his naked mattress. He sighs, then starts unpacking and moving his things in where they belong. He spends hours getting his room all unpacked and set up. He puts his clothes away in his large walk-in closet and his shoes. Then, he gets his bathrooms set up. After he finishes upstairs, he goes downstairs and sets his living room and kitchen up, listening to music on his surround sound system. He doesn't finish all of his unpacking, but gets a majority done. Later on, he goes and gets himself some dinner, then goes back home to his new place, and goes to bed.)

(The next day, Allie and her friends had woken up and gone to school. After a slow morning, Her, Brionna, Taylor, Ashley, Viviana, Lora, Maria, Alexis, Stiles, and Kristina are sitting in one of her new classes, getting ready to move on to their last class of the day, when the professor makes an announcement.)

Professor: Tomorrow, you guys will be entering your new course of biological science. For those of you majoring in medicine, this is especially important. For you science people, it's also important. I will no longer be teaching you. You will have a new teacher. All of you in here, right now, are the AP students. Congratulations. There will be a few other students joining you tomorrow. They are not like you. They will only be here to make up a failed credit. Your new teacher will not be like the professors you've come to know here. He's a lot younger, but he's also not to be tested. He will have you put out with zero hesitation. And believe me when I say, you do not want that. He will be running his class his way, and I say that with caution. Meaning, do not adgitate him. He is extremely temperamental. Is that understood?

Everyone: Yes.

Professor: Good. Dismissed. Have a good afternoon. *grabs her stuff and leaves*

(Everyone else gets up and leaves, too. Meanwhile, Nat was spending his day finishing moving in. He eventually finishes, then goes out to take care of some business. After a long day, he eats, then goes to bed. So does everyone else.)

(The next day, everyone got up, got dressed, freshened up, and went to school. The morning goes by and the afternoon arrives. Allie and her friends report to their biological science class again. Then, the recovery students arrive. They included Aviana, Manny, David, Thomas, and Cody. The professor tells everyone to sit tight and wait for the new teacher. 5 minutes later, a super hot tan guy, with sexy, silky, curly, short, flippy hair, beautiful, cold, steel, deep blue eyes, and a clean cut beard, comes walking in. He's wearing khaki pants, khaki high tops, a white v-neck, with a khaki button up, left unbuttoned, and the sleeves folded up. He sits his leather backpack down on the desk and turns to face the students, leaning back on his desk. Allie and her girl friends gasp when they see who it is. So do David, Cody, Thomas, Stiles, Manny, and Aviana. But Allie, her girl friends, Cody, Thomas, Stiles, and David were sitting way up top, in the lecture room, so they weren't easy to see. Manny and Aviana were down in first few rows, so they could be seen. But, the teacher wasn't paying much attention.)

Stiles: Nat.. *looking down at the new teacher*


	4. Chapter 4

(Nat looks toward the students, leans back, and folds his arms across his chest.)

Nat: Nice to meet you all. I'm your new teacher. Welcome to biological science. Introduction to medical and psychological sciences.

Random Girl: *raises her hand*

Nat: Questions already. Had to see that coming. Yes?

Random Girl: You're hot, but you're late.

(A few classmates laugh.)

Nat: *looks at his smartwatch* Actually, by technicality, I'm right on time. This class doesn't actually start until 1:05. It's 1:04.

Random Girl: Oh. Well, excuse me Mr. Sexy. *flirty smile*

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Actually, you can drop the Mister. Let's get introductions cleared up. My name is Nat Wolff. But, Professor Wolff or Mr. Wolff are not accepted. I am you guys' age and I refuse to sound like a middle aged man, before it's time.

(A few students chuckle.)

Random Guy: So what do we call you? Captain Smartass?

(A few students laugh.)

Nat: That works.

(Students laugh again.)

Nat: *chuckles* You can call me Nat or Sir. Either works.

Random Girl: How old are you?

Nat: 22. And still this good looking. Can you believe it?

(Students chuckle.)

Another Random Girl: *raises her hand*

Nat: Yes?

Random Girl: I think I've seen you before.

Nat: Have you? *chuckles* And where would that be?

Random Girl: In a wet dream.

(Students laugh.)

Nat: *chuckles* Ok. Let's keep it educational, why don't we? How many of you in here are taking up medical science?

(Some students raise their hands.)

Nat: Ok. How many are here to be doctors?

(More students raise their hands.)

Nat: Ok. And how many are here for veterinary medicine?

(More students raise their hands.)

Nat: Alright, cool. The first thing we'll be knocking out is animal behavior. Someone give me an animal to start with? Any animal.

Random Girl: How about a wolf? *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles a bit* That was predictable. Ok. Canis lupus. The wolf. Social but hostile. Wolves have a small range of behavior, but most animals do. Can anyone name the 3 wolf behaviors?

Random Student: Howling?

Nat: Yes and no. Howling is part of their vocal behavior. So, that's technically one. But, howling is a form of communication.

Random Student: Oh.

Nat: Anyone else?

Another Random Student: Don't they fight a lot?

Nat: Not necessarily. Wolves mostly fight for dominance in the pack. However, fighting is also a form of play for them. It's also a part of their physical behavior. That's another one. Physical and vocal. Can anyone guess the last one?

(No one raises their hand.)

Nat: No one?

(Students shake their heads.)

Nat: Scenting behavior. A wolf's sense of smell is up to 100,000 times greater than a human's. Under good conditions a wolf can smell something a mile or more away. Scent is a very effective means of communication for wolves. Wolf packs are highly territorial. Scents are used to clearly mark the boundaries of territories, to claim and defend that territory from other packs, to mark food ownership, and to act as a sort of road map for the pack itself. Scent is a way for a pack to make its presence known long after it has moved to another part of its territory. Urination is the most common form of scent marking for wolves. Wolves produce scent from glands between their toes. But, their ability of scent goes even deeper than that. This is where the science comes in. How many of you are familiar with the term chemosignal?

(No one raises their hand.)

Nat: Anyone? Take a guess?

Random Student: Isn't chemo what cancer patients do?

(Some students laugh a bit.)

Nat: Yes, chemotherapy. But, that's not what I'm talking about. Good context clue usage, though. Very 8th grade.

(Some students laugh.)

Nat: But, if you wanna go with that as a clue, think about what chemo is. It uses chemical substances to kill cancer cells. Key term- - Chemical substances. Our bodies produce certain chemical substances. Body chemistry, right? Or, to be more scientific, biochemistry. For all living organisms, that is many things. Now, I'm sure everyone in this room has heard someone say, at one point or another, that they can smell fear. With wolves, that is an actual thing. Chemosignals. Some believe this, some don't. What you choose to believe is up to you. But, wolves and certain animals have the ability to pick up on certain emotions and feelings. Vibes. All through scent. Whether it's anger, fear, sadness, grief, love, lust, a wolf can detect it. That is what chemosignals are. Wolves can detect hostile presence, they can sense danger. All because of this unique ability. Some humans even believe they have this ability. They think they can feel when another person is afraid, when another person is hurt. They think they can feel when someone is attracted to them. Emotionally or sexually. Though, it hasn't yet been scientifically proven that humans actually have this capability.

Random Student: *raises their hand*

Nat: Yes?

Random Student: You ever feel like someone was sexually attracted to you?

Nat: Many times.

(Students laugh.)

Nat: *chuckles* But, I'm a very perceptive person. So, anytime I feel something, I just trust my gut. And usually, I end up right. For instance, another feeling that people get- - How many people in here ever got the feeling that someone was lying to them?

(All hands go up.)

Nat: There you go. See, we believe we can feel these things. When something's not quite right. But whether it's intuition or natural ability, isn't apparent yet. I've felt lied to before. I didn't believe I was right, but I was. Usually, when you have a feeling about something, you're right. But with wolves, it's always right. They don't miss a beat. Most animals don't. Especially predatory animals. Wolves are one of nature's most fierce predators. Their senses give them an advantage over everything.

(Manny raises his hand.)

Nat: *sees him and glares a bit* Yeah?

Manny: So, I once had a feeling that my girl was fucking this guy behind my back. And if she wasn't, she definitely wanted to. What feeling would you call that? *glaring at him*

Nat: I would call that paranoia. It's common in most animals.

Manny: *pounds his desk*

Nat: See, there's a difference between actually feeling something and believing something. Paranoia is a thought process believed to be heavily influenced by anxiety or fear, often to the point of irrationality and delusion. Making false accusations and the general distrust of others also frequently accompany paranoia. It's a delusional disorder. You're familiar with the word delusional, right, Manny?

Manny: *growls at him*

Nat: See, people with paranoia typically like to ignore FACT, Manny. Facts are the missing link in brains like yours. See, if you don't have proof that something is going on or ever was, then you simply sound irrational. Then, you start to lose your mind. Then you start getting accusatory, and stop trusting people who don't deserve it. And suddenly everyone's crazy but you.

Manny: *gets up* But I was right, wasn't I, Nat? *glaring at him*

Nat: I don't know what you mean, Manny. *slight grin*

Manny: *starts approaching him* You know exactly what the fuck I mean, Sir!

Nat: You wanna tell me?

Manny: You fucked her, didn't you!? *runs at him and tries to punch him*

Nat: *blocks his fist and grabs him by the throat*

Manny: *gasps for air and grabs his wrist with both hands*

Nat: *grips Manny's throat and slowly walks forward with him*

Manny: *grunts and tries to knee Nat in the gut*

Nat: *smacks his knee away and lifts Manny by his throat a little*

Manny: *exclaims and gasps for more air*

Nat: You know, I had a feeling a little while back too, Manny. Like I said, fact prevails over everything. There's a difference between knowing something and believing something. So, I've got a question for you Manny. Did you fuck my girlfriend behind my back?

Manny: Wha- -?! *gasps for air* I don't- - I don't know what you're talking about! Let me go!

Nat: Aviana Summers. That name ring a bell to you? Because, last summer, while I was on a little trip with some friends, she mentioned your name, while she was attacking a dear friend of mine. You know the friend I'm talking about. *chuckles* Anyway, I believe her words were, and I quote, "No wonder Manny dumped her ass! Laying up with some other guy, in your knock off drawers! Who knows how many guys she does this with!"

Manny: *eyes go wide*

Nat: I never told her who you were or what your name was. And I know Allie didn't. And why would anyone else? *lifts him a bit more*

Manny: *grunts and gasps, kicking his feet, which are now not touching the floor*

Nat: So, again, I ask you.. Did you fuck my girlfriend? *glaring at him, with intense eyes*

Manny: *choked up scream*

Nat: *lifts him higher* Answer me!

Manny: *completely red and sweaty in the face, gasping even more, and taping Nat's arm rapidly, he nods quickly*

Nat: I can't hear you!

Manny: Yes! *gasping for air rapidly* Pl- - Please, put me down! I can't- - ! *eyes slowly rolling to the back of his head*

Nat: *drops him to the ground*

Manny: *falls and gasps for oxygen, coughing and gagging*

Nat: *knees him in the face*

(The class exclaims.)

Manny: *flat on his back, he holds his face, groaning*

Nat: Stay seated, everyone. Please and thank you. This will only take a second. We don't need to make a scene.

Manny: *looks up at Nat* I didn't- - I didn't know that she was your girlfriend! I'm sorry!

Nat: Oh, she's not anymore. Yeah, that's long gone. But, when she was, that's where you fucked up. *looking down at him, balling his fist, he stomps Manny in the crotch*

Manny: *screams, grunts, and holds himself, rolling onto his side*

Nat: See, Manny, one thing you should know about me, is I have a violent streak. And it's very hard to control. I have a bit of an explosive disorder. But it only comes out, when I'm out of whack. When I'm angered. Which, I've been for about 8 months now. I act up, get a little crazy, get a little compulsive. I definitely get violent. And once it starts, it's kind of hard to stop, pal. *grabs Manny by the back of the neck and brings him to his feet*

Manny: *suddenly whirls around, breaking free from Nat's grip and swinging on him, then jumps at him and tries to punch him*

Nat: *knocks his fist out of the way, then punches Manny right in the abdomen*

Manny: *grunts and lands hunched over*

Nat: *flips Manny onto the floor*

Manny: *screams a bit, arches his back, and writhes a bit*

Nat: And THAT makes it worse.

Manny: Ok!.! Ok!.! I'm sorry!.!

Nat: Yeah, you are! Very fucking sorry!

Manny: Please don't!

Nat: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat you within an inch of your life.

Manny: She was wrong!.! And you're gonna beat me?!

Nat: No, you were wrong!.! All of you were fucking wrong!.! Do you have any fucking idea how many assholes like you she's had to go through!? And for what?! Because all of you wanna be paranoid and fucking selfish!? Goddamn it, Manny, she was already feeling insecure to begin with, and then you go and fuck her over like that!.! What did she ever do to you, dude!? To any of you!? You wanna know why I was always there?! Because I was the one picking up the pieces, every time you assholes made her fall apart!.! I was there for her Manny!.! I took care of her!.! Unlike you bastards!.! I'm her friend!.! That's all I've ever been!.! Nothing else!.! And then you cross me, by fucking with what belongs to me!.!

Manny: I didn't know you had a girlfriend!.!

Nat: Yeah, there's a lot you didn't know, dumb ass!.! There's a lot you still don't!.! She was never cheating on you!.! And if you ever really knew her, you would've known that!.! All of you idiots would've known that she's not like that!.! Never has been!.! And had you assholes treated her right, maybe she wouldn't have needed to be laying up with me!.! What she ever saw in a bunch of fuck boys like you, I'll never know!.! 'Cause none of you deserved her!.! Don't you get that the more you hurt somebody, the more you push them into someone else's arms!? Don't you get that a shoulder to cry on becomes a dick to ride on!? Everything that happened to you, you brought onto yourself!.! And let's be clear about who dumped who, while you're telling everyone that you dumped her! She dumped you! Don't fuck around!

Manny: Ok!.! *sits up a bit*

Nat: I've wanted to beat the shit out of you, since I first met you! And I still do! I wanna rip your fucking throat out! You hurt someone that I care about, more than I care about myself! You fuck with her, you fuck with me! That's how it works between me and her! And trust me when I say, you don't wanna fuck with me!.! *punches him across the face*

Manny: *falls back on his back and holds his face, groaning* Aw!

Nat: Then.. *chuckles and shakes his head* You have the nerve to fuck with my girl.

Manny: *holding his nose* I didn't know!

Nat: I'm sure you didn't. *chuckles* She's a lying bitch. You can't believe a word she says. I would know. I failed to analyze the shit for 6 years. That's not like me at all. Love really is blind. But, don't worry. You weren't the only one. There were 8 others. I have their names. I'll be having this talk with them, too. See, Manny, while I'm not the jealous type.. *pacing around him* I am possessive. See, when something belongs to me, I defend it. I'm very defensive about my shit. I'm very protective. Wolves are the same exact way. Especially when it comes to a member of their pack. We're back on animal behavior now. Try to keep up. A wolf's driven instinct is to protect it's pack at all times. When the pack is threatened or under attack, that's when the alpha has to take his place. The alpha's ONLY instinct is to protect his pack. The alpha is the one you don't wanna fuck with. Because HE WILL rip your throat out. With his teeth. Now, the wolf pack is comprised of two alphas. The alpha male and the alpha female. While the alpha female is dangerous and can handle herself, the alpha male will still protect or defend her, by any means necessary. But regardless, the one thing you never wanna do and should NEVER do, is fuck with the alpha male's girl. That's a big no no. Because an alpha's protective and possessive nature is deadly. The point I'm trying to make here is, you don't fuck with what belongs to the alpha. Because he will come at you, with zero remorse, zero mercy, zero sympathy, and zero hesitation. *squats down to Manny and lightly slaps his cheek* You understand, Manny?

Manny: *nods quickly and scoots away a bit*

Nat: While my ex was supposed to be my alpha female, and I am sort of defending her, I made an error. My alpha female is Allie. And that's exactly who I'm defending right now. *stands back up and starts pacing around him again* She's always been my alpha female, Manny. My only instinct is to protect and defend her, along with the rest of my pack. But the rest of my pack is fine right now. It's just my alpha female that was threatened. While it's sort of fucked up, the alpha female is above all other members of the pack. Meaning, If I were to maliciously harm you during my time here.. Well, I'm not gonna say don't take it personal, because it is kind of personal. *chuckles a bit* But, it's also just in my nature. *steps on Manny's chest and presses his foot down*

Manny: *cries out and grunts*

Nat: While this is mainly about my alpha female, it's also about my previous alpha female. Ignoring the fact that even though she no longer has that position now, she did once before, during your little mating season. And I am gonna show you and all 8 of those other omegas, just how far the alpha male is willing to go, to defend his alpha female.

Manny: *grunting and gasping a bit, holding his ankle* Please, don't! *straining and panting* I'm- - I'm sorry! I didn't realize how fucking psychotic you were and I should've taken you serious!

Nat: Oh, not me. *chuckles* The wolf. We're learning about animal behavior, remember? See, in a pack, it's all about order, Manny. Especially to the alpha male. Disorder and dysfunction do not sit well with him, at all. It makes him a little crazy. It's all about balance. There has to be balance in the alpha's pack. There's gotta be balance to the alpha. He's under a lot of pressure constantly. Always on the defense, always on alert. Having to constantly protect and defend his status, as alpha. The slightest imbalance will tip the alpha off. And that's when he loses his shit a little. *chuckles* And that's when everyone's in trouble. And the only thing that can help them, that can save them, is the word of the alpha female. What you fail to realize, Manuel, is that she protected you last year, in that house. You may not know it, but she did. Like I said, once I get violent, it's hard to stop. There's no remorse with the alpha male. I was gonna beat you fifty shades of black and blue.

Manny: *crawls back away from him some more, with a scared look on his face*

Nat: I'm not proud of that, but like I said, dysfunction doesn't sit well with me. I really have problems, Manny. *chuckles* As you can see now. I'm low-key insane. I do insane shit. And the only person who can handle it, the only person who can keep me down under, who can keep me calm, isn't on duty at the moment. *chuckles again* So really, you and these 8 other omegas are kinda fucked right now.

Manny: Look, tell her I'm sorry!.! Ok?! I'm an idiot, I'm a fuck boy, and I was so so wrong!.! I didn't mean to hurt her!.!

Nat: Oh, she's not on duty because of anything you did. No, no. See, we had a bit of a disagreement. That happens between the alpha male and female, sometimes. They don't always agree on things. Of course, this is a first for us. See, your paranoid belief actually occurred, long after you guys broke up. But, in my defense, I was going through a shitty break up and she came onto me. I had also just gotten out of a small conference with Jack Daniels. *chuckles a bit* Whiskey is powerful shit. But, I love it. But yes, Manny, we ended up having sex. It wasn't ideal and it's what I never wanted between me and her. That's my best friend, man. Everyone knows you shouldn't fuck your friends.

Manny: Agreed! *backing away slowly*

Nat: But yes, it happened under false pretenses. Do I feel bad? I feel like a bastard. Do I feel bad for you? Absolutely not. *chuckles* If anything, part of me enjoyed it for you. I enjoyed it for all of you. And believe me, it was worth waiting for.

Manny: *growls*

Nat: Did that anger you? *chuckles*

Manny: *through gritted teeth* Fuck you.

Nat: *chuckles* Male jealously is a bitch, isn't it? Anyway, Manny, you get one of two options. I'm not gonna kill you. At least, now, I'm not. Truthfully, I'm thinking about being petty, and fucking your girlfriend instead.. *chuckles*

Manny: *face drops* Oh God! Please, no!.! Man, please no!.!

Nat: It's really a good idea. *chuckles* But, I think I'm gonna let my mind explore a little bit more. So, you can either get back in your seat and scrape for the credit you clearly need, to make existence of your shitty college career, with me as your teacher, or, you can run out of here, let your paranoia get the best of you again, and fuck up your own life. The choice is yours. *goes back over to his desk, sits in his chair, and kicks his feet up on his desk, folding his arms across his chest*

Manny: *slowly gets up and hesitantly goes back to his seat*

Nat: *chuckles* Make no mistake. I am your teacher, but I am still 22. I'm still one of you. And I will beat anyone's ass who sees fit to provoke me. I run my class my way. What you just witnessed is proof of that. I'm not here to play games. I'm here to help you guys move the fuck on. It's apparent that I have beef with a few people at this establishment. If it's not you, then do yourselves a favor, and don't worry about it. I hope that what I have just done here, does not affect your opinion of me or how you think I feel about the great state of Florida. 'Cause I love it here. Really, I do. I love the beaches. *nods agreeably* Nice surfing spots. *leans back a bit* To brighten your perceptions of me, I really am a nice, chill, laid back guy. Really, I am. I really don't even like to get violent. I'm Hawaiian. That's what we do. Hang loose. *throws up the hang loose sign* It's when people wanna harsh our vibe, that we get a little sadistic. But, hey, I'm also Italian. Everyone knows Italians are crazy as shit. *claps his hands together* So..! Back to the lesson. Does anyone have any questions so far?

Random Girl: *raises her hand*

Nat: Yes?

Random Girl: Ok, 1. Are you a doctor? And 2. If you are, can you give me CPR?

Nat: *chuckles* You look fine to me.

Random Girl: I'm not. You just can't see it. My vagina is what needs CPR.

(Students laugh.)

Nat: *chuckling* Ok. I have never heard that one before. Yeah, I'm not a doctor. People aren't my thing.

Random Girl: What is your thing? *chuckles*

Nat: Machines.

Random Girl: You're an engineer.

Nat: And proud. *chuckles*

Another Random Girl: *raises her hand*

Nat: Yes?

Random Girl: Can you fix my vagina? It's got a leak.

(Students laugh hard.)

Nat: *laughing and clapping* Oh wow. That's a new one, too.

Another Random Girl: *raises her hand*

Nat: Yes? *chuckles*

Random Girl: Can I stick my tongue down your throat?

Nat: *chuckles and shakes his head* I don't think that'd be professional. I'd like to keep it strictly professional between you guys. I'd imagine the college board would have a problem with one of the teachers banging the students.

(Students laugh.)

Nat: *chuckles* Alright, let's get back to the lesson.

(Nat continues teaching his class for another 50 minutes, until he got to the end and handed out stacks of packets for the students to pass around.)

Nat: Relax, these packets are not homework. It's the syllabus. You guys won't have homework for a while. I know homework. The shit is a pain in the ass to have, but it's an even bigger pain in the ass to grade. I don't want those problems.

(Students chuckle.)

Nat: However, tomorrow, you guys will have to take a test. *puts his hands up* I promise you, it was not my call. The board insists that the AP students take the test, in order to determine if you should really be in this class. This is a super advanced class. Not everyone can handle advanced placement. I promise you it's the only test for a while. Let's knock it out and keep it pushing. I gotta jet. See you guys tomorrow. *grabs his bag and heads out the door, going through his phone*

(Allie, her group, and the gang try to hurry and get out of the lecture room, to catch Nat, but by the time they got outside, he was gone.)

David: Holy shit!.! He's here!.!

Thomas: And he's our teacher!?

Cody: He never tells us shit!.! Where'd he go!? Where do you think he's headed?!

Stiles: The engineering center?

Cody: Let's go!

(They run to the engineering center. They find a professor and ask him about Nat.)

Professor: No, sorry. He isn't here.

Stiles: Is he coming in today?

Professor: Not that I know of. His schedule is pretty iffy. But, I'll let him know you guys were looking for him.

Stiles: Thanks.

(They go outside the engineering center.)

Allie: SHIT!.! *throws down her bag*

Kristina: Easy, Allz.

Allie: I can't!.! He's here and he's still not talking to me!.! He's still mad, he's my teacher now, and he's on a mission to kill Manny and those 8 other guys!.!

Brionna: Not to mention he might try to fuck Anna. That won't be good.

Allie: No it will not!.!

Stiles: I don't think he knows we're in his class. I don't even think he knows we know he's here.

Cody: So, what do we do?

Stiles: I say we wait. I mean, there's no sense in just telling him, obviously. It's apparent that he's still mad. What else can we do, but let him discover shit for himself?

Allie: I'm tired of waiting around, Stiles!

Stiles: Allie, I know you are. But I'm just being realistic. Even if we told him, he wouldn't care. It's obvious that he still feels guilty about everything that happened. We have to let him come out of this on his own. You may be ready. But he isn't, Allz.

Allie: *sighs and kicks her bag*

Kristina: Come on. We should get to your last class. *picks up Allie's bag and gives it to her*

Allie: *takes it and straps it on*

Kristina: Stiles, we'll see you guys later.

Stiles: Ok.

Kristina: *kisses Cody* See you in a minute, baby.

Cody: *kisses back* Ok, babe. Love you.

Kristina: Love you too.

(Allie and the girls leave. Then, Stiles and the guys head to their last class, too. Meanwhile, Nat was busy taking care of something at a warehouse, located in a cargo shipyard. Eventually, he had gone home, ate dinner, took a shower, and went to bed.)


	5. Chapter 5

(The next day, Nat walked into his biological science class, texting on his phone. He sits his bag on his desk and continues texting. Another teacher comes in carrying a box. He sits it on Nat's desk, then starts passing out test packets out to the students. Once everyone has one, the other teacher goes to the front of the class. Nat sits down, kicks his feet up on his desk, and continues texting.)

Professor: You guys may begin. You have the entire class to finish. When you're done, stay seated. I will collect your tests. No talking, and keep your eyes on your own work. Good luck.

(Everyone starts testing. Meanwhile, Nat listened to music and did some work on his laptop. After a while, one by one, people were finishing their tests. When the end of class was approaching, everyone had finished their tests. The professor sitting in the room collected all of them and put them in the box he brought in, then grabbed it, and left. Nat puts on his backpack.)

Nat: Alright. Cool. All done. Better right?

(Students chuckle.)

Nat: Yeah, not much socializing today. Sorry it was pretty boring, but at least tomorrow's Friday. So, you got that to look forward to. Enjoy the rest of your day, and I'll see you tomorrow. *leaves*

(Everyone starts moving out, after him.)

(The next day was pretty casual for everyone. Over the weekend, Nat spent his time working on something. Everyone else had gone out, except for Allie, who stayed at home and drank, watching tv, continuing to feel sad, because of everything with Nat. The next couple of days, Nat pretty much taught his class and went on about his business. He still had no clue that a few of his friends were in his class, including Allie and Aviana. Allie's birthday was next Wednesday. The weekend came again, and once again, Nat was busy working. Monday came around again, and Nat was teaching his class. He was sitting behind his desk, doing something on his laptop, while his students were taking down notes. Allie and her friends were talking to each other quietly.)

Thomas: Ok, this may be a dumb question, but do you even think he remembers?

Stiles: Of course he remembers, dumb ass. Whether he plans on doing or saying something is the real question.

Thomas: Well, it seems like he doesn't even know what's coming up in 2 days. Somebody ask him what he's doing this week.

Stiles: That's actually a good idea.

Brionna: Who?

Stiles: *looks around, spots someone, and throws a piece of gum at him*

(The guy turns his head to look at Stiles.)

Stiles: Collin, ask Nat what he's doing this week.

Collin: What? *whispering* Why?

Stiles: Just do it! I gave you gum! *whispering*

Collin: *eats the piece of gum, then turns towards the front of the class* Hey, Nat.

Nat: Yo. *not taking his eyes off his laptop*

Collin: What are you up to this week?

Nat: Stuff. I'm actually supposed to be going out of town for a few days, this Thursday, so, I probably won't be here. I should be back next Thursday, though. Maybe. Both sides depend on if my plans go straight.

Collin: Oh.

Nat: You asked me that question, why? *typing on his laptop*

Collin: Just curious.

Nat: That was some pretty random curiosity, but ok. *gets a confused look on his face for a second, then continues typing*

(Someone walks into the classroom, with a folder. It's a young girl. Nat sees her and looks up from his laptop.)

Nat: Yeah?

Girl: Your attendance is finally in. These are all the students in your class. *hands him the folder*

Nat: Oh. Thank you.

Girl: *waves flirtaciously at him and leaves*

Nat: *chuckles, shakes his head, and opens the folder* Alright. *looks down the list of students and freezes on a few of the names, then finished and closes the folder, going back to his laptop, and clearing his throat* Stiles.

Stiles: *freezes and slowly looks up from his paper*

Nat: Here. *points beside him, behind his desk, still looking at his laptop*

Stiles: *whispers* Shit! *slowly gets up and makes his way down to Nat* Hey, buddy! *nervous chuckle*

Nat: Don't 'hey, buddy' me. What the hell are you doing in here?

Stiles: I made the AP list.

Nat: *looks at him* How did I know.

Stiles: You taught me well. *nervous chuckle*

Nat: *leans back, sighs, rubs his face with his hands, and looks at Stiles again*

Stiles: Stressed out? *nervous chuckle*

Nat: *jumps at him*

Stiles: *jumps back* Okay! Sorry! That was my bad! Wrong time to be snide!

Nat: *runs his hand through his hair* Omg, I seriously hate all of you right now. Look, if y'all wanna talk, then stay after class. But I only have 10 minutes. That's it. I have somewhere to be.

Stiles: They hear you. I got it also. *nodding childishly*

Nat: *inhales sharply and points to the chairs* Get the fuck out of my face.

Stiles: Sorry. *looks down and hurries off back to his seat*

Nat: *shakes his head at Stiles and goes back to typing on his laptop*

(20 minutes later, the class is over, and everyone makes their way out, except Allie, her friends, and the guys. Qaasim and Cooper show up, also. Nat packs up his stuff, but remains seated behind his desk, with his feet kicked up on his desk, and his arms folded across his chest. Everyone had gathered in front of his desk. He looks at them and they look at him. Then, Aviana bursts in.)

Aviana: You got a lot of fucking nerve!.!

Nat: You can get the fuck out. I don't wanna hear anything you have to say. I said them, not you. Bye!

Aviana: What did you do to Hunter!?

Nat: *laughs sadistically, with his head back*

Aviana: I'm not playing around, you fucking psycho!.! What did you do?! I called him and he was in the hospital, for a hernia!

Nat: *giggling* Man. Really hurts around the dick, doesn't it?

Aviana: WHO ARE YOU!?

Nat: *sadistic smile* It's just me, babe. *innocent tone* It's Natty. *winks at her*

Aviana: YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY!.! GET A GRIP, YOU PSYCHO!.! ALL OF THIS BECAUSE YOU'RE FUCKING MAD?!

Nat: I'm not mad anymore, babe. *cold chuckle*

Aviana: *looks at him*

Nat: I'm vengeful. *looks at her with intensity*

Aviana: FUCKING PSYCHO!.! *runs off*

Nat: *giggles*

Cody: Dude, what did you do?!

Nat: We fought and he lost. *chuckles*

David: A hernia?! What did you do?! Beat him with a bat!?

Nat: No. Full on hand to hand. *chuckles* I just hit him a little too hard. Anyway, he stepped up to the plate and struck out. He wanted to fight me. I just gave him what he wanted, and took my revenge. It was all convenient.

Cody: Look, dude, I get that you're mad, but this isn't ok. This isn't like you, Nat.

Nat: Yeah, well, I'm not feeling inclined to step away from it. You don't get it, I'm not just mad. I'm humiliated, and embarrassed. All of them made me look like an idiot. And one thing you don't do, is make me look like a fucking idiot.

Thomas: So, you're just gonna go around, beating these guys, until they end up in the hospital?.? We saw what you did to Manny!

Nat: He had that coming for a while. *chuckles* I'm still figuring out what to do with him.

Brionna: Natty, come on. You're better than these guys. You shouldn't do this. It just makes you look even lower than them.

Nat: Hey, Brionna. *chuckles* You look good today, sweetheart.

Kristina: Papì, please walk away.

Nat: I want to. I really do. But, something just isn't letting me. Me and anger really do not mix.

Kristina: Please don't fuck Anna.

Nat: He thinks I'm going to, doesn't he? *chuckles* Oh man, that is hilarious. He's paranoid all over again.

Kristina: Are you going to?

Nat: It's not like she'd tell me no. *chuckles*

Brionna: Of course she won't! 'Cause she's a hoe!

Nat: Aww. She looks like such a nice girl, too.

Brionna: Looks can be deceiving.

Nat: Got that right. But, Manny's a bastard. He deserves every fucked up thing he's got coming his way.

Stiles: Dude, if Allie can let it go, so can you.

Nat: I can't. So, how's everyone been?

Cody: How have you been, Steve-O?

Nat: *chuckles* Man. I've been good, but crazy. You guys done lying to everyone?

David: Dude, we're sorry. Ok? We should've told you and we didn't, because we were too damn scared. We were selfish and we were only thinking about ourselves. And we're really sorry.

Nat: I'm glad you guys finally admitted it. *chuckles a bit* And, Alex came to talk to me, in Cambridge. He told me everything. I forgive you guys.

Qaasim: Do you?

Nat: I do. I just wanna let you know, if you guys can't be honest anymore, then don't expect me to.

Qaasim: Ok. Fair enough. And we promise. No more secrets. No more lying.

Nat: Ok. *looks down for a minute, then looks at Allie* Hi, Allie.

Allie: Hi. *sniffles*

Nat: How ya been?

Allie: I think you know.

Nat: *just nods, looks at her figure, then shakes his head and puts his hand over his mouth*

Allie: *looks down at herself shyly, then back up at him*

Nat: *shakes his head and closes his eyes, then pounds his desk angrily*

Allie: I wanna talk to you. *cries a bit*

Nat: No, you need to eat!.! *gets up and walks off a bit* Shit!.! *kicks a chair into the wall*

Allie: *cries*

Nat: *calms down a bit, taking deep breaths*

Kristina: Baby, you don't know how to act without her, she doesn't know how to act without you.

Nat: *sighs irritably, taking deep breaths* Did no one try to get her to eat?!

David: We all did! Even Alex! She's just as stubborn as you!

Nat: *growls and exhales sharply* Ok! Ok. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Allie. *slowly walks up to her and looks at her figure again* That just really pisses me off. *voice breaks*

Allie: *crying* I didn't- - I didn't mean to..

Nat: *just hugs her*

Allie: *hugs him back and cries more*

Nat: *lifts her and holds her*

Allie: *crying hard, her face in his neck* I'm sorry!.!

Nat: *sniffles and rubs her back, his face in her neck* Me too. Stop crying.

Allie: *crying* I'm sorry.

Nat: *puts her down, looks at her, and wipes away her tears, then wipes his eyes*

(His phone rings. He picks it up and answers it.)

Nat: Yeah?…. I'm still at the school. What's happening?…. Seriously!? I told you fuck heads not to touch anything! That is $1.6 million worth of equipment!…. Ok, I'm on my way now! You tell him to keep his ass there! Ok! *hangs up and immediately grabs his stuff* Ok, so I have an emergency. I will talk to you guys later. *rushes to the door*

Stiles: Are you serious?

Nat: Yes! What do you want me to do!? I said it was an emergency! We'll finish this later! But, I have to go now! I don't have a choice! I'm sorry! *runs out the door*

Stiles: Well, at least we got somewhere. Sort of.

(Everyone leaves and goes to their last class. Nat goes and handles his situation, and ends up being there for a while, until around 11 at night, when he was sitting in his car, outside of the warehouse. He made a call on his phone and put it on speaker. Someone answers.)

…?: Hi.

Nat: Allz.

Allie: Where are you?

Nat: Listen, Nani. Is everyone with you?

Allie: Yes.

Nat: Put it on speaker.

Allie: Ok.. It's on.

Nat: Alright, we're gonna have to do this over the phone. I gotta take a drive to Jacksonville.

Stiles: What?

Nat: Something happened today, after I left. I have to go take care of something, and I don't have time to make this trip tomorrow. So, I'm driving there now. I should be back at some point overnight.

Allie: What do you have to go to Jacksonville for?

Nat: Just stuff. It's business related. Don't worry about it. But, what did you guys wanna say?

Qaasim: We just want you to know that we love you, man. And we never meant to hurt you or stab you in the back.

David: And we never wanna do it again. Because you're the best friend anyone ask for.

Cooper: And we don't wanna lose you.

Cody: We just want things to go back to the way they were, between us.

Nat: That's a pretty tall order.

Stiles: Yeah, we know.

Nat: It can happen, though. I'm just really disappointed in you assholes. I thought we had a better relationship than that.

Cooper: We do. Or, at least we were supposed to. No one meant to lie.

Nat: I'm sure they didn't. I'm just letting you know, I'm not gonna be able to ignore the lies right away.

Qaasim: We know. We wouldn't expect you to, either. If it's about earning trust back, trust me, we will do that.

Nat: Good to know. Let's make that happen. Not gonna lie, I have missed you jerks.

Stiles: We've missed you too, asshole.

Nat: That's warming. Anyway, I don't like to talk and drive, so I'm about to go.

David: Wait. Um, what are you doing this week?

Nat: If you dumb asses have been sitting in my class this whole time, then you heard me earlier. Like I said, going out of town, to deal with something important. If my plans go accordingly. Why does everyone keep asking me that?

David: No reason.

Nat: Whatever. Listen, Allie. I'll make a deal with you. If you eat something tonight, something big, we can talk tomorrow. I know we have a lot more shit to work through. I want you to know I'm not running from it. I just have a lot of shit going on right now. Super busy. Can we make a deal?

Allie: *sniffles* Ok. But, do you really have to go to Jacksonville tonight?

Nat: Yeah.

Allie: I want you to get some sleep. *sniffles*

Nat: It's fine. I haven't slept in 8 months. I'll be fine. I don't care about me right now. Just, eat something tonight. Alright?

Allie: *sniffles* I care.

Nat: I know you do. But, we're not going back and forth about this. Eat and I'll see you tomorrow. I gotta go. *hangs up*

(Nat continues his drive to Jacksonville overnight. He gets there after 4 hours, takes care of what he needed to do, then got back on the road, to Miami. After another 4 hours, he made it back, parked in his garage, and went up to his place. He has a quick bite to eat, then takes a shower, then goes to bed. The next day, Nat wakes up and reports to his class, to teach. Just before the class finishes, Nat sends a note up to Allie, telling her that they will talk later. Nat leaves the class, and goes to attend to a few things he needed to take care of. Later, at night, at 11:50, Nat arrived outside of a house. He grabs something out of the passenger seat, then gets out of the car, goes up to the door, and knocks. Brionna opens it quietly.)

Nat: She up?

Brionna: I don't know. She went to bed pretty early. I think she's just laying down in the dark.

Nat: Ok. Mind if I use the kitchen?

Brionna: Not at all. *hugs him and kisses his cheek*

Nat: Thanks, Brionna.

Brionna: No problem, Natty. *goes upstairs*

(Nat goes over to the kitchen, sits a box down on the counter, and opens it. He pulls out an ice cream bowl of Pinkberry, then grabs a pack of #2 candles from his pocket. He opens it and puts the candles into the yogurt. He checks the time on his smartwatch, waits for a couple more minutes to pass, then lights the candles. He picks up the bowl and heads upstairs. He finds Allie's room, and slowly turns the knob, opening the door. The room is dark, apart from a lit candle on Allie's bedside table. Nat hears her sniffle, then quietly walks up to her bed. Allie's back was turned to him, and her bedside table. Nat checks his watch again, and sees that the time is now 11:59. He gently sits on the edge of her bed and touches her back. Allie quickly turns around and gapes at him a bit, holding the bowl of Pinkberry. Allie's cheeks have tears on them, in the candle light. Nat wipes them away, looks at his watch again, and sees it's 12 am.)

Nat: Happy Birthday.


	6. Chapter 6

Allie: *sits up and jumps on him, hugging him tight*

Nat: *rubs her back and kisses the side of her face*

Allie: *sniffles and cries a bit* I thought you forgot.

Nat: Never. *rubs her scalp with his finger tips, then pulls apart* Make a wish.

Allie: *looks at her candles* It's the same wish as last year. *blows out her candles*

Nat: It still didn't come true?

Allie: No. *looking at him*

Nat: You still never told me what it was.

Allie: I want you to figure it out. I know you will.

Nat: Ok. *hands her the bowl, gets up, and goes to sit in the chair, in her room* Enjoy that. *watching her*

Allie: Are we gonna talk?

Nat: So long as you devour that yogurt.

Allie: *nods and eats some of her yogurt*

Nat: Why were you crying?

Allie: Because I.. I miss you. *looking at him*

Nat: I know you do. But, crying before your birthday?

Allie: I don't care.

Nat: I do. It doesn't matter what the reason is behind it, you don't cry on your birthday. Ever. It's not a sad day. Definitely not for me.

Allie: I thought you didn't care.

Nat: I would never stop caring. About you or anything between us. I'm just still upset. Still hurt. It's hard to talk about.

Allie: Then, can we talk about it together?

Nat: That makes it a little more painful.

Allie: Nat, I'm sorry.

Nat: I know you are. Look, I know you haven't been eating. I know you've been drinking again. I know you've been hurting yourself. Alex came and told me everything, while I was up in Massachusetts. Told me everything that was going on. And since I know, you should know that I'm pissed off at you. Why would you do that?

Allie: Nat, what was I supposed to do?.?

Nat: Anything but that! *low yell* I told you to stop that shit, Allie! Look at you! Look how thin you are now! That's not healthy! You know I'm sensitive about that shit!

Allie: I didn't know what else to do. *cries a bit* You left me, and you shut me out. I thought- - *cries a bit* I thought things were over between us. That you never wanted to see me again.

Nat: Allie, you know I would never just leave you! I've said that to you plenty of times! I fucking meant it! *snapping*

Allie: *cringes a bit at his low yelling*

Nat: *sees her cringe and sighs* I'm sorry. I don't mean to snap at you. I'm just..hurt.

Allie: So am I.

Nat: I know you are. Allie, what was I supposed to do? Just stay in California and pretend nothing happened? It did happen! And it changed my life forever! That was one of my deepest fears! And you knew that! I couldn't just stay there, Allie. I had to go. Or I was gonna lose you. Because I felt so awkward and so shitty about what happened, that I knew if I faced you right then and there, that things were gonna go bad. And I wasn't prepared to handle that. I wasn't. I was scared. So, I did the only thing that I could do. I left. For both of us.

Allie: But I didn't want you to leave. *sniffles* I wanted you to stay, I wanted us to talk everything out together. I wanted to tell you the truth, I wanted to tell you everything.

Nat: The first thing I wanna know, and don't you fucking lie to me, is why you lied to me about losing your virginity.

Allie: *sniffles* Because you were so convinced that it was gonna happen.. Like, you expected it to happen, like you wanted it to.. I didn't wanna tell you that I didn't go through with it, because I was scared and I never wanted it to happen with him. You believed that it happened, without a doubt in your mind.. So, I told you it did.

Nat: You could've told me you were scared Allie! You could've told me that you didn't want it to happen! I would not have judged you or been angry with you! What you do with your body is your business! It has nothing to do with me! No, I didn't expect it to happen! I thought it was, but I didn't expect it to! I damn sure didn't want it to! You know I was just as nervous, that night, as you were! No, I didn't want it to fucking happen! No matter how nice Kelli was to you! Like I said, you are my best friend! I protected you like a sister! Why the hell would I want someone to take your virginity?! I mean, I knew it was gonna happen someday, but still, I wasn't prepared for it then! I was just trying to be supportive! If you didn't wanna do it, Allie, you could've just told me at prom! You should've just told me at prom! You were supposed to be able to tell me anything! I thought we could tell each other anything! No matter what it was! No matter how good, how bad, or how crazy, we didn't keep shit from each other! We look out for each other! I would've looked out for you, that night, Allz! I would've taken you home, no questions asked, and we could've laid up, and just spent the night with each other. And instead, you chose not to tell me the truth, went off, and tried to force yourself to do something you weren't ready for! And lied to me about it! Kelli was going around, telling everyone that you two did it! That's why I believed it! Because you and him said it did!

Allie: I told him he could. *sniffles and looks down* We were making out in his room and... He started touching me in places and getting a little agressive. It didn't feel right. It felt cold and harsh. I wasn't comfortable. I started getting scared. I thought maybe if I told him to take it slow, that it would be less scary, that it would make me feel better. But, it didn't. And neither did he. He barely took it slow, for less than two minutes, before he got impatient and starting moving fast again. He pulled off his shirt, his shoes.. I couldn't keep up. And he was kissing me so aggressively, grabbing my hair, grabbing me, just so roughly.. When I tried to push him off, he pinned me down and told me to relax. But, I couldn't. I started freaking out and he just kept going. I didn't even see him grab a condom. He didn't care. When he pulled my dress down, and grabbed me.. I started crying a little, but he still didn't care.. And then, when he un-buckled his belt, and pinned my legs apart, I really freaked out. I kept pushing him off, but he didn't wanna stop, he just kept telling me to calm down and try to relax, and keep going. I didn't want to, I couldn't.. So, I told him no. Then, he got mad at me and pinned me down again. I had to beg him to stop, I had to threaten him.. That's when he got off of me and let me go. He started throwing and kicking stuff around his room. I told him I was sorry. And because I felt guilty and I didn't wanna be embarrassed at school, I told him he could tell everyone that we did it. He could say we did. And I was afraid to tell you, because I couldn't stop thinking about what happened that night, and I was afraid of what you might say. Or what you might've done to him. I just wanted it to be forgotten about. So, I lied. I thought you would wanna know what happened, had I told you I didn't go through with it. Maybe you wouldn't have asked questions, but part of me was hoping you would. Because I wanted you to know, part of me wanted you to know. But, I was too scared. I didn't want you to hurt him. I didn't want him to hurt you. I wanted to try. After everything you had said, telling me about your first time, and how it wasn't as scary as you thought it would be, trying to convince me that everything would be fine.. I wanted to try. I wanted to listen to your advice.

Nat: *puts his face in his hands and shakes his head* That fucking bastard.. *starts tapping his foot with anger*

Allie: I'm sorry.

Nat: Allie, like I said, I was just trying to be supportive! You didn't have to try and take what I said under consideration! I was just trying to calm you down! You were so anxious and scared, I just wanted you to calm down! You didn't have to take my advice! When I said it was less scary, I meant for you to feel less scared! Not him! But if he started getting scary, that's when you disregard that and get the fuck out! That creep could've hurt you! Allie, if you weren't ready, you weren't ready! Nothing was wrong with that! Sex is supposed to feel right! Your first time is supposed to feel right! It's supposed to be beautiful! Yeah, your heart might skip a beat or two, but that's only because of how strong you know your feelings are for someone! They're so strong, they're scary! Because you see what they can cause! If you didn't feel like Kelli was the one to do that with, then you should've listened to yourself! Not ignore every warning in your gut and try to force yourself! You could've really gotten hurt! And thinking about what could've happened, is pissing me off even more right now! You are my best friend! Whatever choices you make, whatever you decide, I'm not going to judge you! You should know that! I would never judge you! I just wanna be there for you, when you need me! You did not need to lie to me about that! Especially that! That fucker could've raped you! Do you get that!?

Allie: *sniffles* Yes.

Nat: Jesus!

Allie: I don't wanna eat anymore.

Nat: Stop eating and I stop talking.

Allie: I just wanna cuddle. *whimpers a bit*

Nat: *sighs irritably and runs a hand through his hair*

Allie: *whimpering* Please. *wipes her eyes*

Nat: Finish that bowl. Don't ask me to eat it with you, 'cause I'm not going to. That's yours. I want you to finish it.

Allie: *starts eating again*

Nat: *watches her* I love you. I just want you to be ok. I just want you to be happy.

Allie: You make me happy.

Nat: I haven't lately. I have a feeling you won't feel that way anymore, if you knew what I've been up to.

Allie: I do know. Alex told me things, too. He told me everything.

Nat: *looks down*

Allie: I'm mad at you, too. We're mad at each other. But, I don't wanna fight with you.

Nat: We can't just ignore it, because we don't wanna fight.

Allie: Can we do it, just for tonight? Please? *sniffles* I miss you and I just wanna lay down with you.

Nat: You mean, you wanna talk to me tomorrow?

Allie: Yes.

Nat: You'd be willing to talk, whatever it takes?

Allie: Yes. I just want you back. *sniffles*

Nat: Ok. *looking at her* Finish eating.

Allie: *finishes eating her yogurt, after a few minutes* I'm done.

Nat: *stands up and takes off his hoodie, then walks up to her bed*

(He takes the disposable bowl away from her and throws it in her trash, then climbs into her bed.)

Nat: Turn on your side.

Allie: *turns on her side, with her back facing Nat*

Nat: *wraps his arms around her and spoons with her* Get some sleep.

Allie: *puts her arms over his and holds them* Can I turn around?

Nat: Come on.

Allie: *turns around to face him and cuddles into his chest*

Nat: *puts his arm around her and kisses her hair* Sleep.

Allie: *puts her arm around him and holds onto him tight, savoring the feeling of being in his arms once again*

(Nat and Allie eventually fall asleep. After a few hours, Nat had woken up again. He looks at Allie and sees she's in a deep sleep. He gently takes his arms off her and quietly sneaks out of her bed. He quietly walks over to her chair, grabs his hoodie, and leaves her room silently. He goes downstairs, to the front door, and leaves, locking their door behind him. He goes home and goes to sleep.)

(The next day he shows up to his class and teaches. After the class, his friends stay behind.)

Allie: Where did you go?

Nat: I do have to work, Allz. That, and I'm not all the way right about sleeping with you just yet. I kept my shit together, for you. You remember, last time I was in a bed with you, there wasn't much cuddling going on.

Allie: Ok, but- -

Nat: *cuts her off* Hey. We're not arguing about this. Not here. Not today. Now.. *stands up and leans forward on his desk, with his hands on it* What are you doing for your birthday?

Allie: I don't.. I don't know.

Nat: Nothing?

Allie: I mean, it's Wednesday. I have my internship to think about. I have to work.

Nat: No party or anything?

Kristina: Well, we were thinking about doing something this weekend, maybe. If we can.

Nat: No, tonight. *looks at them* Don't worry about anything. I took care of it. You guys are good. *starts clearing up his desk* Do something with her tonight. Take her out, watch how much she drinks, make sure she eats. Have a good time. Get it out of your system.

Stiles: Wait, you're not coming?

Nat: I know she wants to party with her friends. All of you. Which is why I'm letting you guys do something with her now. But, I have other plans for her.

David: Other plans?

Nat: *sighs and runs a hand through his hair* Look, Allz. As far as what to give you for your birthday, I have no clue. I mean, I have something, but.. I just don't know about it. But, things are not steady between us right now. *looks at her* There's a lot of unresolved shit hanging around. I'm too messed up. We're messed up.. I've done some things. And I'm living in shades of gray. I need to get away.. With you. So, I'm not sure what to do today, exactly. But, I was thinking I could take you somewhere. Me and you. And we get everything off our chest.

Allie: *looking at him* Go where?

Nat: You said you'd be willing to talk, whatever it takes.. That's what I really needed to know. And I think this is what it's gonna take.. I can't say everything I wanna say, here. Not here with everyone, not with everything going on. I need it to just be us. I have to clear my conscience. And that involves you and only you. *looking at her* I can't do that here. I need to go someplace clean. Untouched. So, I cleared your schedule for you. I can have it undone, with zero problems, if you decide to say no. But, I want you to leave with me. I want you to take a trip with me. I wanna do this for your birthday, but also for us to clear the air. If you say yes, we leave tomorrow.

Allie: *gaping a bit* Where do you wanna go?

Nat: It's not about where I wanna go. This is technically your trip. A partial birthday present, in a way. So, I was thinking south of France.

Allie: *smiles excitedly a bit*

Nat: But it's your call. That's why I said party tonight. With your friends. Because they wanna spend time with you, on your special day, too.

Allie: But, you wouldn't come?

Nat: No. I just wouldn't be much in the mood.

Kristina: Or, how about this. You two take your trip first. Take some time out, to fix things, which, you'd better. And then come back. And we'll celebrate the right way. With EVERYONE there. *looks at Nat*

Nat: *looks up at Kristina, nods a bit, then back at Allie* It's your call.

Kristina: *looks at Allie* It's time you two got Natallie back together. You need this. Both of you. Especially Nat. He's going nuts, babe. Think about it. If you two left, he wouldn't be going after Manny or those other guys. He'd be out of trouble. Less violent. Less angry. Less likely to do something crazy. And you'd be less stressed.

Allie: What about you guys?

Brionna: Go on, babe. It's ok. We'll all party when you get back. Natty, too.

Allie: *smiles at her friends, then looks at Nat* Ok. I wanna go.

Nat: Alright. Pack tonight. We leave tomorrow morning. *finishes packing up his desk* I'll pick you up. But, tonight, just do something. Go out to eat, even.

Allie: If there's eating going on, then will you come?

Nat: *sighs* If you really need me to, yes.

Allie: Yes, I do need you to. We don't spend our birthdays apart. Fighting or not. *gives him a look*

Nat: *looks at her* Don't start. That's not fair. Look I gotta go, ok? *leaves*

(Everyone else leaves after him, goes to their last class, then goes to work. Nat goes to work as well, also preparing for his and Allie's trip. Later on, he gets a call from Allie, telling him where to come for dinner. They end up eating at Ichiban Steakhouse. Nat barely spoke. After dinner, dessert, and a few drinks, everyone went home, and went to sleep.)

(At 6 am, Nat woke up, showered, and got dressed in denim jeans, a navy/white baseball t-shirt, and his navy Converse sneakers. He grabs everything he needs, his luggage, and goes, and loads his stuff into his truck. He locks up his place, then heads off to get Allie. When he gets out front, he texts Allie to let her know he's out front. Allie opens the door, bringing out her luggage, and Nat goes and helps her. He loads her stuff up in his truck, helps her in the passenger seat, closes her door, then gets in, and drives to the airport, in silence. When they get there, Nat brings a luggage cart for their stuff, and loads everything on it. Then, goes to park the truck away. He locks it up and jogs back to the airport entrance. He grabs the cart and goes inside, followed by Allie. They go straight to a service desk.)

Administrator: Hi, how may I help you?

Nat: Flight for Nathaniel J. Wolff. W-O-L-F-F.

Administrator: Let me find it. *types in the computer* Ah, here you are. Flight to the south of France. First class. Let me get your tickets. *goes and grabs the tickets* And, may I see your passports and ID's.

Nat: *hands her his passport and ID, then Allie hands hers over*

Administrator: *looks at them* Ok. *hands them back* You guys will be on flight NAW, with Wolff Airlines. Have a nice flight, Mr. Wolff. *kind smile*

Nat: Thank you. *smiles kindly, grabs their stuff, and they head to airport security*

(They go through airport security, show their passports to the gatekeeper, drop their luggage off, grab their carry-on's, then board their plane. They find their seats, store their carry-on's, then sit down. After a while, the flight finally took off, and they waited until they were free move around. Nat grabs his carry-on down from it's storage, takes out his laptop, and lays back. Allie just curls up in her space, and looks at him. The young and attractive flight attendant comes over to their private cabin)

Attendant: *cute smile* Hello, Mr. Wolff. Welcome back. How are you this morning?

Nat: I'm fine, Gwen. *kind smile* And you?

Gwen: Well, I woke up this morning. *chuckles*

Nat: Amen. *chuckles*

Gwen: *chuckles* What can I get for you, Nat?

Nat: A bottle of wine would be nice. Italian. I don't care what year.

Gwen: Would you like your usual dinner, tonight?

Nat: Yes, please. And can I get some fruit and cheese, to go with the wine, please?

Gwen: Anything you want, sir. It's your plane. *chuckles* And her? *points to Allie*

Nat: She can have whatever she wants. I'll let you two discuss that. But, please bring her a steak, also. A big one. She needs to eat.

Gwen: Yes sir. Is there anything else I can get for you, miss? *kind smile*

Allie: No thank you. I'll just share with him for now.

Gwen: Ok. Be right back. *walks off*

Nat: *looking at his laptop and typing* I'll be seeing to it, you eat. I'm not screwing around.

Allie: Ok. *shyly, looking at him, she touches the back of his hair*

Nat: *continues typing*

Allie: What are you doing? *shy voice*

Nat: *shakes his head nothing and continues typing*

Allie: Are you really mad at me?

Nat: *continues typing and shakes his head no*

Allie: You didn't talk to me the whole way here. *playing with the back of his hair a little*

Nat: Not really much to talk about, this early in the morning. *typing*

Allie: We have plenty to talk about. *gentle, careful voice*

Nat: *stops typing, sighs a bit, and looks over at her*

Allie: I'm sorry. *touches his face* But, I can't take it when you ice me out. I don't like this. I hate it. I miss my cuddle baby. I miss you.

Nat: I'm sorry. *looking at her* I'm trying my best. I really am. Everything just...doesn't feel right. Nothing feels right.

Allie: *looking at him* Nothing?

Nat: *looks at her for another minute, then looks down* Part of you feels right. But I don't want just part of you.

Allie: And I don't want just part of you. I want all of you.

Nat: I know. But please, just, be patient with me. Patience and understanding.

Allie: Ok. *lays her head on his shoulder*

Nat: *continues typing on his laptop*

Allie: You know I'm not Aviana, right?

Nat: Yeah?

Allie: So, I'm not ok with you working, while we're supposed to be spending time together.

Nat: Another hour, please. *continues typing*

Allie: That's all you get.

Nat: Yes, mother.

Allie: *playfully hits his arm*

(Nat continues working on his laptop. After about 20 minutes, Gwen and another attendant showed up with Nat's order. They sit everything down and go back to work. Nat and Allie eat their food in silence, and Nat makes sure Allie finishes all her food, which she does. Nat continues working on his laptop some more, while Allie just played on her phone. When his hour was up, Allie started pushing his laptop closed. Nat stopped typing and exited his work.)

Allie: Times up.

Nat: 10 more minutes.

Allie: Not gonna happen. Off.

Nat: What am I supposed to do?

Allie: Not work.

Nat: Work is keeping me sane.

Allie: How about a movie?

Nat: Ok. What do you wanna watch?

Allie: Um..

Nat: *quickly adds* Nothing with sex, either!

Allie: *laughs a little* You pick.

Nat: Ooo, How To Train Your Dragon.

Allie: Perfect. *chuckles*

(Nat puts the movie on and they watch. They spend a few hours watching movies, until Nat fell asleep. Allie closes his laptop and just lays next to him, petting his hair softly, and looking at his face. She does that for a while, until she falls asleep herself. When they wake up, they have dinner. After they finish, Gwen takes their plates away.)

Nat: Good?

Allie: Yeah. Really good.

Nat: Cool. *lays back and gets on his phone*

Allie: *sighs and slowly grabs his phone*

Nat: *looks over at her*

Allie: *looks at him, and slowly takes his phone*

Nat: *sighs and just lays his hands down*

Allie: Talk to me. *softly* Please.

Nat: What do you wanna talk about?

Allie: Anything.

Nat: I don't know what to talk about. I kinda wanna just wait until we get off the plane and to the hotel. We still have a way.

Allie: Wouldn't it be good to just try and knock some stuff out?

Nat: *sighs* I guess.

Allie: I'm glad you got some sleep.

Nat: Yeah. Kinda hard to lately.

Allie: Because every time you go to sleep, you dream about what happened?

Nat: Alex?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: Yeah. *playing with his hands*

Allie: I dream about it, too.

Nat: *looks at her*

Allie: Not like a nightmare, though.

Nat: I figured. *looks back at his hands, playing with them*

Allie: I love you.

Nat: I love you, too, Allie. I'm not trying to tell you that I don't. You know I love you. I'm just confused. Conflicted. I'm trying to handle it. It's not something I can just easily do. Not with this. *looking at his hands* I'm usually in a stable state of mind. Where I can handle things. No matter what it is. But now, I'm just shook up. I don't know.

Allie: *touches his thigh*

Nat: I know this doesn't really phase you. But to me, it's different.

Allie: It does phase me. Because it phases you.

Nat: *stays silent and plays with his hands for a minute* If you know everything, then.. How come you haven't said anything about it? You told me you were mad.

Allie: I am mad. But, I really can't be.

Nat: Why?

Allie: Because it was my fault. Everything you did. It was because I pushed you.

Nat: Either way it goes, I'm not really that justified. *playing with his hands* I kinda just..did whatever I thought would help me forget. But in the end… It wasn't even worth it.. Because I didn't forget. I couldn't. Everything may have helped me stop thinking about it. But only for a brief second.

Allie: Even being with all those girls?

Nat: Yeah. *looking at his hands* How come you didn't date anybody else?

Allie: Because I don't want anybody, but you.

Nat: That just makes me feel like an even bigger asshole.

Allie: You're not an asshole. Not to me.

Nat: All those girls?.? And you don't think I'm an asshole?.?

Allie: No.

Nat: Part of the reason I did it…was because I didn't wanna believe you were still a virgin. I wanted to believe that you had done it before. That I wasn't your first.

Allie: Nat, I'm sorry. But.. I was. And, I gave it to you.

Nat: It didn't feel like it.

Allie: What?

Nat: It didn't feel like you were a virgin.

Allie: *chuckles a bit* Sorry, but… I have you to thank for that. I guess you did teach me, in a way.

Nat: *puts a hand over his eyes and shakes his head* Jesus.

Allie: Other things, I learned from Kris.

Nat: Remind me to kill her.

Allie: *chuckles* Don't. I had an idea of what to do, also.

Nat: *looks at her* Why me?

Allie: Why not?

Nat: *looks back at his hands* I need you to tell me now. Do you hate me for being with those girls?

Allie: I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I hate those girls. For touching you. Kissing you. Saying they love you. Saying your name. Looking at you. Throwing themselves at you. Luring you. I know that's why you ended up sleeping with them in the first place.

Nat: *looks over at her*

Allie: *sits up and straddles him*

Nat: *exhales deeply and nervously*

Allie: *takes his face in her hands* You are MINE. You've always been mine. And it makes me insanely mad when they try to take you or have you. Aviana included. That's why we never got along.

Nat: *looks at her*

Allie: I don't wanna fucking share you. With anyone. That's why I'm mad. *rests her forehead on his*

Nat: *closes his eyes and breathes deeply*

Allie: *hugs him and holds onto him*

Nat: *slowly hugs her too*

(They stay just like that, until they go to sleep. When they wake up again, they wake up to an announcement that they're about to land. They pack up their carry-on's and buckle up their seatbelts. When they finally land, they make their way off the plane. They go claim their luggage, go through security, then go out the front entrance. There's a man holding a sign, with Nat's name on it. Nat approaches him.)


	7. Chapter 7

Nat: Terrence?

Terrence: Mr. Wolff. Welcome. Sorry, I'm used to meeting your father. *chuckles and sticks out his hand*

Nat: I know. *chuckles and shakes his hand* Nice to meet you. This is my friend, Allie.

Terrence: Bonjour Mademoiselle, Bienvenue en France.

Allie: Je vous remercie, monsieur. Ravi de vous rencontrer. *kind smile*

Terrence: Ah, she speaks the language! *chuckles*

Nat: Yeah, SHE, speaks that shit. I don't. I'm gonna load up the car. *takes the luggage cart to the trunk of the car*

Terrence: *laughs a little and pats Nat on the back* Do you speak it fluently?

Allie: Qui. *chuckles*

Terrence: Excellent. *chuckles* Monsieur Nat is so hopeless, whenever he comes to France. Maybe you could ensure he doesn't get lost, this time.

Allie: *chuckles* That's why I'm here.

Terrence: *chuckles*

(Nat finishes loading up the car.)

Terrence: *hands him a set of keys* Enjoy, buddy.

Nat: Thanks, Terrence. See you later.

Terrence: Will do. *looks at Allie* Enjoy France, Mademoiselle.

Allie: Merci, Monsieur. *kind smile*

(Terrence leaves.)

Nat: *smirks at her* You got a thing, for Terrence?

Allie: No, asshole. *chuckles* He's like 30. But, he was a gentlemen.

Nat: I forgot. You've got a fetish for French guys. *chuckles*

Allie: Shut up! *chuckles* Can we go?

Nat: Get in the car. *chuckles*

Allie: *goes over to the passenger side and Nat opens her door for her, letting her in*

Nat: *closes her door, then goes and gets in on the driver's side*

(They drive for a couple hours, before they reach the hotel they're staying at. Nat parks out front and gives the keys to the valet. He grabs a luggage cart and unloads his and Allie's stuff, then they go in. They go to the front desk. There's a female administrator.)

Nat: English, please and thank you.

Administrator: *chuckles* Welcome. How may I help you?

Nat: Reservation for Nat, N-A-T, Wolff. W-O-L-F-F.

Administrator: *types in the computer* Ah. Welcome, Mr. Wolff. Your father isn't here?

Nat: No. This is more of a retreat for me and my friend, here. *gestures to Allie* Things have been crazy.

Administrator: *chuckles* I know how it is. Such a blessing to get away, huh?

Nat: Yes.

Administrator: *hands him two room keys* Your luxury suite is on the top floor.

Nat: Thank you.

Administrator: Enjoy your stay. *kind smile*

(Nat and Allie go over to the elevator and step in, with their luggage. They go up to the top floor and find their suite. They go inside and Allie gasps. Nat just keeps hauling the bags in. He sits them down on the bed.)

Nat: You cool with sharing a room or do you want your own?

Allie: You know I wanna share.

Nat: Ok. Just making sure. I'm gonna run this cart back down.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: Look around. *leaves with the cart*

(Allie explores around the large suite, then goes out on the balcony, finding a bath tub, a hot tub, and a small pool. She looks at the amazing view and just stands out there. 5 minutes later, Nat is back. He finds her out on the balcony.)

Nat: Hey. You alright?

Allie: Yeah. Just checking everything out. This is beautiful.

Nat: Yeah. *takes off his shirt* I'm gonna grab a shower. Do what you want. *walks back into the suite, grabs his suitcase, and goes into the bathroom, closing the door behind him*

Allie: *walks into the suite and slowly walks up to the bathroom door*

(She hears Nat turn on the shower. She knocks a little, but Nat doesn't answer. She quietly turns the knob and opens the door. Nat was just about to pull his boxer briefs down, when he sees Allie and screams a little.)

Nat: What the- -!? Allz, what are you doing?!

Allie: Sorry! I didn't think it was unlocked! I was just messing around!

Nat: Did you wanna shower first, or- -?

Allie: No, I'll just take a bath. *chuckles a bit* I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd care.

Nat: Yes, I care! *blushing* Look, after what happened, I am extremely self-conscious about you seeing me naked. Ok, Nani? And I'm self-conscious about seeing you naked. I know we had sex, I know we saw each other naked briefly, but I am not prepared for that again, at all.

Allie: I didn't really get to see much, baby. *chuckles a bit* You kinda flipped off the bed. Quick. I wanna see.. *chuckling*

Nat: Nope! Nope! Not happening! Go on! Take your bath!

Allie: What if you saw me naked?

Nat: I don't want to! *chuckles nervously* I mean, I don't mean that like I wouldn't enjoy it. I just..don't think that's a good idea. Allz..

Allie: Ok, ok. But, can we sit down and talk, after we clean up?

Nat: Whatever you want. Just..let me shower.

Allie: Ok. *leaves the bathroom*

Nat: *locks the door behind her*

(Nat gets in the shower and starts washing up. Meanwhile, Allie ran the bath that was out on the balcony, after talking on the phone for about 20 minutes. When it's done, she strips and gets in. She relaxes and closes her eyes. Meanwhile, Nat gets out the shower, dries off, and puts on white cotton shorts and a white t-shirt. He runs some hair product through his wet curly hair, then cleans up his stuff, and comes out of the bathroom. He sits his stuff away, and looks around for Allie. He sees the balcony doors are opened. He sighs and grabs a bottle of wine. He opens it and drinks from it, grabs a wine glass, then heads out to the balcony. He finds Allie in the tub, with bubbles, with her eyes shut, relaxing. He walks over to the tub and sits beside it. Nat touches her back. Allie opens her eyes and looks at him.)

Nat: You know, this is a scenario I once had.

Allie: *smiles a bit* Is it?

Nat: Yeah. *pours a glass of wine* It ended pretty nicely. Romantic sex right in the tub. *offers her the glass he just poured* Have some wine.

Allie: *takes the glass* Thank you.

Nat: *nods and takes another drink from the bottle*

Allie: I had a scenario like this, too.

Nat: I think I remember it.. Yeah, you come home from work. Get straight in the bath. Pour some wine. And your man comes home, finds you. You tell him to get in with you. You give him some wine. Next thing you know, you two are rockin' the boat.

Allie: *giggles and laughs*

Nat: *chuckles and drinks some more wine from the bottle*

Allie: Bath tub sex is just so nice. *sips her wine*

Nat: Apparently. *chuckles a bit* So… What did you wanna talk about?

Allie: Um…. You said you were self-conscious about seeing me naked... But, when I had my meltdown last year.. And you couldn't get me to calm down.. You went down on me. *looks at him* Were you self-conscious then?

Nat: You weren't really that naked.. *looks at her* And, I closed my eyes.. I really just did what I knew I had to.. I knew Aviana had pushed you way past your limit. She took you over the edge.. And you were already stressed, but I never knew what it was about.. When I saw you losing control like that and I couldn't get you to stop by just talking to you or holding you.. I got scared. I felt helpless.. I'd never seen you like that.. And I felt like you were gonna do something crazy. 'Cause I could tell you were past the point of no return. You weren't really you anymore. You were just consumed by your emotions, you were hurt, conflicted.. You didn't feel loved. You were really just losing your mind. And I couldn't take seeing you like that.. So, I did what I had to. Or, what I kind of wanted to. I wanted to show you love. And, it ended up being that, because you know I'm more than familiar with your thighs. It's a erogenous zone for you.. You love it when I'm down there.. *looking at her*

Allie: *bites her lip a bit and nods*

Nat: And I had never gone down on a girl before.. To me, that's showing nothing but love and appreciation. Worship. Between Manny, keeping how you felt concealed from me, and all the shitty guys you had gone through.. I know you didn't feel any of that. And you deserved to. So, I showed it to you. Gave it to you. Another special kiss. *looking at her*

Allie: *gapes at him a bit*

Nat: I made a promise to take care of you. I meant it. And I didn't put much thought towards Aviana, because, after I saw you two going at it and saw how you were.. I knew she had done something. And she was out of strikes. *looking at Allie* I love you so much. I just can't stand seeing you sad or hurt. By anyone. I'm used to seeing you smiling and happy.

Allie: That's because of you. Like I said, you make me happy.

Nat: Evidently it kept you going. Alex told me this story about us, when you were born..

Allie: I know. He told me.

Nat: *looking at her* I had no idea.

Allie: I had a feeling it was you. *chuckles a bit* Something to do with you.

Nat: Not me. *chuckles a bit and drinks some more wine*

Allie: Have you..gone down on other girls, since?

Nat: No. *looks at her* Just you.

Allie: You know, ever since that and..us having sex.. I've been so hormonal lately.

Nat: *looking at her*

Allie: It's been driving me crazy.

Nat: So, why not sleep with someone else?

Allie: Because I'm in love. *looking at him* I don't want anyone else, but you. I don't wanna make love to anyone, but you. I don't wanna touch, kiss or feel anyone, but you. I don't wanna be with anybody, but you.

Nat: I wanted you to sleep with other people. Even just 1 or 2. I wanted you to try and forget what happened. I wanted you to explore. Find someone better.

Allie: No one's better than you.

Nat: How do you know that? *looks at her* There's always someone out there, Allz. There's a lot of people.

Allie: It's like you told me, once. There's only one Allie J. Dee in the world.. And she's all yours. Well, there's only one Natty J. Wolff in the world.. And I want him to be all mine. Because they can't all be like you. There's only one you. And I want you. I don't care who else is out there, Nat. You're all that I see. That's how it's been my whole life.. That's how I want it to continue.. I'm not gonna forget what happened in that bed. Ever. The only guy I wanna explore is you.

Nat: Do you know how long I walked around, thinking you had more experience than me? More bodies? I mean, you had been in way more relationships than me.

Allie: But I never slept with any of them. Not only because they didn't deserve it, but because you did.

Nat: I was feeling SO insecure next to you. So inexperienced, so shy, so embarrassed. I thought you had taken on more than me. That you had better than me.

Allie: No.

Nat: That's why I wasn't feeling so confident about us having sex. And I didn't feel confident after. I thought I wasn't enough for you. Until I found out you were still a virgin. I didn't wanna believe that, even after I heard it. Until Alex made me see that it really was true. I haven't had sex, since. Guilty conscience. *looks down*

Allie: You didn't know. That's my fault. Not yours.

Nat: Allie, I would've done whatever it took, to forget. *looks at her* I was that shook up. What we did scares me. You scare me.

Allie: Why do I scare you?

Nat: Because you have a power over me. You make me strong, but you also make me weak. It's like..you have my soul. *looks at her* If I lost you because of anything, I don't know what I'd do. You've always looked out for me. You've always been my best friend. Even before everything that happened, you've had this power over me. As my friend, you had this power over me. And I wasn't even sure how I felt about you, then. I'm still not sure. But, you bring out the best in me. I don't wanna lose that. For any reason. I'm not prepared to lose that. You're beautiful, you're smart, independent, goal-oriented, successful, strong, with aspirations that you always reach. You have so many friends, that look out for you. You can have any guy you want. You don't even need me.. I can barely act right without you. *sorry eyes*

Allie: You have a power over me, too. *touches his face* You think you don't?

Nat: *shakes his head, looking at her*

Allie: You do. *kisses his lips softly* Everything you just said to me, applies to you too. You're my strength, and my weakness. I never wanna lose you either. And I don't plan to. I know we're gonna be ok. Because I love the shit out of you.

Nat: *chuckles a bit*

Allie: I do. *touching his face* And I know that you love me.

Nat: I do. *lays his forehead on hers*

Allie: You have my soul, baby. I've always known how I feel about you. I still do. You bring out the best in me. You make me better. We have the same friends and they look out for both of us. But they can never look out for me, the way that you do. You think I know how to act, without you? Look at me. Look at how I've been for the past 3 years. For the past 8 months.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Yeah.

Allie: That is all you, baby. And I know, as well as anyone, that you can have any girl you want. I wanna be the girl that you want.

Nat: All the shit I've done.. *sits up and shakes his head* I feel like you shouldn't want me at all.

Allie: I know that everything you did was out of anger and stress. You just wanted to stop thinking about things. I get that. I had my part in it.

Nat: *takes a few gulps of wine from the bottle* And I know you hate me for all that crazy shit I pulled.

Allie: Stop. I do not hate you. I could never hate you and I will never. But, I am upset. You know how I feel about all that crazy shit! You were drunk and playing on the roof of a building! You were doing crazy stunts in traffic, on motorcycles! You were street racing! If anything ever happened to you, I would go out of my mind, Nat! And what makes me even more pissed off, is that you didn't even care!

Nat: I really didn't. *shakes his head and shrugs carelessly* I just wanted some fun. And street racing? I'm good at it.

Allie: I don't care! Shit happens all the time! And regardless, it's illegal Nat!

Nat: *sighs* Yeah, I guess.

Allie: You guess?.?

Nat: I just think you worry about me a little too much. *looking down*

Allie: Yeah, I'm supposed to! That's what we do! Worry about each other! Look out for each other! Protect each other!

Nat: You can't protect me, Allz. No one can. I protect myself. It's not your job.

Allie: Like hell, it isn't. Like hell if I can't, like hell if I won't. Keeping you safe and out of trouble is my job. I don't give a damn what you say.

Nat: *sighs and looks away*

Allie: You don't always protect yourself, because you don't always care. Everything you've done lately is proof of that. And that's why it is my job. Because you know I don't mess around, when it comes to you. The same way you are with me.

Nat: Fine. *looks at her* I'm sorry.

Allie: And you're wrong..

Nat: *confused look*

Allie: I do need you.

Nat: *stares at her*

Allie: *pulls him in slow by his shirt and kisses him deeply* You're my heart.

Nat: *looks at her* I'm gonna go lay down. Go ahead and finish your bath. *takes another few gulps of wine, then pours the rest in Allie's glass*

(Nat goes back into the suite and lays down on the bed. Allie relaxes in the bath again, thinking about Nat. She washes herself and after 30 minutes she finally gets out the tub. She wraps her towel around her and goes back into the room. She sees Nat just laying on his back and playing on his phone. She goes in the bathroom, puts on lotion, dries and combs her hair, and puts on her bra and panties, along with a white v-neck. She hears Nat talking in the room and cracks the door of the bathroom, listening. He was talking to someone on speaker.)

Nat: Lyla, I'm not even in Massachusetts anymore.

Lyla: *sniffles* Then where the fuck are you?.?

Nat: I'm not there! So why are you getting mad at me!?

Lyla: Why did you just leave?

Nat: I didn't just leave! My board sent me south! What do you want me to do about that!?

Lyla: I fucking miss you!

Nat: *sighs irritably* For what?.? We weren't dating, Lyla! I'm not trying to be insensitive and I'm not trying to be a jerk, but we were never dating! You're sitting there and you're letting a one night stand, mess with your head!

Lyla: That's not all it was, to me! *crying*

Nat: What are you talking about!? Yes it was! Don't sit there and try to make me sound crazy! You were the one who told me only once! You said just one time!

Lyla: I didn't know you were gonna make me have feelings for you!

Nat: I didn't make you do anything!.! You, Dana, Infiniti, and Chelsea can stop!.! You guys can all stop!

Lyla: Ok, so what? You just hit and run, Nat? I thought you were better than that!

Nat: I am better than that! And that's not what I did! But you guys knew what it was with me! Y'all asked for me! Y'all put the sex on the table! I take full responsibility for my actions! But, at the end of the day, I never wanted shit to be like this! And you guys know that! All of you told me the same thing! That it was a one time thing, that you only wanted it to be a one time thing! You all said you weren't gonna get attached to it! Then, I turn around and suddenly I'm the bad guy, for believing you!? That's fucked up man!

Lyla: Ok, so you didn't really care about me?

Nat: Of course I did! I cared about all of you! I still do! I don't just dog girls! I would never do that! I'm not like that! But, you guys are not looking at me and my life right now! Shit is not ok!

Lyla: How?.?

Nat: Stuff you wouldn't understand. Look, I never meant to hurt any of you. And if I did, that's my mistake. Ok? I'm sorry. But, I just have a lot to fix right now. Stuff that HAS to be fixed. When all of that happened, I was in a bad place. And I still am. It's not you guys. It's me. And I'm not just saying that, I mean it. It really is me. I don't wanna be a jerk, because I know you guys have feelings for me. But it's not me that you miss.

Lyla: Obviously I miss the sex too, Nat! But that's not all I want from you! And you know that! You met the real me! All of that was real! I didn't just tell you what you wanted to hear! Yes, I really wanted to sleep with you, but only because I really really liked you! And I still do! The sex was just a bonus! That's why I just went on ahead and said just once! Because I felt like you wouldn't have done it, if I told you that I wanted it to be serious!

Nat: Well, obviously, I would have said no! Not only because I wasn't looking to be in a relationship right then and there, but because I don't fuck on the first date! And what you're telling me right now is that you lied to me! 'Cause had I known that you wanted shit to be serious, you're right, I would've said no!

Lyla: I wasn't trying to lie, Nat! Honestly! I just really liked you and I wanted you! I think I love you!

Nat: *sighs and pounds the bed, then runs a hand through his hair* Lyla, no.

Lyla: *crying* Don't fucking tell me no!

Nat: Lyla, It can't happen! Ok?! You haven't even known me that long! You can't love me! You're just letting your feelings cloud your judgement!

Lyla: You fucked with my feelings!

Nat: I didn't mean to!.! *getting frustrated* Lyla, you're not listening to me! I'm not in Massachusetts anymore!

Lyla: Then, why can't I just come to you?.?

Nat: Because you can't and I'm not gonna let you! No you can't come to me! I'm not even in the states right now! I'm on a trip!

Lyla: Why are you always leaving!?

Nat: See? Do you wanna deal with that all the time!? 'Cause that's all you're gonna get from me! My life is just too busy, Lyla! I'm no good to anyone right now! Especially on commitment! And if that's what you're looking for, then this dick is not for you! All I can do is be honest with you, sweetie! I can't do it! I'm sorry! I'm just useless right now!

Lyla: Don't try to tell me you can't be committed Nat! 'Cause I know you can be and I know you are!

Nat: Not right now! I'm not in a good place! I've told you this! I've told all of you this! You guys knew this! My shit is not together right now! I'm not stable, I'm not shit right now! And until I'm stable, until I get my shit together, I can't be in a relationship with anybody right now! And I'm not trying to be! I need to fix my shit!

Lyla: Ok, you're off fixing shit that you shouldn't even have to fix! Is this about that Allie girl again?! Nat, she lied to you! Not the other way around! She was not honest with you! She caused shit to break and collapse with you! That shit is her mess! So why do you have to clean it up!? Why do you have to do anything?! Why should you do anything!?

Nat: Come on. Don't talk about her like that.

Lyla: It's the truth! Don't defend her! You were mad at her! And you still are! She lied, Nat! She's a liar! And once again, you are off, going insane, over her! Over some shit you didn't even do! That wasn't even your fault! You did nothing wrong! And if she loved you and cared about you the way you claim she did, she would've kept it honest with you! Instead, she lied in your face, and had you looking like an idiot for 6 years, just like the rest of your so-called friends!

Nat: Lyla, that's my business. Whatever happened between me and her, is our business, and we'll work it out ourselves. It's no one else's business. Don't talk about her like that. She's not a liar. And I've never said that.

Lyla: No, you didn't say it! I did! Because that's what she is!

Nat: No she's not! Knock it off! Look, I know I'm mad, but I'm moving past that! Trying to, at least. But, as of right now, I'm just as guilty as she is. And if we do work shit out, I'm the one with the past. Not her.

Lyla: She already has a past, Nat! She had one long before you did! Just because she didn't sleep with anyone, doesn't mean she's more innocent than you! You don't owe her shit, Nat! Least of all, guilt! You went off and did what you did, because of what her and your alleged friends did! They lied to you, and treated you like shit! You had every right to get out and have some fun! To be your own person! You didn't owe her loyalty or anything! She fucked you while you were emotionally dysfunctional! You guys were not in a relationship! So, why feel guilt!?

Nat: Lyla, just stop. You don't understand. It's deeper than that. Look, if you care about me, you will hear me out and just listen to what I'm saying. I am not suited to be in a relationship right now. That is not her fault and I don't blame her. This is about me. Trust me. You do not want me right now. No one wants me right now. And that's my weight to carry. I just need you to understand. Please. I do love you, sweetheart. I do care about you. But I'm no good to anyone right now. And I'm sorry. I'm just not on my game.

Lyla: So, what am I supposed to do? *sniffles* Just sit down here and miss your crazy ass?

Nat: I'll miss you, too. All of you. But I can't do it. Please, just, respect that.

Lyla: I blame her. For all of this. *sniffles*

Nat: Don't. Stop. It's not her fault.

(Allie sniffles and closes the door quickly. She goes and sits on the bathroom floor and cries a bit, after hearing Nat's conversation. Nat hears the bathroom door and looks over in it's direction.)

Nat: Shit. Lyla, I gotta go.

Lyla: Fine. I love you. *sniffles*

Nat: Love you too. *hangs up and throws his phone on the bed*

(Nat jogs over to the bathroom door and lightly knocks. After waiting a minute, he doesn't get an answer. He puts his ear to the door and listens. He hears soft crying.)

Nat: Shit. *goes in the bathroom and finds Allie on the bathroom floor, crying*

Allie: *wipes her eyes quickly and looks at him*

Nat: What are you doing?

Allie: Nothing. *sniffles*

Nat: *sighs and runs a hand through his hair* You heard, huh?

Allie: *looks down shyly*

Nat: You see why no good comes from eavesdropping?

Allie: I didn't mean to. *sniffles*

Nat: I know. But, still, the next time you're hanging around in somebody's backyard, you might wanna let them know.

Allie: *nods and sniffles* Your friend really blames me?

Nat: *looks at her for a minute, then holds out his hand to her*

Allie: *looks at his hand*

Nat: Come on. *softly*

Allie: *slowly takes his hand*

Nat: *helps her up, then picks her up*

Allie: *looks at him, with her arms around his neck*

Nat: *carries her out of the bathroom, walks over to the bed, crawls onto it, and gently lays her down*

Allie: *looks up at him*

Nat: *rests his hands on the bed, on both sides of her, then gently kisses her lips* She does. But, I don't. So, don't worry about her.

Allie: But she's right. *sniffles* It is my fault.

Nat: I don't blame you. Just stop thinking about what you heard. Pay no attention to it. All that should matter is how I feel about you. And right now, I'm telling you that I don't blame you.

Allie: I blame me.

Nat: *looking at her* Don't.

Allie: I never should've lied to you.

Nat: I know you didn't mean to. *kisses her deeply*

Allie: *kisses back*

Nat: Ignore her. *kissing her*

Allie: *moans a bit*

Nat: *touches her body and slides his hands down to her waist*

(Nat grabs the waistband of Allie's panties. He pulls them down and takes them off, dropping them on the floor. He suddenly takes his shirt off, throws it to the ground, goes back to kissing Allie gently, spreads her legs, grabs her inner thighs, holding her legs down, then starts trailing kisses down her body, all the way down to her sex, with his eyes closed.)

Allie: I just put those on. *points to her panties*

Nat: *looks up at her, with his mouth still between her legs* I don't give a fuck and neither do you. *puts his mouth to her sex and starts to kiss and lick her*

Allie: *laughs a little, then starts moaning*

(Nat goes down on her for about 30 minutes. Allie comes 6 times. Nat gives her a final kiss down there, then moves back up on her and kisses her lips.)

Allie: *moans and pants*

Nat: Put some pants on. Let's go get some food. *gets off of her, climbs out of bed, picks up his shirt, puts it on, and goes over to his suitcase of shoes*

Allie: *lays there, still panting, for a minute, then she finally gets up, puts her panties back on, and goes over to her suitcase*

(She gets dressed and puts on some shoes, and her and Nat leave. They go out to a restaurant, order some food, and have dinner, in silence. After that, they went for a walk, in silence, then went back to the hotel. They kick off their shoes and Nat goes to lay on the bed. Allie looks at him for a minute, then goes over to the bed and sits next to him.)

Allie: You alright?

Nat: Are you? *scoffs* My feelings didn't get hurt.

Allie: I only listened because I heard what you were saying. You sounded frustrated.

Nat: I was.

Allie: And then I heard your friend say my name.

Nat: We're friends, but not all like that. I met her at a party. We were having one on campus. She goes to the school. I was drinking, she came up, said hi. We started talking. She told me she wanted to hook up. I let her know that I wasn't really in the best state of mind for that. And I definitely didn't wanna toy with her feelings. But, we were both drunk and she wasn't taking no for an answer. She told me she just wanted to do it for the night and that's it. Said no strings attached. And me, being as fucked up as I was, it happened. And now she has feelings for me. *looks up at the ceiling* I didn't even say or do anything. I just went about my business. And suddenly she has feelings for me. Several of them have feelings for me. And they all told me it was only supposed to be a one night stand.

Allie: Now you feel bad?

Nat: Yeah. *looking up* I didn't mean to mess with anyone's head. Or their emotions. I'm mostly frustrated. I mean, I'm not mad at them for feeling something for me, I just…wish people would actually mean what they say. Now I look like a jackass and a jerk.

Allie: You're neither of those things.

Nat: Thanks for trying to make me feel better.

Allie: I mean it, Nat.

Nat: Yeah, yeah. *looking up* 27 girls. All sweet, genuine girls. And.. I walked off on them.

Allie: They lied to you, just like I did. I didn't mean to, but they did. They just wanted to sleep with you, Nat. That's why they tried so hard for a one night stand. That's why they lied and said no strings attached. They played themselves. You didn't play them. You can't help how people feel about you. No one can help how they feel. But how they feel isn't always right. And sometimes, it's self-inflicted. They brought those emotions onto themselves, when they lied.

Nat: *looking up* I guess. I just want you to ignore what you heard. All of them are just mad because they think I'm making the wrong decision, by fixing things with you. They wanted me to walk away.

Allie: I'm glad you didn't.

Nat: Yeah, me too. *looking up, he sighs and rolls his eyes* Do what you want. *turns away from her on his side* I'm going to bed.

Allie: Are you mad at me?

Nat: I'm not mad at anyone.

Allie: Then, can we talk? *yawns*

Nat: You're tired. Go to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow.

Allie: Can we cuddle? *touches his back*

Nat: I don't care. Come on.

Allie: *takes off her shorts, so she's back in her v-neck and panties*

(She flips the blanket, and climbs into bed, next to Nat.)

Allie: Can you take off your shorts and shirt?

Nat: I'll take my shirt off, but I wanna sleep in my shorts tonight. *sits up and takes off his shirt*

Allie: Ok. *scoots into his arms*

Nat: *holds her* Goodnight.

Allie: I love you.

Nat: Love you too. *closes his eyes*


	8. Chapter 8

(He and Allie go to sleep.)

(The next day, Allie wakes up and sees that Nat is gone. She looks at her phone and sees it's 2 in the afternoon. She finds a hot breakfast waiting next to her. Just then, Nat walks into the hotel room, shirtless and sweaty, panting a bit.)

Allie: Where'd you go?

Nat: Relax. I just went for a run.

Allie: Why didn't you wake me?

Nat: You were sleeping peacefully.

Allie: I would've gone with you.

Nat: It's fine. I wanted you to get some sleep. Eat your food. *kicks off his shoes, picks up a towel, and wipes the sweat from his body and face* I'm gonna go surf.

Allie: I wanna go with you.

Nat: Ok, eat first, Allz. You're not leaving this room, until you do.

Allie: Ok. *starts eating*

Nat: *takes his bag into the bathroom and closes the door behind him*

(Nat changes into his swim trunks and throws on a tank top, and his black/white canvas shoes. He comes out the bathroom and goes over to a long black bag. He unzips it and reveals a black surfboard, with the word "Kahuna" on it. He looks it over, then puts it back in it's bag and zips it up. Allie continues eating and finishes 15 minutes later. She gets up, goes to the bathroom, takes a shower, freshens up, puts on her bikini, then some shorts and a t-shirt. She throws on her flip flops and grabs her beach bag. Her and Nat head out the door and go down to their car. They go to the beach and find a spot. Nat kicks off his shoes, takes off his tank top, gets his surfboard and wax out, and starts waxing his board. Allie kicks off her flip flops, takes her t-shirt off, and her shorts. She takes out a bottle of sunscreen, stands up, goes behind Nat, and starts putting some on his back.)

Nat: Whoa. What are you doing?

Allie: Putting sunscreen on you. You need some.

Nat: I think I was fine. But, thanks.

Allie: No you weren't. And no way in hell was I letting you go out there, without any.

Nat: Gee, thanks mom. *sarcastically*

Allie: *pinches his nipple*

Nat: Ow!

Allie: Mad or not, you still do not get sarcastic with me!

Nat: Ok! *rubs his nipple*

Allie: Asshole. *rubbing his back and shoulders*

Nat: You love it. *waxing his board*

Allie: *slathers his arms and chest* I'm gonna sunbathe for a minute, then will you come get me? I'd like to hang out with you today.

Nat: Yes, I will come get you.

Allie: Thank you. *kisses his back*

Nat: That reminds me of your birthday last year. When you tried to seduce me in the bathroom.

Allie: Tried? *scoffs*

Nat: Don't get cocky.

Allie: *chuckles a bit* Whatever.

Nat: All of that was for real, huh?

Allie: More or less. *kisses his neck* I would've preferred sober sex, too. *licks his neck*

Nat: *shakes his head and sighs* What have I done to you?

Allie: Well, I was already crazy in love with you, before the sex. And after, well.. *goes around to the front of him, and straddles him*

Nat: *looks at her*

Allie: Now I'm just addicted. *runs a hand through his hair*

Nat: To me or sex? 'Cause that second one is really gonna haunt me.

Allie: You, dummy. *kisses him deeply*

Nat: Mm. *kisses back, then pulls away* Not in public. Down. *smacks her ass*

Allie: *cute whine* Ow. *gets off him* Can you rub sunscreen on me?

Nat: Yeah. *sits his board and wax down, then takes the bottle of sunscreen*

(He gets her back, shoulders, arms, neck, legs, and finishes on her butt. When he finishes rubbing it in, he swats her butt and sits the sunscreen down.)

Nat: All good. *picks up his board* I'm going out now. Be back in a minute.

Allie: Ok.

(Nat heads to the water and jumps in on his surfboard. Nat surfs for a couple hours, then goes back to shore, to Allie. He dries his face and looks at Allie. She's asleep, with her bikini top undone and off. She's laying on her stomach, then moans and moves in her sleep. She rolls over a bit, so her breasts are now exposed. Nat quickly looks away and shakes his head. He smacks Allie hard on the ass. Allie jumps awake and shouts.)

Allie: OW!

Nat: Put your fucking top back on!

Allie: *covers her chest and picks up her bikini top*

(She quickly puts it back on.)

Nat: The hell is wrong with you!?

Allie: I'm sorry! I didn't want tan lines! I didn't mean to fall asleep!

Nat: Do that again and I will kill you! No one needs to see that! Least of all guys! Do you want me to get arrested here!?

Allie: *shy look* No.

Nat: *looking around* God, there's like, a hundred different creeps watching you now! *sees a guy nearby, with a smirk, watching Allie*

Perverted Guy: *whistles*

Nat: HEY, FUCK OFF! *pulls a large switchblade from his pocket and starts walking towards him*

Allie: *gets up and goes in front of him, putting her hands to his chest* No no no no! Please. Baby, stop.

Perverted Guy: *runs off*

Nat: YEAH, RUN, JACKASS!

Allie: Stop. Come on. Put the knife away. *hugs his waist* Let's go swim. *kisses his chest soothingly*

Nat: *puts the blade back in his pocket, grabs Allie's hand, and leads her to the water*

(They walk in, until they're knee deep, then Nat sits in the water and suddenly pulls Allie down and into his lap, so she's straddling him now. She gasps a bit, looking at him, with her arms slightly around his neck. Nat had an intense look on his face. Allie touches his face shyly.)

Allie: I'm sorry.

Nat: Are you?

Allie: Yes.

Nat: You wanna be topless, do it at home.

Allie: Would you like that?

Nat: *gives her a look* Stop. What did I tell you yesterday?

Allie: But, you went down on me.

Nat: Eyes closed.

Allie: You still knew what you were doing and where you were.

Nat: I was very aware. Maybe I like it. *kisses her bottom lip, brushing his tongue against it*

Allie: What exactly do you have the problem with? Actually having sex with me? That's what you're not comfortable with?

Nat: Pretty much. *feeling on her butt*

Allie: But you have no issue fucking me with your mouth?

Nat: I fucked your thighs with my mouth, long before that, so why not?

Allie: Then, I guess I need to get you comfortable. 'Cause I want more.

Nat: Good luck with that.

Allie: Don't you think we'd be good together?

Nat: I never said I didn't think that, Allz. But, you know how I am about this situation. Alex told me things, he made me realize some things between us, but I still have to figure out whether I can come to terms with it. Ok? I still feel like shit and I still feel guilty. You need to understand that.

Allie: I do understand, but I don't want you to feel fucking guilty about it. *grabs his face* I love you. I wanted to. I wanted you. I only want you. And I want you to want me.

Nat: You think I don't?

Allie: I don't know, Nat! *whines* You won't talk to me anymore! *frowning*

Nat: Hey. *looking at her* I'm trying. Ok? And you know that. You don't get to pout at me right now. So stop. 'Cause you got me like this. No pouting, no whining.

Allie: I'm sorry.

Nat: This isn't easy for me, Allz.

Allie: It's not easy for me, either.

Nat: Why not just tell me how you really felt?

Allie: I was scared.

Nat: Scared? Of me? Of all people? You're best friend?

Allie: I didn't mean to be. I was just.. I was just scared of what you would say. And how you would react. I didn't want you to tell me no.

Nat: I'm your best friend, Allz. You had no reason to be scared of me. At all. You're not supposed to be scared of me.

Allie: *looks down* I know.

Nat: And you really think I would've just shut you down and told you no?

Allie: *looking down* You were so sure..

Nat: Allie, had you told me the truth, we could've worked it out. Worked through it. Not when we've went and gone through in to this mess. I would've been willing to talk. Maybe things could've been different. I would not have just shut you down, Allie. I thought you knew me better than that.

Allie: *looks at him with sorry eyes* I do! I do. *presses her hands to his chest*

Nat: Maybe it could've been me and you, for 6 years, instead of me and Aviana. I'll admit, had you told me, yeah I would've been freaked out. Yeah, I would've been shocked. Yeah, I might've been a little mad. But only because you lied to me for so long. You don't lie to me.

Allie: I know and I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry. *holds his face in her hands*

Nat: I would've been overwhelmed, but I would not have turned my back on you. You had me feeling like shit, because I never even thought of me and you being with each other, or even thought of giving it a chance. Because YOU said you didn't feel that way about me. All that time we were apart, you were stressed, and sad, and angry, and frustrated, and emotional, and depressed.. I know why now. It wasn't just partly because of me, it was completely because of me.

Allie: I didn't wanna make you feel guilty.

Nat: I care about you being honest and speaking your mind. Not my feelings.

Allie: I care about your feelings.

Nat: Regardless of the situation, you don't lie to me. And you don't keep things from me.

Allie: I know. I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot.

Nat: You're not an idiot. Don't say that.

Allie: I never should've lied.

Nat: *looks at her, rubs her back, and kisses her* Come on. Let's go for a swim.

(Nat and Allie go swim and play around for a while, until they leave the beach and go back to the hotel. They shower, change their clothes, and go out for dinner. After dinner, they go back to the hotel. Allie changes into a t-shirt and stays in her panties. Nat changes into his sleep shorts and remains shirtless. They both climb in bed and lay in the dark. Nat shuts his eyes, laying on his back. Allie looks over at him, but can't see his face, so she reaches beneath the blanket and feels his thigh. Nat moves a little and moans.)

Nat: What are you doing? Sleep. *turns over, with his back to her*

Allie: *smacks her lips and rolls over towards him, reaching around him, and sliding her hand to his thighs again*

Nat: *moves her hand away*

Allie: *moves her hand back to his thigh*

Nat: *moves her hand away again*

Allie: *moves her hand back and grabs him through his shorts*

Nat: *growls, grabs her hand, and suddenly rolls over, pinning Allie down to the bed by her arms, on top of her, between her legs* Stop.

Allie: You know you wanna play. *looking up at him, in the dark*

Nat: You wanna play, go play in the pool or the hot tub.

Allie: I wanna play in bed.

Nat: That's the last place we need to be playing. You don't wanna go out and play, go to sleep.

Allie: I want you to play with me.

Nat: I don't wanna play. Go to sleep.

Allie: I'm not sleepy. I'm horny and I wanna play around.

Nat: Play with yourself.

Allie: Sike. *gets one of her arms free and reaches down, grabbing his crotch again*

Nat: *grabs her arm again and pins it back down* Bed.

Allie: Play. *wraps her legs around his waist tight*

Nat: Damn it, Allz! *lets go of her arms and tries to unwrap her legs*

Allie: *quickly shoves Nat off her and down, getting on top of him and pinning him down by his chest*

Nat: What is wrong with you!?

Allie: Just stop fighting me. Stop fighting yourself. I know you. You've been hard since the beach earlier. *reaches down into his shorts and boxers, and grabs his massive erection*

Nat: *groans*

Allie: *starts stroking him*

Nat: *growls* Aw, fuck you.

Allie: Shut up. *keeps stroking him* You're just so mean and grumpy.

Nat: *moaning* Oh God. Please, stop.

Allie: No. *stroking him*

Nat: I don't wanna. *moaning*

Allie: Yeah you do. *stroking him, she pulls his erection up out of his boxers, and continues*

Nat: *grabs her wrist*

Allie: *bites his hand*

Nat: Ow! *snatches his hand back* You little- -

Allie: Shut up. *keeps stroking him*

Nat: *pulls Allie's panties down and smacks her hard on the ass*

Allie: *cries out* AH!

Nat: *rolls over on top of her and puts his erection back in his briefs* You don't wanna sleep? *panting intensely* I'll put you to sleep. *snatches her panties off and forces her legs apart*

Allie: *whines and whimpers, squirming* Nat! I wanna- -! *gets cut off by a tongue licking her sex and moans* Ah.

Nat: *attacks her sex roughly, licking and moving his lips, moving Allie a bit*

Allie: *moans hard and cries out loudly*

(Nat goes down on her intensely, for an hour. Allie comes 8 times in a row, and for her 9th time, she cries out really loudly, arching her back hard, with tears going down the sides of her eyes. When she comes down from her orgasm, she's panting with exhaustion, sweating, and dizzy. She pants and quickly shuts her eyes, falling right to sleep. Nat lays her legs down and tucks her in, then goes to sleep himself.)

(The next day, Allie wakes up around 2 in the afternoon. Nat was gone. She punches her pillow and picks up her phone, to check it. A couple minutes later, Nat walks in sweaty, with a towel around his neck, wearing a sleeveless shirt and basketball shorts.)

Nat: The dead has arisen. *wipes his face and goes straight to the mini fridge, getting a bottle of water, he opens it and takes a few huge gulps*

Allie: Where did you go?

Nat: Gym. *takes his shoes off and his shirt* I'm gonna take a shower. Eat your brunch.

Allie: That wasn't fair, last night!

Nat: *chuckles* It was completely fair.

Allie: No it wasn't!

Nat: Yes, it was. I told you to play out on the balcony or play with yourself. You wanted to keep playing with me. So, I put you to sleep.

Allie: I'm not about to masturbate, when there's dick laying right next to me!

Nat: *chuckles* He wasn't on duty.

Allie: Nat, that wasn't fair!

Nat: And you grabbing my dick was!?

Allie: You wanted to!

Nat: We all want things we can't have.

Allie: *gets up out of bed, and storms over to him* Who said you couldn't have me?.?

Nat: I did. *looking at her* Go put your underwear back on.

Allie: No. *staring at him intensely*

Nat: I'm not doing this with you.

Allie: Stop fighting me! Stop fighting yourself!

Nat: Can't do that. Go eat your food. We're going mountain climbing, today. *goes in the bathroom and closes the door behind him, locking it*

Allie: UGH! *pounds the door*

Nat: *from inside the bathroom* Love you.

Allie: Fuck you! *goes back over to the bed, pulls on her panties, and eats her food*

(Nat showers for 30 minutes, gets out, dries off, fixes up his hair, and gets dressed in khaki cargo shorts and a blue tank top. He comes out of the bathroom, puts his dirty laundry away, and opens his suitcase of shoes. Allie goes and takes her shower and gets dressed in denim shorts, and a gray tank top. After she puts on her shoes, they leave. They go rock climbing for most of the day, until they leave, go get some dinner and go back to the hotel. For the next few days, Nat and Allie spend time together in the south of France, doing fun and adventurous activities. But, Nat was still a bit distant. They had barely spoken about their issues, and Nat was struggling with something internally, fighting and refusing his sexual urges. Nat and Allie have 2 days left in France, before they go home. Right now, they're at the hotel, relaxing in their room. Nat was chilling on the bed, playing on his phone, and Allie was out on the balcony, watching the view. After a while, Allie came into the room silently and approached the bed. She climbs in gently, and sits next to Nat. Nat continues playing on his phone. Allie sighs and grabs his phone slowly.)

Nat: *looks over at her* What?

Allie: Phone. *looking at him*

Nat: *sighs and lets it go*

Allie: *takes it* We need to talk.

Nat: *sighs* Go ahead.

Allie: You mad at me?

Nat: Slightly irritated with you.

Allie: Why?

Nat: Because you keep molesting me.

Allie: Nat, what do you want me to do? Ignore my feelings? I can't do that. Not the way you do.

Nat: It's not hard.

Allie: Nat, I'm serious.

Nat: I have to ignore it, Allie. I told you. This isn't easy.

Allie: Then lets talk it out. I know you're scared, Nat. I know you're attached to our friendship. But, I can't just not have you.

Nat: You do have me! You've always had me!

Allie: You know what I mean, Nat.

Nat: Ok, yes, I'm attached. But you can't blame me, Allz. It's all I've known.

Allie: I know that. But, remember how you said you were thinking about everything that Alex said to you? How you were thinking about everything that you guys talked about?

Nat: Yeah. I have been. I'm just… I don't know. I keep thinking I just won't be enough.

Allie: You are enough! You've been enough!

Nat: And how do I know that?.? How do I know you really don't want anyone else?.? Won't want anyone else?.?

Allie: If I have to, I will spend my whole life proving it to you! I swear, on my life, that you are all that I want, Nat! And you are all that I need! I'm sorry for lying, I'm sorry for keeping secrets, I'm sorry for hiding things from you! And I will spend however long it takes, making it up to you! Just say we can be together! Say we can do this! I promise I'll never hide from you again! Ever!

Nat: It's not just you, Allz. Everything I did, I- - I can't shake it. You're gonna remember everything I've done, for God knows how long. And so am I. It's gonna be raging at the back of my mind. The fact that I've been with other girls, the fact that I took off on a complete rampage, without a care in the world. Even coming to terms with the fact that I really took your virginity. None of this is gonna leave my mind. I'm worthless, right now, Allie! And I should be worthless to you! You want so badly to be in a relationship with me, when I'm a complete and utter mess right now! That's not fair to you! You've got too much to focus on. Least of all me. I just don't think it's a good idea to be mixing so many things right now. I've got too many issues.

Allie: Nat, I don't care. I wanna work through them with you. I will work through them with you. Whatever's blocking us, I'm ready to just get rid of it. Everything that happened, never would've happened, if I hadn't betrayed you. Everything you said, you're right. I let you down. And I am so so so sorry. I really am, baby. *grabs his hand* When I heard how I made you feel, when I heard how hurt you were.. I never felt so low in my life. Especially when madrina told me that you couldn't trust me anymore, back in L.A.. I felt my heart collapse.

Nat: *looks down*

Allie: I want you to trust me again. I want you to need me again. I want us to be us again.

Nat: But you want us to date?

Allie: Yes. Nat, I don't fault you for anything you did.

Nat: You don't? *looks at her*

Allie: No. The only thing I feel is jealousy, towards those girls. That's it. But it was MY fault.

Nat: I figured. *looks down*

Allie: And please stop feeling bad about taking my virginity. If any guy was gonna take it, it was gonna be you. I made that decision when I was 16. And I should've told you that, but, once again, I was afraid. And I shouldn't have been. But I always wanted you to be my first. And I always wanted to be yours.

Nat: *clears his throat shyly* For what it's worth, you were exactly how I wanted my first time to be.. So, if anything, you sort of were.

Allie: *smiles at him and blushes a bit* Good to know.

Nat: I just... Still feel bad about it, or.. Weird, I guess? I don't- - I don't know what it is. Part of it just really freaks me out.

Allie: And the other part..?

Nat: *stays silent for a minute* Feels really good.

Allie: Then why fight it?

Nat: The part that freaks me out is bigger. *gets out of bed and sighs* Um.. I'll be back. I gotta go talk to the manager about something. *grabs a pair of sneakers and pulls them on, then leaves the hotel room*

Allie: *sighs*

(Nat really leaves the hotel and goes for a walk. After a few hours, he returns and goes up to his/Allie's suite. He quietly goes in and finds Allie sleeping. He turns off the lights, kicks off his shoes, and gently climbs in bed, being sure not to disturb Allie. When he settles in, he falls asleep, feeling frustrated.)

(The next morning, Allie wakes up, alone in bed. Nat was nowhere in sight, until Allie heard the shower turn off. She gets out of bed and quietly approaches the bathroom door. She cracks it and listens. Nat had just answered his phone. She peeks inside to find Nat drying his lower half. He dries his legs, backside, and abdomen. Allie catches a glimpse of something sticking firmly out of his towel. It's a massive erection. Nat looks down at it and growls in frustration. Allie listens.)

Nat: *growls* Come on. *grabs his erection beneath his towel and tries to stroke it, with his head back and eyes closed, but he growls, shakes his head, and let himself go, looking down at his erection* Fuck! What's the matter with you!?

(A girl on speaker talks.)

...?: Baby?

Nat: Hey. Sorry, girls.

Mimi: How's everything going?

Nat: I am literally losing my mind. *grabs his hair with one hand*

Mimi: Why?

Nat: Because I can't control my erections! Ok!? I have no clue what the fuck is going on, but it's irritating me! I can't keep going around like this!

Kira: Have you tried getting it in? *chuckles*

Nat: That's what I'm avoiding!

Kitana: Maybe you should stop, before you explode. Look, fighting sexual frustration does not work? Ok? *chuckles* You need to get rid of it. The more you fight it, the more pissed off you're gonna get. And the last thing anyone wants is you dismembering yourself.

Nat: *sighs irritably and growls* Suggestions?

Girls: Allie!

Nat: Less frightening suggestions?

Kelsey: I'm assuming you've already tried masturbating?

Nat: Can't do it. Just attempted, it didn't work. I don't see how guys do that shit. Vagina literally feels way better.

Girls: *laugh*

Kelsey: Wait, you really attempted? *chuckling*

Nat: Barely. I grabbed it, but the actual goal was to get it to go down. This is bullshit! I am never this sexually frustrated! I need to go outside!

Mimi: Well, go ahead and go do something, baby. *chuckles* You said it's been working so far, right?

Nat: It has. But the minute I come into this fucking room, it's like being trapped and tortured! Last night, I literally walked for 3 hours straight. It was 3 in the morning, when I got back. And that was after I spoke to the hotel manager about getting today set up.

Kimi: What's on the agenda for today?

Nat: Uh, canoeing. There's this river that goes to this awesome waterfall. And the view up top is insane. I figured it'd be cool.

Girls: Sounds cool.

Mimi: And, how did shit go, after she tried to take you by force, that one night? *chuckles*

Nat: I put her to sleep, with some head.

Girls: *laugh*

Nat: She was pissed the next morning, but I didn't care. Don't do that shit to me.

Girls: *laugh more* Wow!

Kelsey: That was funny. *chuckling*

Nat: No, it was anarchy. She's so fucking spoiled, man. *shakes his head*

Sunny: That's your fault. *chuckles*

Nat: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't remind me.

Mimi: Well, if we were there, you know we'd be more than happy to relieve your frustration, but we can't. *chuckles*

Nat: Ugh. I know.

Arden: Have you been eating?

Nat: Yeah, I have.

Arden: Good boy.

Nat: I am the furthest thing from a good boy, right now.

Miya: Look, baby, if you need to, just go out to a bar or something and meet someone. Get a one night stand in or something. But, don't walk around, depriving yourself. It's just not healthy.

Nat: *sighs* You're right. Thanks, babes.

Mimi, Kelsey, Arden, Kira, Sunny, Kimi, Miya, and Kitana: We love you, baby!

Nat: I love you, too. Talk to you later.

Mimi, Kelsey, Arden, Kira, Sunny, Kimi, Miya, and Kitana: Ok.

(They hang up.)

(Nat gets dressed, freshens up, and brushes his teeth. Then, he finally leaves the bathroom. Allie was sitting on the bed.)

Nat: Hey, go ahead and be quick about your shower. We don't wanna be late.

Allie: What are we doing today? *pretending not to know*

Nat: Canoeing. You'll see. *sits and puts on his black Nike running shoes*

Allie: Is there..anything you wanna tell me? *looking at him*

Nat: *shakes his head* Nothing serious, if that's what you mean. *gets up* I'll be back. I'm gonna go get the SUV ready. Hurry. *goes to the door and leaves the room*

Allie: *sighs and gets up from the bed* Asshole.

(Allie goes and takes a quick shower, then gets freshened up, and gets dressed. Nat had finally returned, 30 minutes later, holding keys in his hand.)

Nat: Hey. All set? You good?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: Let's roll. I'm gonna make a stop and grab us some snacks.

Allie: Ok.

(Nat and Allie leave the hotel, go down to their SUV and head to their destination. They make a stop for gas and snacks, before they reach their canoeing location. They get out and Nat grabs a large bag from the back seat. They go and get their canoe, life jackets, and head down to the river. Nat also got some fishing poles. They load up their canoe and hop in, then head down the river. After 30 minutes of silence, Allie couldn't take it anymore.)


	9. Chapter 9

Allie: Beautiful day. *looking at him*

Nat: Yeah. It is.

Allie: We're not gonna get lost, are we?

Nat: *chuckles a bit* No. Don't you trust me?

Allie: More than anyone.

Nat: Good to know. *chuckles again and shakes his head* I have a map. This isn't a hard river. But, where we're going is a couple hours from here, so we've got a way.

Allie: This is a lengthy adventure.

Nat: Aren't they always?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: I thought you loved our adventures. *chuckles*

Allie: I do!

Nat: *chuckles* I hope so. Otherwise, I'm gonna have to find a whole new travel buddy.

Allie: I wish you would. I will kill you.

Nat: *laughs a little* Violent, much?

Allie: Maybe. But, I am your one and only adventure time. No replacements, no substitutes. EVER.

Nat: Yes ma'am. *chuckles*

Allie: So, a waterfall, huh?

Nat: Yes, and a very cool one. The water is as blue as my eyes. And the view up top looks right over the countryside of south France. So, imagine what sunset will look like.

Allie: Sounds beautiful.

Nat: Yeah. I figure we take a dip in the waterfall, hike up top. Have some food and watch sunset.

Allie: I love it.

Nat: I hoped you would. Being your activity planner can be stressful.

Allie: *chuckles* We could always switch jobs.

Nat: Nah. I like activity planner.

Allie: *chuckles* Ok.

Nat: And, while we're paddling there, I figure we catch some fish along the way.

Allie: What about river monsters?

Nat: *laughs a little* This is France. I think we're good. You ever hear of a river monster, in France?

Allie: No. Not yet, anyway.

Nat: *chuckles* Ok.

Allie: But, if I fish, you're hooking the bait.

Nat: Gotcha. *chuckles* I love that you're open to trying new things.

Allie: With you, I'll do anything. As long as it doesn't involve death being so nearby. I'm not about that life.

Nat: *laughs* Ok, Nani.

Allie: Will we keep moving, if we stop paddling?

Nat: Yeah, but slowly. The currents are pretty calm. Why? You gettin' tired already?

Allie: No. Just wondering.

Nat: Ok.

Allie: I'm kind of wondering something else, too. It's a little random.

Nat: Should I prepare myself?

Allie: I would.

Nat: Ok. *chuckles a bit* What's on your mind, kid?

Allie: Well, I was wondering about your little Asian girlfriends, from MIT.

Nat: Yeah?

Allie: I know you slept with them, too. And, I was wondering if they were better than me.

Nat: What do you mean?

Allie: In bed. Were they better?

Nat: You really wanna know the answer to that? *chuckles*

Allie: Yes.

Nat: Why? *chuckles*

Allie: Just curious.

Nat: Ok, yes, but, only because they had more experience and I knew they could handle me.

Allie: And I can't handle you?

Nat: Allz, you're a beginner, Nani. Ok? *chuckles* I mean you no offense. I'm just..being honest. Our first time, you were holding on. And, you're a trooper for it. Honestly. But, I know you were struggling a little, and that was no surprise. I'm not saying it was your fault. Obviously, it's no secret to you now, that I have an oversized penis. It was completely my fault. *blushes a bit* I just feel like you took on a little more than you could handle. Which is why I always felt like I wasn't your ideal first time. I held back on you. And I was right to.

Allie: Ok, I'll admit, I did struggle. But, you're right, it was my first time and you do have an overwhelming penis. I may not have seen it, but feeling it was definitely more overwhelming.

Nat: *blushes* Yeah. There's just a lot you still don't know. Which is why I wanted you to explore other guys. So you could figure out your hard and soft limits, so you could know your boundaries. What you like, what you don't like. What you can take, what you can't take. What you can and can't handle. Your preferences. The girls knew what they wanted and what they could handle. I didn't know what you wanted. I still don't. I didn't know what you could handle. I still don't. So, I took it slow. Went at your pace. It was still great, though.

Allie: You think I don't prefer you?

Nat: Well, to be honest and fair, every guy you've ever been with, is ridiculously smaller than me. So.. *chuckles a bit* I mean, I figured you just preferred smaller guys, or, guys with less meat and bulk. I mean, I know I'm kinda fat and all, compared to you, so.. *looks down shyly* I understand- - *gets cut off by a deep kiss*

(Allie had gotten up and straddled him. She's kissing him deeply and passionately. Nat pulls away after a minute.)

Nat: Hi. *chuckles*

Allie: I literally had not even noticed that. I swear. *chuckles* It wasn't a preference, I just.. You know looks aren't everything to me. And those guys were nice, before they turned into dicks, so, I just took 'em on. But, you know I love my thick boys. Or, more specifically, my thick you. *kisses him again* I just kinda came to terms with this acceptance, that I was never gonna find a guy as thick and sexy, as you. People in Miami are so weight concious. They're all about working out and beach bodies. And, naturally, that's kinda why I just went with slimmer and skinnier. 'Cause that's all there was. Especially at my school. I didn't wanna seem shallow. And those guys kinda made me feel insecure and weird for liking bigger people and looking bigger. I mean, I would always talk about you and show them pics of you. And they'd just call you fat and say I was into fatties. But, I had the realization that they only called you fat, because you were way bigger than them, and had a way better body than them. It was just jealousy. Anyway, my point is, that I only have love for one thick daddy, and that is you. *kisses him deeply*

Nat: *giggles a bit and kisses back* Thick daddy? I like that.

Allie: *giggles and kisses him more, then pulls away and licks his face*

Nat: Ooo. *nervous chuckle*

Allie: I do not think you're fat, and I love you just the way you are. Don't ever doubt that. Don't ever feel insecure next to me. I've told you before. I love my meat. *kisses him, sliding her tongue in his mouth*

Nat: Mmm. *kisses back, using his tongue* Yes, God. *kisses her more*

Allie: *giggles and holds his face* I love, adore, treasure, and worship you. Just the way you are.

Nat: Even though I'm not full blown Hispanic, either? *chuckles*

Allie: *laughs a little* What?

Nat: You've dated a lot of Hispanics. That's another reason I felt inadequate for you. *chuckling*

Allie: *playfully hits his chest, laughing a little* Shut up. I am not obsessed with Hispanics and I do not have a fetish for them. True, I think they're insanely hot, but you can shut up, 'cause your mom's side of the family is full blown Italian and Spanish, so you're technically Hispanic!

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: You get on my nerves! *laughing, she hits him again*

Nat: But, you love me, right?

Allie: More than life itself. *kisses him again*

Nat: *kisses back and chuckles*

(Nat and Allie continue their adventure down the river, talking and laughing. They fish together, and catch a few, they play games, and take pictures. A couple hours later, they reach the waterfall. They park their canoe by the river, and walk up to the waterfall. It was as pretty and unique as Nat's deep blue eyes. They strip down to their swim gear and jump in the water. They swim and play around for a couple hours, then dry off, get dressed, and start their hike to the top of the waterfall. After 30 minutes, they reach the top and Nat sits the giant bag down. They gape and admire the beautiful view of the French countryside. They sit and stare for a minute, until Nat gets up and starts looking for wood. He makes a huge pile, then makes a fire. After that, he takes out the fish that they caught, a knife, and starts gutting, cleaning, and cutting the fish. When he's all done, he cleans his hands, seasons the fish, and starts cooking it over the fire. After 30 minutes, it's all done. He puts some fish on fresh foil and gives it to Allie. She takes a bite and lays her head back in enjoyment. Nat chuckles at her and eats his fish. They eat and watch the sunset. When they're done, they pack up and head back to their canoe. They paddle back to the place they started, give the canoe back to the rental shop, and head back to the hotel. When they get there, Nat valet parks and they go up to their room. Nat lets Allie shower first, then he gets in after. They order room service and eat dinner, then get in the hot tub together for a while, then, get out and dry off, change, and get in the bed. Allie lays still, but Nat was shifting in his sleep a bit, growling softly, and tossing and turning a little. Allie looked over towards him, in the dark, but couldn't really see him. Nat stops after a minute and just lays still, but couldn't sleep. Allie had laid back down, but she was laying on her side, facing him. After an hour, Nat still hadn't closed his eyes. And neither did Allie. She was still watching him, feeling a little frustrated. Suddenly, Nat slowly sat up, and crept out of bed. He quietly moves across the room, to his suitcase, and grabs a pair of shoes. He quietly, but quickly puts them on, puts on a hoodie and heads for the door. Allie quickly sits up and turns on the dim bedside lamp.)

Allie: Where are you going?.?

Nat: *immediately freezes a few feet from the door and slowly turns around, a little flushed in the face and nervous* Nowhere. Go back to sleep.

Allie: *gets out of the bed* Doesn't look like you're going nowhere. Where are you really going?

Nat: Just out. Maybe for a walk. I'm fine.

Allie: No, you're not. I just watched you flip out in your sleep and you're trying to tell me you're fine?

Nat: I am. It was just a nightmare. I woke up. Go ahead and go back to sleep. *turns back around and starts walking to the door again*

Allie: *rushes in front of him* No. Where are you going?

Nat: Just out. I just need some air. I'm fine. Go back to bed, Allz. *trying to get around her*

Allie: No! Stop! Look at me! *puts her hands to his chest*

Nat: Allie, please. *flushed, sweaty, and nervous in the face, still trying to get to the door*

Allie: Don't go! I'm right here!

Nat: I don't know what you mean. *still trying to get past her, not looking at her*

Allie: Yes, you do! And I'm not about to let you go out there!

Nat: I just need a drink. *still pushing to get to the door, not looking at her*

Allie: That's not what you need! That's not what you want, either! That's not what's going on with you!

Nat: I don't know what you mean.! *shaking his head*

Allie: Baby. *takes her hands from his chest and suddenly grabs the waistband of his shorts, un-tying his drawstring*

Nat: What are you doing?.? Don't do that..! *grabs her hands*

Allie: *slides her hands up his shirt and feels his body*

Nat: Don't do that..! *closes his eyes and shakes his head*

Allie: *presses her body against his*

Nat: Allz..! *exhales deeply*

Allie: *starts kissing his neck deeply*

Nat: *breathing a little fast, head spinning, he drops his keys, and breathes* Fuck..! *suddenly grabs Allie up by her butt, aggressively, and lifts her, holding her in his arms*

Allie: *kisses him deep and hard on the lips, and slides his hoodie off his shoulders quickly*

Nat: *kisses back and takes his hoodie all the way off*

Allie: *runs her hands all through his hair and fists it aggressively*

Nat: *kicks off his shoes, walks over to the bed, and collapses in the center of it, on top of Allie, kissing her roughly*

Allie: *moans into his mouth, grabs his shirt, and snatches it off*

Nat: *grabs her legs, feels on them, then slides his hands over her sex, to the waistband of her panties, grabs it, and snatches them off aggressively*

Allie: *wraps her legs around his waist and uses her legs to grip his shorts, and pull them down*

Nat: *slides his boxer briefs down, letting out his massive erection, grabs it, and gently slides it inside of her, letting out a deep sigh*

Allie: *moans out*

Nat: *starts thrusting in and out at a steady, but quick pace, panting deeply*

Allie: *moans loudly, squeezing his arms*

Nat: *lays his head back and continues, holding her waist*

Allie: *moans sweet and loud*

Nat: *looks down at her and keeps thrusting, panting deep* You let me know if something hurts. You hear me?

Allie: Yes! *moaning with her head back*

Nat: *slides his hand up her body, lifting her sleep tee, and feels on her, continuing his pace*

(Nat leans down, over her, and puts his face in her neck, breathing and panting deep, as he continues his steady rhythm, his hands on the bed, on either side of her. Allie wraps her arms around him, feeling and scratching on his back, moaning hard and sweet, savoring the feeling of him inside her once again. Nat kisses and bites all around her neck. He feels and squeezes her body all over. Nat makes intense, but gentle love to her for hours, giving her constant orgasms, until he finally lets go and comes hard, thrusting all the way inside her and holding it there, making Allie scream, until he comes down from his release. Allie feels him throbbing inside her, panting heavily and moaning softly. She runs a hand up into his hair and feels his back with the other, spent and exhausted. Nat collapses on top of her, moaning softly and panting, with his face in her neck, and his hands on either side of her.)

Nat: *pulls out of her and collapses on her again, moaning softly*

Allie: *moaning softly, feeling his back* I love you.

Nat: *snores softly*

Allie: *giggles a bit, kisses his hair, closes her eyes, falls right to sleep, too*

(The next morning, Nat slowly wakes up, moaning and stretching, on top of Allie. Allie starts to wake up and stretches too, also moaning. Nat sits up and stretches his back, then looks down at himself.)

Nat: *notices something and his eyes go a bit wide* Oh shit.

Allie: What?

Nat: We forgot a condom. *tucking himself away in his boxer briefs*

Allie: *chuckles a bit* Relax. My birth control is still solid. And it just got updated.

Nat: *sighs in relief* Oh, thank God. *climbs out of bed*

Allie: *chuckles* Glad you didn't freak out like last time, when you realized we didn't use one.

Nat: I freaked out because I was pretty convinced you were gonna end up pregnant. Which, I was not prepared for in any way, shape, or form. I didn't know you had some top-notch birth control.

Allie: Yes, because I'm responsible and I'm not reckless. *chuckles* And I would appreciate it, if you had just a little bit more trust in me.

Nat: You know I trust you with everything. Don't be like that. I just.. You know, shit happens. You know how many cases of failed birth control there are? How many cases about it going wrong?

Allie: 9 times out of 10, those girls either weren't watching it or lied about being on it. *chuckles*

Nat: True.

Allie: I watch mine and I would never joke around about it, least of all, lie about it. And if you were still unsure, you know I'd be happy to take another pregnancy test for you.

Nat: I know. *looks down for a minute* Um.. Ladies first. You go ahead and hop in the shower.

Allie: Why don't you join me?

Nat: Um… If it's alright with you, I think I'll pass. I just..suddenly have a lot on my mind. Maybe next time. Maybe.

Allie: *kind of disappointed and worried* You ok?

Nat: Yeah. *goes over to his suitcase and starts pulling out fresh, clean clothes*

Allie: *gets up, grabs her suitcase, and goes in the bathroom*

(Allie takes a shower for 30 minutes, then gets out, freshens up, and gets dressed. Nat gets in shower after her and gets out 30 minutes later. He freshens up and gets dressed. After he comes out of the bathroom, he grabs his black high tops and starts putting them on.)

Allie: What are we doing for our last day?

Nat: Shopping, a little sightseeing, then I have a surprise for you tonight. Get your shoes on.

Allie: Ok.

(After Allie gets her shoes on, the two head out. They go shopping around town, by horse carriage ride, for a few hours, then go sightseeing, taking lots of pictures. When the evening was approaching, Nat had them go back to the hotel, drop off their stuff, and head out again, this time, in the SUV. Nat takes them to an airstrip, where a private jet was waiting. They get out of the car and go onto the jet. It takes off and Nat puts a blindfold on Allie. A couple hours later, they land. Nat puts Allie into a car and gets in after her. They drive somewhere, and when they finally get there, Nat takes off Allie's blindfold. She gasps and covers her mouth, staring up at the Eiffel Tower. She looks over at Nat and he shrugs sheepishly.)

Nat: Figured you wouldn't mind seeing it. And having dinner under it.

Allie: *squeals and jumps on him*

Nat: *chuckles and catches her*

(He carries her inside and they go to the second floor of the tower, to a beautiful restaurant. Nat confirms his reservation and they get seated. They enjoy a romantic dinner, along with a few glasses of wine, and share a big dessert.)

Nat: Everything good?

Allie: Delicious. I am so full.

Nat: Good. You're starting to fill out again.

Allie: Yeah. You made sure of that. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: Complaining? *chuckles*

Allie: Not at all. I'd hate to end up like your stupid ex. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Man, I'm so glad you guys are different. She is just the worst with food.

Allie: You tried.

Nat: I did. *nods* So, did you enjoy the trip?

Allie: I loved it. Even more, after last night. *sexy smile*

Nat: *chuckles* I had a feeling you were gonna say that. Why do I feel like you were hoping it would happen?

Allie: 'Cause I was.

Nat: *chuckles and shakes his head*

Allie: How do you feel?

Nat: Better. A little.

Allie: What was on your mind earlier?

Nat: Just what happened last night and some other things. Stuff back in Miami.

Allie: What kind of stuff?

Nat: Um… *looks down*

Allie: Baby.. *worried*

Nat: Um… *looking down* Just..unresolved issues. That's all.

Allie: Like what?

Nat: Something personal. Not that big.

Allie: You sure?

Nat: Yeah. Don't worry, ok?

Allie: Ok. *looking at him, still a little worried* What were you thinking about last night?

Nat: Part of it still freaks me out. I'm still a little freaked out.

Allie: Don't be. You loved the way it felt, didn't you? The way we felt?

Nat: *nods*

Allie: Nat, it's love. Nothing is wrong about that. *takes his hand* We love each other. Don't we?

Nat: Of course. I'm just..still scared.

Allie: What will it take, Baby?

Nat: I don't know, I just... I just need some kind of sign. Something to let me know it'll be ok. That it's really right. That I'm not going crazy.

Allie: What kind of sign?

Nat: I don't know. *looking down* Just not a sexual one. God knows how I felt last night. Even the first time. You feel so good, Nani. And it makes me feel good. But it can't just be that. I don't want it to be. *looks up at her* I want it to be more. I need it to be more. There are things that I want. And I don't know if you'll want them, too. Because Aviana didn't. And that still angers me. She still angers me. Thinking I did everything right, and being denied like that. Being hurt like that. I don't want that shit again.

Allie: Baby, whatever you want, I want. You can believe that. *looking at him* I would never deny you, and I would never hurt you, on purpose. I will never hurt you again. EVER. I am not her. You know that, right?

Nat: *nods* You really had a good time on this trip? All the activities and everything?

Allie: It was amazing, Baby.

Nat: Cool. You were a lot more fun, than her. She was a terrible travel buddy. She wouldn't do anything outside, with me.

Allie: I'm not surprised.

Nat: She always wanted to come here, though. It never happened, or never got to happen, I guess.

Allie: That's her fault. Not yours. You did everything right, for her.

Nat: Right now, I'm just wondering if we actually resolved anything, while we were here.

Allie: I think we did.

Nat: Really?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: Everything has just been crazy for me, lately. Between Aviana, and all of us falling out, and me and you just taking a huge plunge in another direction.. Me going nuts.. It's just been hard to process. And I've been so mad. I was so mad, I didn't even see myself speaking to you guys again. I felt so unwilling. But, Alex had to remind me that no matter what happens, we're all still friends. Family. And I think that's why I was able to come around. Even with you. I suddenly felt like I had to get things back together between us. Despite everything that happened, and everything I went and I did. And I felt like you were gonna hate me for everything I had done. You say you don't fault me for it, but part of me feels like it's too good to be true. Because out of both of us, I'm the one with the crazy past now. And you know that. But, you wanna be together. I just feel like, if things stay this way, if we get together, I'm gonna feel like you missed out on something else. Like I made you miss out on something else. Maybe something better. Someone with a cleaner and better looking slate. You know? I mean, at least you can say you've only really ever been with me, sexually. I can't say that. I've got a whole damn list. With girls that will still be calling me, telling me they feel something for me. Telling me they love me. That wouldn't be fair to you. And I know it'd be a pain in the ass for you to deal with, now that I know just how serious you are about me. I don't wanna put you through that. And I barely have my shit together now. There are just so many complications. And I'm trying to see past my own guilt, but it's hard. After everything I did, you still trust me, to be in a relationship with you?

Allie: Yes. Nat, I'm not looking to change the whole nature of our relationship. I still want us to be best friends. We will ALWAYS be best friends. That will never change. You are always gonna be my best friend. I'm always gonna be yours. And that's the part of me that does not care about what you've done. You were just upset. Hurt. You were angry. And you had every right to be. You felt like you had lost everyone close to you. And like I keep telling you, I had my part in that. I am not excusing what I did. Because there's no excuse for it. I was a hypocrite. I made you promise that we would always be honest with each other and never keep secrets from each other. And yet, I didn't even keep my word. All because I was afraid. When I shouldn't have been. You have always been honest with me. You've never lied to me, never held back on me. And I looked you right in the face and lied to you, for 15 years. Kept a huge secret from you. All because I didn't trust our friendship for what it was. Unbreakable. And that's always haunted me. You don't how many nights I laid up, wishing I had told you. Thinking maybe it could've been us, instead of you and Aviana, had I just opened my mouth. I have my mistakes, too, Nat. You're not the only one. Which is why I forgive you. Why I don't blame you. Because we are best friends. And best friends forgive each other. They love each other, no matter what. I'm not ignoring everything you did, because I have to, or because I feel like that's what I need to do, in order to get us to be more. I'm ignoring it, because I want to. Because I know you didn't mean for any of it to happen. Because I know about mistakes, more than anyone. Because I know who you are. And the Nat that was off, going crazy, to forget about his pain, that wasn't all you. I love you, unconditionally. I truly do. All I want is you. All I want is my Oogie. The guy that has literally been here for me, my whole life. And never changed on me. The guy that's always taken care of me. I am proud to call you my best friend, and I'm extremely proud to be yours. That is something that will never change or end between us. But, you are more than that. You're the guy that I've been in love with, since I first saw you. You're the guy that I've always wanted, that I've always dreamed of. The guy I've always needed. And recently, you've become the man that I love. The man I wanna be with. I don't wanna be with anyone else, because I don't see anyone else. I never have. As fucked up as it is, all those guys I've been with..? I spent every day wishing they were you. Sometimes I imagined they were you. I'm not gonna say it's completely fucked up, because, quite frankly, the minute they started treating me like shit, was the minute they deserved that.

Nat: *chuckles a bit*

Allie: I wanna be your logic again. I wanna be the person you can count on to be real with you, again. I wanna be your security, your comfort, again. Your balance. Your remedy. Your safe place. When things get crazy, I want you to curl up, with your head on my chest.

Nat: *gapes at her* How did you- - ?

Allie: Your laptop sort of stuck. I guess when your friend Danny leaned into it, he damaged something. He also accidentally called me on FaceTime. I don't know what happened, but every time you opened your laptop, I could see you and hear you. But you couldn't see or hear me.

Nat: Damn it, Danny! I am so fucking your mom!

Allie: *laughs* Don't do that.

Nat: Ugh! *covers his face*

Allie: I'm glad it happened. Otherwise, I don't think I ever would've known just how deep I cut you.

Nat: *looks at her*

Allie: I really am sorry, Baby. *voice breaks*

Nat: *reaches out and grabs her hand* You know, sometimes, I really feel like I don't deserve you. You've always been so possessive of me. I didn't even realize that. And I didn't realize I was really the same way with you, in a sense, until recently. Being with all those other girls really struck some guilt in me. Except maybe Mimi and the girls. They did it for me. And they really helped me. Not feeling so guilty about that, still makes me feel pretty guilty. And shitty. You've never thought or felt that way about any other guy, but me. I know that now. But, I've been all over the place. You really gave yourself to me. And I didn't do that with you. At least, not all the way. Not like you did. That really makes me feel shitty. It's like I turned into Aviana, in a way, for a minute. I hate that. It's like, at least you get to say you really belong to me. I don't get to say that. *looks down* I've given myself to other girls. So many times. But every part of you, you gave to me. And only me. Every real kiss, every touch, every feeling.. Every orgasm. *looks at her*

Allie: Very true. *looking at him* But, you gave me every bit of something much more important and much more vital than anything else, that belongs to me and only me. And always will.

Nat: What's that?

Allie: Your heart and soul.

Nat: *looks at her* Yeah. I guess I did.

Allie: I really love you. *looking at him*

Nat: I really love you. I hope you know that.

Allie: I do.

Nat: You would really never hate me? No matter what I did?

Allie: Never.

Nat: Ok. We should go. You all full?

Allie: Yep.

Nat: Alright. Come on.

(Nat pays for dinner and leaves a tip, and they leave the restaurant. They take the limo that they came in, back to the airstrip and get on the jet. They fly back south and land a couple hours later. Then, they go back to the hotel. They pack up all their suitcases and luggage, then, Allie gets in the shower. Nat lays on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. When Allie finishes showering and putting on her night clothes, Nat gets in the shower next. After 30 minutes, he gets out, puts on his sleeping shorts, and goes to bed. The next morning, Nat and Allie woke up, showered, got dressed, and left for the airport. They catch their flight back to Miami and arrive some time in the afternoon. They go to Nat's truck, load up their stuff, and Nat takes Allie home. They stop and park out front of her house.)

Nat: So, I think we need a little more time. Me more than you. Hopefully, I'll get that sign that I need soon and.. We can work on us. A few days. That's all I need. And I hope that's ok with you.

Allie: Yeah. It's fine. Just..promise me you won't drive yourself crazy.

Nat: I'll try. *looks at her* There's just..some personal things I still need to do. And.. I just really think some time apart might be necessary. Ok?

Allie: Ok. *a little worried*

Nat: And, we can still all go out this weekend and celebrate your birthday properly. I'll be there.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: But, I gotta run. I told the school I'd be back today. So, I gotta go teach for a couple hours.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: Here, I'll help with your stuff. *gets out of the truck*

(Nat helps Allie with her luggage and takes it up to her room. Nat starts to leave, when Allie grabs his hand.)

Nat: *looks down at their hands, then up at her*

Allie: Can I have a kiss?

Nat: *walks up to her, leans in, and kisses her lips softly* See you later, buddy. *kisses her forehead and leaves*

Allie: *watches him leave from her window*

(Nat goes home and unpacks his luggage, then goes to the school to teach his class. He doesn't stay right after, leaving his friends a little confused. Nat goes to the cargo shipyard for the rest of the day, until he goes home, eats, and goes to sleep. Meanwhile, Allie's friends and the guys had gone to welcome her back home. Allie told them about all the fun on the trip, but didn't mention anything sexual between them. However, Kristina wasn't fooled. She could tell, but she didn't say anything.)

(The next day, everyone wakes up, gets dressed, and heads to school. The morning went by and the afternoon arrived. Nat had walked into his class at 1:04. He sits his bag on his desk.)


	10. Chapter 10

Nat: Hey, everyone. Welcome back. It's Friday. Hooray.

(Students chuckle.)

Randome Student: Seems like you just got back from the weekend. What happened to you?

Nat: Uh, just had some stuff to take care of, out of town. How was your last few days?

Random Students: Boring!

Nat: *chuckles* The sub sucked, huh?

Random Guy: Yes! He was no fun! This class is a lot more entertaining when you teach.

Nat: *chuckles* I'm flattered. Thank you. Alright, well, you know my policy with Fridays. I'm assuming everyone kept up with the reading. If not, you might wanna hop to it. If you have, let's get started. Adaptation to the environment. Define adaptation.

Random Student: *raises hand*

Nat: Go ahead.

Random Student: An adaptation is a mutation, or genetic change, that helps an organism, such as a plant or animal, survive in its environment.

Nat: Correct. Due to the helpful nature of the mutation, it is passed down from one generation to the next. As more and more organisms inherit the mutation, the mutation becomes a typical part of the species. The mutation has then become an adaptation. Somebody name two common types of adaptations.

Random Student: Structural and behavioral?

Nat: Nice job. An adaptation can be structural, meaning it is a physical part of the organism, and an adaptation can also be behavioral, meaning it affects the way an organism acts. Can anyone give examples of the two behaviors?

Random Student: An example of a structural adaptation is the way some plants have adapted to life in the desert.

Nat: Perfect. The second one?

Another Random Student: Animal migration is an example of behavioral adaptation.

Nat: Yes. Here's a term you'll need to take note of. But first, I'm gonna see if anyone's heard it before. Is anyone familiar with the term exaptation?

(No one raises their hand.)

Nat: Ok. Some adaptations are called exaptations. An exaptation is an adaptation developed for one purpose, but used for another. In other words, sort of like a natural, spontaneous experiment gone right. For example, feathers were probably adaptations for keeping the animal warm that were later used for flight, making feathers an exaptation for flying. You get that?

(All students nod.)

Nat: Great. Now, approaching another term. Some adaptations, on the other hand, become useless. These adaptations are vestigial. Vestigial means they remain, but they're functionless. Another example and interesting factoid for our vets- -Whales and dolphins have vestigial leg bones, the remains of an adaptation, being legs, that their ancestors used to walk.

Random Student: Wait, are you serious?.?

Nat: *chuckles* Yes. No one knew that?

(All students shake their heads.)

Nat: *chuckles* Again, that's why I'm here. Word of advice- - Read. Do research. I promise you, you'll find out a lot of crazy, but interesting shit.

(Students chuckle.)

Nat: Now, the way habitat comes into play here, is that adaptations usually develop in response to a change in the organism's habitat. Moving on to another term. Speciation. Does anyone know what that is?

(No hands go up.)

Nat: Sometimes, an organism develops an adaptation or set of adaptations that create an entirely new species. This process is known as speciation. The physical isolation or specialization of a species can lead to speciation. Here's another example- - The wide variety of marsupials in Oceania is an example of how organisms adapt to an isolated habitat. Marsupials- - mammals that carry their young in pouches, arrived in Oceania before the land split with Asia. Placental mammals- - animals that carry their young in the mothers womb, came to dominate every other continent, but not Oceania. There, marsupials faced no competition. Coadaptation- - Someone define it for me.

Random Student: Organisms adapting to and with other oganisms.

Nat: Perfect. Certain flowers have adapted their pollen to appeal to the hummingbirds nutritional needs. Hummingbirds have adapted long, thin beaks to extract the pollen from certain flowers. In this relationship, the hummingbird gets food, while the plants pollen is distributed. The coadaptation is beneficial to both organisms. Mimicry is another type of coadaptation. Write that term down. With mimicry, one organism has adapted to resemble another. The harmless king snake, sometimes called a milk snake, has adapted a color pattern that resembles the deadly coral snake. This mimicry keeps predators away from the king snake. The mimic octopus has behavioral, as well as structural adaptations. This species of octopus can mimic the look and movements of animals such as sea stars, crabs, jellyfish, and shrimp. Coadaptation can also limit an organism's ability to adapt to new changes in their habitat. This can lead to co-extinction. In Southern England, the large blue butterfly adapted to eat red ants. When human development reduced the red ants habitat, the local extinction of the red ant led to the local extinction of the large blue butterfly. So, coadaption is basically a win or lose situation. Now, humans are also believed to have adapted. There is one prime example of that and everyone better know it, or I might just scream. Someone say it and don't fail me. Stiles: Evolution.

Nat: Thank you, Stiles! I saw a lot of hesitant faces! That's bullshit.

(Students laugh.)

Nat: Evolution is 5th grade work! Come on! *chuckles* Yes, evolution. In other words, how humans adapted. Now, we're believed to have descended from apes. I see how and I also don't. 'Cause apes are still around. So, I'm a little iffy about that. *chuckles* But, we won't get into that. But, humans are capable of adapting to certain environments. For instance, Eskimos. Adapted to extremely cold climate. Certain places down south, people have adapted to extremely hot weather. Pacific islanders, aka Polynesians, have adapted many times, to certain climates, certain environments, and certain physical features. This is the most common stereotype about Pacific islanders. Someone go ahead and say it. *chuckles*

Random Student: You guys are big as shit!

(Students laugh.)

Nat: *chuckling and nodding* There it is.

David: And you make big ass kids!

(Students laugh again.)

Nat: Fuck you, David. *chuckling* Yes, Polynesians are known for their large physique. There really is no legitimate explanation for this, but many believe that generations of farming and strenuous labor required by all males of the family might give us a little more insight. One theory in physical anthropology is that through ancestral evolution, Polynesians were forced to adapt to cold weather at one stage of their history. People in cold climates tend to develop larger, lean bodies to store more fat, which would, of course, be a contrast to the warmer tropical environments they live in today. But considering that all Polynesians migrated to islands and were known as extraordinary travelers, that could be where the answer lies, also. Polynesians are also said to have a rare phenotype and a rare gene, that contribute to our size and stature. So, there's a lot of theories. I like to think it's because all we do is eat and engage in hard labor. Polynesians have pretty healthy diets.

Random Student: Speaking of hard labor, how much did you weigh when you we're born?

(Students chuckle.)

Nat: 12 pounds, 17 ounces. *chuckles*

(A.N. made up.)

(Students exclaim.)

Random Girl: Hell no!

Another Random Girl: Man, your mom must REALLY love you.

Nat: She does. *chuckling* I realize how painful that must've been.

Random Girl: She didn't get a c-section?.?

Nat: Nope. Me and my brother were born all natural.

Random Guy: How much did your brother weigh?

Nat: 10 pounds, 6 ounces. But, we're 3 years apart, so.

Random Girl: Where does your Polynesian side come from?

Nat: My dad. He's full blooded Polynesian. His family comes from Polynesia. My grandfather was born in Hawaii, but my grandmother came from Samoa.

Random Guy: You must have huge cousins.

Nat: *chuckles* I do. I have over 60, altogether.

(Students exclaim.)

Nat: *chuckles* The girls are typically a bit smaller than the guys, though. It's the boys that are born huge.

Random Girl: What's the largest born weight in your family?

Nat: Uh, all the boys have been born 10 pounds and up, actually. None of the boys in our family are born below 10 pounds. But, as crazy as it may be, I was actually the largest born boy, out of all my cousins. *chuckles*

Students: Not surprised!

Nat: *laughs a little* Go ahead. Make fun. Yeah, I was the only baby born to be 12 pounds, in my family. On both sides. I don't know why, but I was. But lets get back to the lesson.

(Nat continues teaching for another 30 minutes. The last 10 minutes of class arrive and Nat lets everyone finish writing notes. Nat is leaning back on his desk, texting, when two guys run in.)

…?: Beast!.! *jump on Nat*

Nat: *chuckles* What!? What are you dumb asses doing here?.?

(Everyone watches and listens.)

Nat: Derek, Danny!

Derek: We came with your new crew! How come we're the only ones not getting blessed? *chuckles*

Danny: Right!

Nat: For one, you idiots don't live here. *chuckles* And I needed a crew fast.

Derek: You got everything set up?

Nat: Almost. But, my crew is set to work. That's why the twins, Kahlo, Diggy, Bane, Taz, JT, Khan, Dean, Suki and her crew are here.

Danny: Suki's here?! *excited smile* Omg! That Asian bitch is bad!

Nat: *chuckles* I know. Why is she a bitch?

Danny: 'Cause she won't let me hit!

Nat and Derek: *look at each other and laugh*

Danny: But the minute Natty J wants something, she got them legs wide open! That's bullshit!

Nat: She can't help it. You know me and Suk go back. *chuckles*

Danny: Hey, look, if she won't let me get it, the least you can do is hit that for me! Since apparently I'm gonna be forced to live vicariously through you, for the rest of my life!

Nat: *chuckles* Get outta here.

Danny: You just get everything!

Nat: Stop crying. *chuckles*

Danny: Including my sister!

Nat: Ok, your sister is older than you. So, I don't wanna hear that shit. *chuckles*

Danny: Whatever! By the way, they're here too.

Nat: What? *excited smile*

(A group of girls run in. It's Mimi, Kelsey, Arden, Kira, Sunny, Kimi, Miya, and Kitana. They jump on Nat.)

Mimi, Kelsey, Arden, Kira, Sunny, Kimi, Miya, and Kitana: BABY!.!

Nat: *laughs* My bitches!

Mimi, Kelsey, Arden, Kira, Sunny, Kimi, Miya, and Kitana: We've missed you!

Nat: I missed you! *chuckles* What are you guys doing here?

Mimi: We came to visit you, see how you're doing. That, and some awesome shit is going down this weekend, in Miami. We want you to join.

Nat: What?

Derek: Dude, Panic! At the Disco and Imagine Dragons are doing shows here! We got inside access, thanks to Wade!

Nat: Are you serious!? *excited chuckle*

Danny: Dead ass! Nothing but our two favorite bands, booze, and boobs! You gotta come! And please don't say you're dating somebody! That is seriously gonna ruin it!

Miya: Baby, you gotta come!

Derek: You're not hooked up, right? I mean if you are, still, come. But, you're not, are you?

Nat: Not really?

Danny: Yes! We are so getting laid! *high fives Derek*

Nat: *chuckles* Like you don't get enough of that. *chuckles*

Danny: I don't! Like I said, you get everything!

Nat: What can I say? I'm a Sag. I see a target and I hit it. *sexy smile*

Derek: Oh! *laughs and slaps palms with him*

Mimi, Kelsey, Arden, Kira, Sunny, Kimi, Miya, and Kitana: Ooo shit. *giggle*

Mimi: How'd the trip go?

Nat: Good. *nods* It was fun. We had fun.

Danny: What trip?

Mimi, Kelsey, Arden, Kira, Sunny, Kimi, Miya, and Kitana: Don't worry about it.

Kira: It's great you had fun. Glad you're back on good terms. So, what's up?

Nat: I'm still working some things out. *leans in and whispers in her ear for a couple minutes*

Kira: A hernia?.? Really, Nat?

Nat: Yeah, I've been a very bad boy.

Mimi: All the more reason for you to come with us. Take a break. Please?

Nat: When is it?

Derek: Well, Imagine Dragons is performing tonight, at Miami Beach.

Nat: I am so there.

Danny: And Panic! At the Disco is there Sunday night.

Nat: Oh yeah. It's on.

Mimi, Kelsey, Arden, Kira, Sunny, Kimi, Miya, and Kitana, Derek, and Danny: YES!

Nat: We'll meet up at the shipyard. I'll give you guys the VIP tour.

Danny and Derek: Awesome!

Mimi: We gotta jet and get everything ready, before the concert. Meet you in an hour?

Nat: I'll text you the address.

Mimi, Kelsey, Arden, Kira, Sunny, Kimi, Miya, and Kitana: *kiss his face and lips* Love you, Baby!

Danny: Later date, Brah!

(Nat's friends leave.)

Nat: *grabs his bag* Alright, so, I'm gonna jet. Enjoy your weekend everyone.

(Nat jogs off and leaves. Everyone leaves after him. Allie and her friends are walking to their last class.)

Stiles: Is he still coming out with us, this weekend, for Allie's birthday?

Kristina: Well, he left Saturday open, so I'm assuming yes. Allz, you alright?

Allie: Is it bad that I low-key have the urge to kill his Asian friends?

Everyone: *laughs*

(They all go to their last class of the day, then go to work. Meanwhile, Nat was hanging out with his friends. That night, they went out to the Imagine Dragons concert and had a great time. Saturday, Nat, the guys, and Allie's friends went out and celebrated her birthday at a nightclub. They had a good time and everyone went home afterwards. Sunday, Nat went with his friends from MIT, to the Panic! At the Disco concert, and they had an awesome time, drinking and partying. Monday came back around and Nat showed up to teach his class. He teaches for about 40 minutes, until he finishes and lets everyone work independently. He was sitting at his desk, with his feet kicked up, doing something on his phone, when someone decided to shout his name with anger. It was Aviana.)

Nat: The hell do you want? *texting carelessly*

Aviana: I want you to stop ruining my life!.!

Nat: I have no clue what you're talking about, nor do I care. *chuckles and shakes his head, texting*

Aviana: You know exactly what I'm talking about, you asshole!.! Nick and Pete!.! Suddenly, they're too terrified to even speak to me!.! What did you do?!

Nat: *chuckling* I didn't do anything.

Aviana: Stop lying!.!

Nat: I could say the same thing to you. *chuckling* Oh, Aviana. *looks up from his phone, towards her* You have no idea who you fucked over.

Aviana: I knew it!.! It was you!.! You had your stupid fucking friends chase them through an entire neighborhood, on motorcycles, trying to run them down, with guns!?.! Like some kinda sick ass hunting game!?.!

Nat: *laughs* Oh! Oh, you thought I was gonna let it go?.? No, baby! *laughing a little* Hell no! Manny and Hunter were just the beginning! I'm just getting started! If you thought that was good, wait until you see what's coming next! Like I said, you don't fuck with the alpha! Mess with the wolf, you get the fangs! You thought distance was gonna stop me?.?

Aviana: YOU'RE PSYCHOTIC!.! *gets up and storms out*

Nat: *chuckles and goes back to texting* Behind some madness, lies beauty.

Random Student: I so pity the next girl that fucks you over. *eyes wide*

Nat: *laughs* Yeah.

(Cody runs down to Nat.)

Cody: You did what?!

Nat: What's up, bro? *chuckling*

Cody: Dude, I'm serious! You had somebody chase them down with guns!?

Nat: They weren't gonna shoot 'em. *chuckling*

Cody: Nat, enough! Come on, hermano! You're gonna get yourself in trouble! Just let it go! Please!

Nat: I honestly wish I could. *chuckles* But, I can't. I mean, you know me, dude. *pats his arm* I don't take shit, laying down. *stands up* She did this. And now, she's gonna watch. I want her to watch. *grabs his bag* Class dismissed. *heads for the door*

Cody: Nat!

(Everyone soon leaves after Nat. Allie, the guys, and her friends gather outside.)

Kristina: He didn't drop it. He's still been going, even while he was in France, and now he's back. *grabs her hair* This is bad. He's not gonna stop.

Cody: Not until he gets everyone on that list.

Stiles: What are we gonna do!? He practically had his friends hunt two of them down! With guns!

Cooper: He's out of control.

Qaasim: He's still mad! Can you blame him?.? I would be, too, considering what that bitch put him through! Karma's a bitch! So is payback! I say let him go! She deserves it and so do those assholes she was with!

Kristina: No, Qaasim! You know this is not ok! This is not Nat! This is not what he does! We can't just let him do this! What if he gets in trouble?.?

Qaasim: If he was gonna get in trouble, I feel like it would've happened by now. Don't you see? He's scaring these guys so bad, they won't even dare say a word. And even if they did, we all know Nat's protected. So, does it really matter?

Kristina: Yes, it matters. We can't just let him keep doing this. I think we all get that he's mad, but this isn't gonna solve anything. And you know that.

Qaasim: Depending on what he wants. Which is clearly to teach her a lesson. Kris, he's right. He doesn't take shit laying down, so why would he just take this? Why should he? He didn't deserve it in the first place.

Kristina: And I know that as well as everyone else. But doing this isn't gonna make him any better than her or them. And he is better than all of them.

Qaasim: I don't know what you wanna suggest. I doubt he's gonna stop.

Kristina: He'll listen to someone. He has to.

Allie: *on her phone* I've been texting him. He won't respond. And he won't answer his phone. I never see him, until he's here. I don't know where he's camping out at.

Stiles: No one does. I mean, is he just here temporarily? Does anyone know?

Everyone: *shakes their heads*

Stiles: Damn it. So, what do we do?

Allie: I'm gonna keep trying to call him. I'm so stupid. I should've known this is what he meant.

Kristina: What do you mean?

Allie: Our last night in France. We were having dinner and I was worried about him. He had things on his mind. Stuff that was happening here. But he wouldn't tell me what. He just kept saying little things, like it was just something personal or it was an unresolved issue. But he wouldn't say anything else. And he would tell me not to worry. Then, he kept asking me if I would ever hate him. I obviously said no. I mean, I could never hate him. But he just kept asking, like he wanted to be sure, like he needed to be sure. He asked me if I would never hate him, no matter what he did. I should've known it had something to do with this.

Kristina: He knew he was gonna keep going and he didn't want you to be upset at him for it.

Allie: Like I said, I'll keep trying to reach him. Meanwhile, I gotta go to work.

Brionna: Yeah, we all do.

(Everyone goes to work and eventually goes home. Allie had been trying to call Nat all day, but he wouldn't respond. Besides teaching at school, no one really saw or spoke to Nat for the next couple of days. They could never catch him in time. Everyone continued to try and get in touch with him, but he still wouldn't answer his phone or respond. One day during Nat's class, he was explaining behavioral neuroscience to his students, but he had an oddly satisfied smile on his face. He continued teaching, until a guy ran into his classroom, panting, covered in sweat, with total fear in his face. He drops to his knees in front of Nat.)

…?: OK!.! YOU WIN!.! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!.! PLEASE, DUDE, MAKE IT STOP!.!

Aviana: Sam?.?

Nat: One second, everyone. Chill out. *chuckles and looks down at the guy in front of him* Sam! Hayes, right? How ya doin' buddy?

Sam: Nat, please!.! *begging* No more!.! Please!.!

Nat: *chuckling* What ever do you mean, Sammy? You ok? You look like you're trying to escape death.

(Two guys come in, with nonchalant smirks, panting a bit. They're twins. Sam sees them and crawls behind Nat in fear.)

Nat: Tèo, Lèo. *chuckles* Do you guys know what's wrong with this kid?

Twins: No clue, Nat. *chuckle, tucking something behind their backs, into the waistband of their pants* It must be the heat getting to him. You know Miami.

Nat: Right. *chuckles and looks down at Sam*

Sam: Nat, please!.! I can't run anymore!.!

Nat: Good. *punches him hard across the face*

(The class exclaims.)

Sam: *grunts and falls to the floor, holding his nose* Aw! *whimpering*

Aviana: SAM!

Nat: *grabs Sam by the back of the neck, brings him to his feet, and knees him hard in the crotch*

(The class exclaims again.)

Sam: *hunches over and groans hard, holding himself* AWW!.! *falls to the floor again*

Aviana: SAM!

Nat: *grabs him by the hair, picks him up again, lifts him, and tosses him through the air and across the room*

(The class exclaims again.)

Sam: AWW!.! *groaning, on the floor once again, rolling side to side, holding his shoulder*

Nat: *chuckling* For every time that you scream his name, I'm gonna hurt him again.

Sam: SHUT UP, AVIANA!

Aviana: NAT, PLEASE!

Nat: Baby, you keep talking, and I am gonna put the next blow through his head. *intense look*

Aviana: *shuts her mouth*

Nat: Good girl. *walks over to Sam, grabs his shirt, and brings him to his feet again* Sammy. Sorry about that. Your girlfriend has a habit of pissing me off. I get real nasty. I'll apologize for that rage. Even good guys get a little bad, sometimes. *chuckles and slaps his back*

Sam: *grunts* Nat, please.

Nat: How is it you know my name? *chuckles*

Sam: Aviana talked about you.

Nat: Oh, she did? *chuckles* Well, that's sweet. And yet, you slept with her anyway?

Sam: She never said you guys were dating! I swear to God! She lied to me! I didn't know she was yours! She told me she wasn't seeing anybody serious! But she told the others and they didn't care! Neither did she! I swear to you, I'm not that kind of guy! Had I known she had a boyfriend, I never would've hooked up with her! She lied!

Nat: Yeah, she has a habit of that. I really cannot stand a fucking liar. You know what I'm saying, Sammy?

Sam: *nods quickly*

Nat: It's like, why lie? You know? Why lie? Lying just makes shit worse. I'll be honest with you. Had she told me the truth, I probably wouldn't be hunting you and those other idiots down right now. And I say probably, because, quite frankly, I'd still be pissed. But, I'd be less vengeful, you know? I'm vengeful because I was lied to. One thing you don't do is lie to Natty J. Not when he's honest with everyone! Not when he's nice to everyone! Not when he's always giving the benefit of the doubt! Right?.?

Sam: *nods quickly*

Nat: Yeah! I mean, feel my pain, Sammy! Put yourself in my shoes. If it was the other way around, you'd wanna hurt me too, wouldn't you?.?

Sam: *nods quickly* Honestly, yes.

Nat: Exactly! Man! And girls think they hate being cheated on?.? Guys hate that shit, too! We have feelings too! We get hurt too! Right?.?

Sam: *nods quickly* Yes.

Nat: We get betrayed too! We cry too! But girls don't know that! Because some of them..! I won't say all of them, 'cause that's not true. But, some of them, are insensitive, careless, neglectful, unfaithful bitches! Right or wrong, Sammy?.?

Sam: Right! *nodding*

Nat: But girls are the victims?.? *scoffs and chuckles* Fuck that. There's so much male bashing in the world, but females just get overlooked. No no. *shakes his head* Not with me. Some of you guys out here are a little too consumed by vagina. *chuckles* And I love vagina as much as the next guy, but when pussy is wrong, it's wrong. Aviana was wrong, Sam. And she set you up for this assbeating. And for that, I am sorry, brother. Truly, I am. Because you seem like a nice guy. I'm cool with nice guys. I am a nice guy. I really am. Aviana could tell you that. I am. But when people wanna fuck me over and treat me like a joke, that's when I'm not so Mr. Nice Guy. That's when I get angry. That's when I get violent. I turn into fucking Hulk Smash. And she doesn't know that. She didn't know that. Because she thought I was a joke. She thought I was a pussy. A pushover.

Aviana: *crying a bit* I didn't- -!

Nat: *punches Sam hard in the abdomen*

Sam: AWW! *groans and hunches over, falling to his knees*

Nat: Ah ah ah. *waves his finger at Aviana, with a sadistic smile* Teacher said no talking.

Aviana: *shuts her eyes and sobs*

Nat: Sorry, Sammy. The sound of her voice really just pisses me off. It's like a trigger. That was a reflex. I'm sorry. *lifts him to his feet and slaps his back* You good, brother?

Sam: *nods quickly, looking at him* Please.

Nat: She really should not have lied, Sammy. *mock sympathetic look, he pinches Sam's cheek* Look at you. You're shaking like a stripper. Tighten up, buddy. *chuckles and slaps his back again*

Sam: *grunts and tries to stiffen up*

Nat: You know, I kinda feel bad for you, Sammy. 'Cause right now, you're thinking, "How am I gonna get out of this?"

Sam: I'm sorry. *truly sincere voice*

Nat: How'd a nice guy like you, end up in this situation?

Sam: I could ask you the same thing. *careful and shaky tone*

Nat: You're right. *chuckles* Truth be told, I probably got into it the same way you did. She smiled in your face, made it seem like she was this sweet and perfect girl. Probably told you everything you wanted to hear. Then, got you to have feelings for her, got you to trust her. And then, she sunk her fangs into you. Which, unlike typical vampires, happen to be located in her vagina.

(Uncomfortable pause)

Sam: *looks at him and nods with shame*

Nat: Yeah. *slaps his back* I feel ya, Sammy. It wasn't your fault. It's what she does. She screwed us both. Literally. Although, your experiences might be better than mine. See, I'm not a quick pumper, but she's a fast comer. If you get what I'm saying.

Sam: *nods quickly*

Nat: So, you do know what I'm talking about. *chuckles a bit*

Sam: *nods quickly*

Nat: *laughs*

Tèo and Lèo: *laugh*

Nat: Man! *chuckling* I like this kid. *slaps his back*

Sam: For what it's worth, I hate her just as much as you do, right now. *panting a bit*

Nat: Even better! *chuckles*

Sam: I really am sorry, man. *scared*

Nat: Yeah, me too, Sammy. She just really underestimated me. She ridiculed me. Made me out to be a fucking joke. I am the furthest thing from a joke. I may be the guy that likes to cuddle and cook, and make girls smile, but that doesn't mean I can't go in to beast mode, real fucking quick. You get me, Sam?

Sam: *nods quickly*

Nat: That's right. I can play the boyfriend that's sweet and charming, and likes to hold hands, and give kisses. *pinches Sam's cheek like he's a child* But, in reality, I'm also a fucking animal, waiting to be let out of his cage. I can be a big, cuddly teddy bear, but I'm also a wild fucking grizzly. Understand?

Sam: *nods quickly*

Nat: I am the furthest thing from a joke. You just gotta see why I'm doing this, Sam. You gotta see why I'm so angry. Not just because of her, but because those other guys were walking around, laughing behind my back. I was humiliated, Sam. I'm still humiliated. I'm embarrassed. No one likes to be embarrassed. Right?.?

Sam: *nods quickly*

Nat: You have to see the justice in this. Not only was I embarrassed, betrayed, and heartbroken, but she was also sleeping around with all of you assholes, and coming back to me.! I mean, who knows where or who her body's been on! She could've given me something! Did anyone think about that?.? Or was it just me?.? *chuckles a bit* Not to say I didn't wrap it up. I always wrap it up, just so we're clear. But, still! Come on! That's just gross! Lord knows I don't fuck around about my health! That, and, I could've put someone I care about in danger! And I've been with a lot of girls! I mean, A LOT of girls. *chuckles* And let me tell you, it felt good going more than 30 minutes to an hour!

(The class exclaims.)

Nat: Damn, revenge really is sweet! *chuckles* It's like God just handed you guys over to me, on a silver platter. It's like something out of Greek mythology. Like the furies coming down to punish Orestes. *looks at Sam* And you have no idea what I'm talking about, do you? *chuckles*

Sam: The dude that had a weird thing with his mom?

Nat: That's Oedipus. *chuckles* But, good try. See, the furies are deities of vengeance. They had tears of blood and snakes for hair. If there was a crime that had gone unpunished, the furies would do the punishing. *looks over at Lèo and Tèo, with a grin* You met the twins, but not the others. See, they, all of these guys.. Are my furies. And they help me punish everyone on my naughty list. *looks at Sam*

Sam: Nat, please. *shaky* I know you don't wanna hurt people.

Nat: Actually, I wanna hurt a lot of people. *chuckles a bit* You don't necessarily have to be on that list, but I could be persuaded.

Sam: Please, no!.!

Nat: Before you barged in, I was teaching the class here, about behavioral neuroscience. Do you know what that is?

Sam: *shakes his head*

Nat: It's basically biological psychology. It's all about state of mind. Everyone has a state of mind. Different types actually. And these states can be pretty good and pretty safe, but there are some that can pretty bad. Pretty dangerous. You understand?

Sam: *nods quickly*

Nat: There's a reason people start thinking the way that they do. Acting the way they do. And it's all about influence. There are good influences and there are bad ones. There are things that are good for the brain, which is the biological aspect of psychology, and things that are bad for it. Aviana was a bad influence on me. And on you. She's the real reason you're in a terrified state of mind, right now. Not me. You wanna know how? *chuckles* Because you're not aware of just what she's gotten you into. My state of mind right now, is driven by anger, fury. Violence. Vengeance. And a little bit of pain. You understand? I'm not right in my mind, at the moment. And you have her to thank for that. I really didn't wanna do this. *chuckles* So, one of two things is going to happen here. 1. I'm gonna have my boys, Lèo and Tèo here, take you somewhere cozy, where we'll meet again..

Sam: Please, no!.! *shakes his head rapidly, whimpering*

Nat: Or 2. You give me one good reason to let you go now, and we call it even. 'Cause I do wanna let you go, Sammy. Really, I do. But, my anger has a habit of taking me over and making my decisions for me. You and all 7 of those other bastards being a prime example. *chuckles* I really have issues, Sammy. As you can clearly see. And Aviana didn't know that. Neither did you and the others. But, I do. Because I'm not the kind of guy who's gonna say something like, "If I can't have her, no one can." It's really true. I'm not the jealous type. This isn't jealousy acting. It's possesiveness. See, I'm very possessive about my shit, Sammy. Very protective. I don't like it- - I really hate it when people touch my shit. *chuckles a bit* It's like a peeve of mine. A very bad one. It just sets me off. *clenches his teeth and growls for a second, then chuckles a bit* Even the thought of it, just gets to me.. But, I'm especially protective and possessive about my women. And you crossed that border, buddy. *looks at him, chuckles, and grips the back of his neck hard*

Sam: *yelps, starts shaking, and breathing fast* Please!.!

Nat: Sammy, you're not helping yourself here. *chuckles* Weren't you listening to your options? Give me something, buddy. Or you're gonna join your 7 other brothers in healing.

Sam: Wait, 7?.? No! You mean, 8, right?.? *shaky breathing*

Nat: No, 7. There are 8 of you, total.

Sam: No! You're missing one!

Nat: *suddenly grins sadistically* Excuse me?

Aviana: *bursts out* Sam, no!.!

Nat: *instantly brings Sam's face down into his knee*

Sam: AWW!.! *groans and holds his nose again*

Nat: *roars at Aviana* SHUT UP!.!

Aviana: NAT, PLEASE STOP!.! *crying*

Nat: *twitches a bit and chuckles grimly* If you don't shut up, I'm gonna break his jaw next.. And then his neck. *grins at her sadistically*

Aviana: *cries*

Nat: *pulls Sam to his feet again* Sammy?

Sam: You're letting Kelli go free?.?

Nat: Kelli? *scoffs* Is that with a "y" at the end or an "i"?

Sam: I. *coughs* But he's not a student here, he just lives in the city, I think. He visited Aviana, from New York.

Nat: What does this douche bag look like?

Sam: I don't know how to describe him! All I can tell you is his name!

Nat: What's his last name?

Sam: Price!

Nat: *scoffs and chuckles*

Kristina: Oh shit.

Nat: God, please don't tease me. *chuckling* I know this is not the asshole I'm thinking of. *pulls out his phone, goes to something, and shows Sam* Is this him?.?

Sam: *looks at the phone* Yes!

Nat: OH!.!.! *jumps up and down* God, yes! Thank you!.! *pounds his desk repeatedly* Sammy, I'm sorry buddy. *lets him go and brushes him off* Listen, you're free to go. I'm sorry about everything. Just choose better women next time, ok? And make sure they're not screwing someone else. We cool?

Sam: Yes! Thank you! *shakes his hand and runs out of the class*

Nat: Omg! *laughs* God just loves me so much! Now he's handing you over to me?! *looking at his phone*

Aviana: How do you know Kelli?!

Nat: You know exactly how I know Kelli!.! We all went to the same fucking high school!.! *laughs* Bet he didn't tell you, he dated Allie!.! You've been sleeping with her ex boyfriend!.!

Aviana: No fucking way!

Nat: Yes way!.! *nods, laughing hysterically* This is perfect! First, he tries to fuck my best friend, then he fucks my girlfriend!.! It's all over for this boy!.!

Kristina: *looks at Allie* You told him!?

Allie: I had to!

Stiles: Why does he wanna kill Kelli?!

Cody: And what does he mean "tried" to fuck you?!

Allie: Long story. We gotta get down there. *gets up quickly*

Nat: Where is he, Aviana?!

Aviana: Don't you touch him!.!

Nat: WHERE IS HE?.!.!

Random Student: Should we get out of here?!

Another Random Student: No way! This shit is good!

(Suddenly, someone walks into the classroom, texting on his phone and listening to music. The person looks up from his phone and Nat sees his face. So does Allie, Kristina, and the guys. It's Kelli.)

The Guys: OH SHIT!

Allie: NAT, DON'T!.!

Aviana: KELLI, RUN!.!

Kelli: *pulls out his earphones, suddenly scared and confused* Huh?! *sees Nat* OMG!.! *turns around and tries to run for the door, but Tèo and Lèo shut and block the doors*

Nat: *screams and charges at Kelli, tackling him at the waist, lifting him, and throwing him straight into the wall*

Kelli: *screams*

Aviana: *screams*

(Before Kelli can fall to the floor, Nat tosses him back up into the wall and pins him up against it by the throat, holding him up.)

Kelli: *kicks and screams*

Nat: MOTHERFUCKER!.!.! *punches him hard in the gut a few times, then starts sending powerful blows to his face, causing Kelli to bleed badly*

Aviana: NAT, PLEASE!.!.!

Nat: *whirls Kelli by his throat and throws him across the room*

Kelli: *screams in pain*

Nat: *drops to all fours like an animal and starts pounding the floor, waiting for Kelli to get back up* GET UP!.!.! COME ON!.!.! *waiting to pounce*

Kelli: *groaning in pain, he slowly tries to get up*

Nat: COME ON!.!.!.! *roars*

Kelli: Nat..! Nat, if this is about Allie, I'm sorry!.! Please!.! I didn't wanna hurt her!.! I couldn't help it!.! She- -! She was being a fucking tease and I just got mad! I'm sorry!

Tèo: Did you know you were fucking his girl, too?.?

Kelli: What?.? *panting* Wh- - Who?.?

Lèo: The bitch you came here for! And don't fucking lie or we'll put a cap in your ass right now!

Kelli: *panting* Ok!.! I- - I knew!.! I knew and I wanted to hurt him, so I did it!.! I slept with her!.! Nat, I'm sorry!.!

Nat: THAT'S FUNNY, 'CAUSE NOW I'M ABOUT TO HURT YOU!.!.! *charges at him*

Allie: NOO!.! *jumps in the way*

Nat: *sees her and immediately stops, sliding a bit, breathing angry* What?.? Allie, move!.!

Allie: Please, stop, Baby!

Nat: Damn it, move!.! I'm gonna snap his fucking Adams apple!.! *tries to rush past her*

Allie: Baby, don't!.! *sniffles and a tear goes down her cheek*

Nat: *sees the tear and gapes, softening a bit* Wha- -?

Allie: Please, stop. *voice breaking*

Nat: But, I wanna hurt him!.! He deserves it!.!

Allie: I know he does, but this isn't the way. Please. You are letting her turn you into something you're not. *sniffles*

Nat: *gapes a bit*

Allie: She's not worth it, Baby. She never was. And neither is he. Please, let this go. You're scaring me.. *sniffles*

Nat: *gaping, he shakes his head* No, no, no, no, no. No. Allz.. *exhales* Nani, you don't have to be scared of me. You should never be scared of me. I would never- - *drops to his knees* You know I would never..

Allie: *nods* I do. But, I'm worried about you and I don't know what to think. This isn't you, Baby. It never has been. She did this to you. This is not you. This is not who you are. You don't hurt people. My Oogie doesn't hurt people.

Nat: *continues looking at her and gaping* But, he hurt you.. *points to Kelli*

Allie: And you made it all better. You always make it better. Nat, I don't care about him anymore. I don't care about what he did or any of that, all I care about is you. I'm fine, Baby. Because of you. And as long as I have you, I'm gonna be fine. I'm over all of them. I don't care anymore. I just want you.

Nat: I wanna hurt him so bad. *voice breaks*

Allie: I know you do. I know you're hurt. We all do. We understand. But, she didn't deserve you, Nat. She never did. Don't you see what's happening? You won. Not her. This is her loss. Not yours. She didn't realize she had the most amazing guy in the world, at her side, and she lost you. You didn't lose her. I know you're hurting. I know you really cared about her. But, she was no good for you. I know you're feeling betrayed and embarrassed. And you're right, she could've given you something. But let's be thankful that she didn't. I'm thankful that she didn't. Extremely. Otherwise, I may have killed her.

(The class chuckles a bit.)

Allie: But you're still standing and you're still healthy. And that's all I need in life. Let this go, please. Let her go. *looking at him*

Nat: *sighs and looks down*

Allie: You may not have been everything in her world, but you'll forever be everything in mine.

Nat: I really wanna hurt him.. *looking down* I really wanna hurt her!.!

Aviana: Why are you doing this!?.!

Nat: *stands up and looks at her* MAYBE BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO FEEL MY PAIN!.! MAYBE BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO FEEL EVERYTHING THAT I FELT!.! MAYBE BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO HURT AND CRY AS MUCH AS I DID!.! TO CRASH AND BURN, LIKE I DID!.! DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA WHAT YOU DID TO ME!? WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH!? I'M GOING AROUND, DOING EVERYTHING I CAN, BREAKING MY BACK, JUST TO MAKE YOU HAPPY, AND SHOW YOU THAT I WAS LOYAL, WHEN ALL YOU EVER DID FOR ME IN RETURN, WAS MAKE ME MISERABLE AND SHOW ME DISLOYALTY!.! YOU TRIED TO TURN ME AGAINST MY FRIENDS, AGAINST MY FAMILY, AND AGAINST MYSELF!.! YOU TOOK LIFE FROM ME, WHEN ALL I EVER DID WAS GIVE IT TO YOU!.! I WAS THERE FOR YOU, I CARED FOR YOU, I TRUSTED YOU!.! YOU STABBED ME IN THE BACK, YOU FUCKED WITH MY LOVE, YOU PUT ME AT RISK, YOU TRIED TO TAKE MY BEST FRIEND AWAY FROM ME, YOU LIED TO ME, YOU PUT ME THROUGH HELL, YOU BROKE MY HEART, YOU HUMILIATED ME, AND YOU NEVER ONCE SAID YOU WERE FUCKING SORRY!.!.! *red in the face, a tear goes down his cheek*

(Everyone gapes at him in shock.)

Aviana: *gaping at him, she just stares, unable to speak*

Nat: I MAY HAVE DONE SOME THINGS THAT HURT YOU, BUT AT LEAST IT WAS UNINTENTIONAL AND AT LEAST I SAID I WAS SORRY EVERY TIME!.! BUT THE ONE THING I'M NOT SORRY FOR, THE ONE THING I WILL NEVER BE SORRY FOR, IS LOVING HER!.!

Aviana: *continues gaping*

Nat: You left more of your shit behind, with my stuff. After you get it, don't you ever speak to me again. I hate you. *wipes his eyes* Class dismissed. *goes and grabs his bag, and storms out of the lecture room*

Aviana: *just continues gaping, unable to speak*

Random Classmate: Way to go, you evil bitch.

Another Random Classmate: Girls like you are exactly why nice guys are hard to find.

Another Random Classmate: He is so sweet. How could you?.?

Classmates: Bitch.

(Everyone starts leaving the class.)

Kelli: *sighs in relief and coughs a bit* Oh, thank God. Thank you, Allie.

Allie: *turns around and kicks Kelli in the crotch*

Kelli: *screams and holds himself*

Allie: Let's hurry and catch Nat.

(Allie and her friends run out of the lecture room, leaving Kelli on the ground and Aviana sitting. When they get outside, they try to find Nat, but he was already long gone.)

(Nat was absent for the next few days, leaving his class with a substitute. His friends and Allie all tried calling him, but he just wouldn't respond. Allie started feeling sad all over again and helpless. She knew Nat was in pain, and wanted so badly to be there for him and take it away, but knew she couldn't, because Nat wouldn't let her, as he was shutting her and everyone else out, all over again.)


	11. Chapter 11

(One day, he finally showed up to his class again, but he didn't speak much. Towards the end of class, two guys had walked in and smiled at him. Nat chuckles and waves, sitting behind his desk, with his feet kicked up. Everyone secretly watched and listened.)

Nat: Kahlo, Bane. *slaps palms with him* What's up.

Kahlo: Came to check up on you, boss. *chuckles* You've been pretty distant lately. And you bailed right after the race last night.

Nat: Yeah, just some personal shit. Nothing against you guys.

Bane: The twins told us what happened with that Sam kid and Kelli. You let Sam go?

Nat: Yeah. He tipped me off about Kelli. Plus, he's a nice kid. He just got mixed up with the wrong bitch.

Bane: Like you, huh, boss? *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah.

Kahlo: What's up with her, anyway?

Nat: Don't know, don't care anymore.

Kahlo: *chuckles* Good. That bitch has no clue what she lost. You're an awesome guy, Nat. Don't ever let a bitch doubt that or change that.

Nat: *chuckles* Thanks, guys.

Bane: By the way, did you want us to let the others go?

Nat: Yeah. I'm over it, now.

Bane: *gets out his phone and calls someone* Yo. Cut 'em loose. Boss is done.. Alright. *hangs up* The twins are gonna dump 'em a few blocks from campus.

Nat: Cool.

Bane: By the way, you should know, 3 of them were burning.

Nat: Chlamydia?

Bane: Yeah.

Nat: I'm good. I got checked a while back. I told you, I never go in unprotected. If she's got something, that's on her now. Not my problem.

Kahlo: Maybe you should stay single for a while. Hang out with your boys. Feel some freedom. Get into some crazy shit together.

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah.

Kahlo: *chuckling* Besides, I have a feeling A LOT of girls are gonna be pissed, if you get into another serious relationship.

Bane: Right!? *laughs*

Nat and Kahlo: *laugh*

Bane: Yeah. So, are you gonna be ok?

Nat: It's all good, remember, brah? *chuckles*

Bane and Kahlo: Hell yeah, Pono. *chuckle*

Nat: *throws up the hang loose sign*

Kahlo: You down for another race, tonight?

Nat: What's the take?

Kahlo: 10 large. And everyone's playing for keeps.

Nat: Hm. *chuckles* That sounds like vacation money.

Bane: Going somewhere? *chuckles*

Nat: I might. *chuckles* I need a breather. Maybe all of us might dip out, huh?

Kahlo and Bane: Sounds good as hell to us. *chuckle*

Bane: But, guess who's challenging Allie J?

Nat: Who?

Bane and Kahlo: Axel.

Nat: *scoffs* With that fucking stingray? I know what's in there. It's no match for my baby. She's undefeated for a reason. *chuckles*

Kahlo: *chuckles* We know. Tell that to Axel. He's pretty confident he can beat you.

Nat: I'm sure he is. What's he adding to my toy collection?

Bane: Aston Martin DB11.

Nat: Ooo! *excited chuckle*

Kahlo: We know you want that action. *chuckles*

Nat: I will take that action. When and where?

Bane: After we tell him you accept, he'll let us know.

Nat: Please do. *chuckles* Who's ass am I kicking, tonight?

Kahlo: Royce. *chuckles* He's still PMSing from last time. Allie J tapped that ass!

Bane and Nat: *laugh and slap palms*

Kahlo: But he wants her so bad! *chuckling* And he's not gonna get her!

Nat: Nobody's gonna get her. *chuckles*

Bane: I see why everybody wants her, though! Nat, she's so fucking sexy! That body, those features, that gorgeous ass face! Man!

Nat: *chuckles*

Kahlo: When are you gonna let us get up in that?.? *chuckling*

Nat: I don't know, boys. Like I said, I'm selfish with my shit. *chuckles*

Bane and Kahlo: Damn! *chuckle*

Kahlo: By the way, Xavier wants a kit.

Nat: Isn't Suki busy with like, 5 other bodies? That shit is too last minute. I'm not about to overwhelm her. *shakes his head*

Bane: *scoffs* Man, Suki has it handled. She'll be alright. Her and the girls. He's throwing up 20 grand.

Nat: I'll talk to her. But, she's gonna be pissed. *chuckles*

Kahlo: Not if you're asking. *chuckles* I guarantee, you give her one night, and she'll be gliding all through that shit the next morning.

Bane, Nat, and Kahlo: *laugh*

Nat: *chuckling* Stop playin'. I'll talk to her when I get there. Tell Royce I'm in.

Kahlo: *chuckles and slaps palms with him* Alright, Pono. See you in a minute.

Nat: Alright. *chuckles*

Bane: See you in a minute, boss. *slaps palms with Nat*

Nat: Yes sir.

(Bane and Kahlo leave. Nat looks at his watch and starts gathering up his stuff.)

Nat: Alright, everyone. That's time. See you tomorrow and don't forget about those papers, please. *picks up his bag and leaves*

(Nat's friends try to hurry through the crowd of students and catch Nat, but, once again, miss him.)

Stiles: Damn it! Why does he move so quick?.?

Cody: What the hell was that conversation about?

Kristina: I don't know. But some of it sounded like street racing to me.

Cooper: He's still doing it.

Thomas: And in Miami?.? Where?.? When?.? How?.? This city is swarming with police!

Qaasim: Knowing Nat, they found a way. He knows every single way in and out of the legal system. Remember, this is the kid who hacked into Pentagon, 3 times, when he was 13.

Cooper: Very true.

Stiles: Massachusetts is a different story. There are plenty of empty, quiet places for them to race, there.

Allie: Damn it! I am gonna kill him! We just talked about this, in France!

Kristina: Maybe he's still getting some things out of his system. But, regardless, street racing is dangerous. Anything could happen.

Allie: Exactly!

Stiles: And he still won't answer his phone.

David: Where the hell does he go, every day?.?

Cody: I think we all wish we knew. Damn it, Allie, when are you and him gonna get together?.? I mean, he knows everything now. We know everything now. I know he didn't tell you no. So, what's happening?.?

Allie: He said he needed a few days. And a sign.

Cody: A sign?

Allie: Something to let him know that things are gonna be ok. That us being together is really right.

Cody: *sighs* What the- -! Damn it, GOD knows you two are really right! What the hell?.? If you two aren't love, then I don't know what the fuck is! This is crazy!

Allie: I know. I miss him. *pouts a bit* And his penis.

Everyone: *bursts out laughing*

Cody: *laughing* What?!

Allie: I'm sorry. I am so horny lately. *chuckles a bit* And hungry.

Cody: *laughing* Omg.

Kristina: *laughing and shaking her head* I cannot deal with you and him!

Allie: Is this what sex does to you?

Kristina: Good sex. *chuckling*

Allie: It's like I love it, but I hate it. Only because I can't take it when him and his penis are away.

Kristina: *laughing* Yeah, you're in love, babe.

Brionna: Am I tripping or did I hear them say Allie J, several times?

The Guys: No, we heard it too.

Kristina: Me too.

Allie: So did I.

Cody: What the hell was he talking about?

Kristina: I don't think any of us know.

(Everyone goes to their last class of the day, then to work. Later that night, Allie was up, thinking of what to do about Nat, and what to say to him.)

(The next day, Nat didn't show up to his class, until the last 20 minutes. He went and sat behind his desk.)

Random Student: Where have you been?

Nat: Oh. Therapy session.

Random Student: You ok?

Nat: Yeah. All good. *short smile*

Random Student: *smiles* Good.

(Just then, the door opens and someone walks in. Guys in the classroom whistle and exclaim. A very beautiful and sexy Asian girl had walked into the class.)

Nat: *chuckles* Suki. What's shakin', baby girl?

Suki: Nothin' but ass. Hey, daddy. *kisses his lips, then sits up on his desk* Where you been?

Nat: Therapy. *chuckles* What are you doing here?

Suki: The boys tell me you've been feeling a little conflicted lately, because of your ex bitch. I just wanna let you know now, the offer to beat her ass still stands.

Nat: *laughs a bit* Nah, mamì. I'm good. I think she got enough of that last summer.

Suki: *laughs* I was crying!

Nat: *laughs and shakes his head*

Suki: I just want you to start smiling again. *chuckles* I don't like this. I like my daddy happy. I also love when his penis is happy.

Nat: *laughs again, with his head back*

Suki: *chuckles at him* I miss that laugh. I just want you to go back to being yourself. I want you to let that bitch go.

Nat: I have. It's just.. You know, I've got a lot going on up here. *points to his head* It's just a lot to handle. I don't mean to be distant or distracted. It's just, like, the aftermath of everything that happened is finally setting in. Looking back on everything that happened, everything I just did.. I looked like a monster. I acted like one. And I probably traumatized several people in the process. You know? That's crazy, Suk.

Suki: That was not your fault. You were angry. Anger makes people do things they don't mean. It brings out the worst in us. She brought out the worst in you. Don't do that to yourself, Baby. It was not your fault. You were just hurt, that's all. And if you ask me, every single one of those fuckheads got what they deserved. Including her. Don't you walk around feeling sorry for them. Don't you walk around feeling sorry for anyone. You were just protecting what's yours. That's what a man does.

Nat: I looked in the mirror that day and I swear, I didn't even know who I was.

Suki: You know exactly who you are. And so do we. That person who was raging all over the place, who was storming around angry.. That wasn't you. That was who she tried to turn you into. That's who she made you out to be. That bitch doesn't know you, babe. And she never did. Everyone loses themself at some point. But they always find themselves again.

Nat: Beautiful, sexy, fierce, wise. I could marry you. *chuckles*

Suki: Call me wifey. *leans in and kisses his lips* Smile. Be happy. Be you. Fuck that bitch. Get over her and get inside me.

Nat: *laughs hard, with his head back*

Suki: *chuckles* I'm serious. I wanna bang again. 3 isn't enough. Tell Alex I'm sorry.

Nat: *laughs more* Omg. *covers his face*

Suki: The guys are right, though. Maybe you should stay single for a while. You've been cooped up for 6 meaningless years. I say go wild and free. Besides, if you just hop into another relationship, that means I can't bang you anymore. And I wanna bang you. Like, all the time.

Nat: *continues chuckling, shaking his head*

Suki: Your penis is a drug. Come on. Please? Everyone loves single Nat. I mean, we love you regardless, no matter what, but still. Say the next bitch hurts you. I am going to jail. All of your bitches are going to jail.

Nat: *laughs with his head back*

Suki: I don't want you to end up sad all over again. No more being sad. I'm serious.

Nat: *chuckling* Ok. I won't be.

Suki: You better not. Or I'm gonna spank that ass. *grabs his chin and kisses him again*

Nat: *just laughs, with a cute smile, looking at her*

Suki: *giggles at him* I seriously love that smile and those lips. And those eyes. *pecks his lips*

Nat: I love you. *chuckles* You're so crazy.

Suki: I do it for you. I could just take you myself.

Nat: *chuckles* You could, but that would probably anger a lot of our female associates.

Suki: Fuck them. *chuckles*

Nat: *laughs*

Suki: I'm selfish. Those bitches know that. I don't care. If I want Natty J, I will have Natty J. The fuck? *chuckles*

Nat: *continues laughing* You are so crazy.

Suki: Crazy about you. So, are you better now, Baby?

Nat: Yes. *chuckles* Thank you, Suk. *kisses her cheek*

Suki: Good. And, are you gonna roam for a bit or no?

Nat: *sighs and takes her hands* I don't know, babe. There's still something I gotta figure out. But, no matter what happens, you won't hate me for it, will you? *sweet smile*

Suki: I could never hate you. If you're happy, I'm happy. That goes for all of us. We'll miss your penis like crazy..

Nat: *laughs*

Suki: But, you being happy is more important. We'll always have the memories. So will our vaginas.

Nat: We had a hell of a good time, huh? *winks at her*

Suki: Hell yeah, daddy. *chuckles at him*

Nat: *kisses her hands*

Suki: Ok. But, I promise you, the next bitch that hurts you, I will kill her. And then, your ass is mine.

Nat: *chuckles* You got it, babe. *holds out his fist*

Suki: *bumps his fist up, down, and in the middle, then they both lean in and kiss*

Nat: Love you.

Suki: Love you. *pecks his lips* See you in a minute?

Nat: You know it. *smiling*

Suki: *gets up* You really are a pussy magnet. You know that? *kisses him deeply*

Nat: *laughs a bit* I do, now. And I love all you girls. That's real.

Suki: We love you, too.

Nat: Why don't you give Danny a go? *chuckles*

Suki: *scoffs* Boy, please. This pussy will fuck up his world.

Nat: *drops his head back and laughs hard*

Suki: See you in a minute, Baby. *kisses his face*

Nat: Later, babe. *chuckling*

(Suki leaves and Nat looks at his watch.)

Random Student: How many girlfriends do you have?!

Nat: *looks up from his watch and chuckles* I don't have a lot of girlfriends, just a lot of love.

Random Student: And they're all that hot!?

Nat: *shrugs and chuckles* That beautiful. Yes.

Random Student: Seriously?.?

Nat: You get what you give. *chuckles* Alright, I gotta jet. You guys enjoy the rest of your day. See you tomorrow. *gets up, grabs his bag, and leaves*

(Nat disappeared before his friends could find him again. They just went to their last class and went to work afterward. Allie tried calling Nat again, repeatedly, but he still wouldn't answer. That night, that's when she decided she couldn't take it anymore..)


	12. Chapter 12

[A.N.! This was chapter 12. Sorry. Don't know what happened.]

(The next day, Nat showed up to teach his class. He barely looked in the direction of the students, but he still seemed fine and in a good mood. Allie, however, did not take her eyes off of him. She even sat in one of the bottom rows of seats. So did her friends. After 2 and a half hours, Nat dismissed the class, but didn't leave right away this time. Instead, he sat behind his desk, with his feet kicked up, and his arms folded across his chest. When everyone left, but Allie, her friends, and the guys, they got up and approached his desk.)

Stiles: You didn't take off this time.

Nat: Kinda hard to, when it's obvious that you guys weren't trying to let me. You never sit in the bottom rows. So, what's up?

Stiles: What's up with you?

Nat: *shrugs* I mean, I know you guys were eavesdropping. If you heard my conversation with Suki yesterday, and my conversation with Kahlo and Bane, then, you know. I've been off working and thinking.

Cody: Sounds more like street racing.

Nat: Ok? *chuckles* So, I can't have fun, too?

Allie: We talked about this.

Nat: And I know that, but, to be fair, I never said I was gonna stop Allie. And you didn't exactly say I had to. Nor, did you ask. So.. *shrugs* Yes, I've still been racing. Do I care? No. I was hanging out with my people. Blowing off some steam. I'm still walking, aren't I? I'm not limping, right? I'm fine. Please, knock it off, guys. *scoffs and shakes his head* I'm not a fucking maniac, alright?

Stiles: You can't be annoyed with us, for caring!

Nat: Yes I can! Because you guys think I'm some kinda wild ass, carefree, reckless daredevil, with no regard for his own life! I'm not! That'd be pretty fucking selfish, right?.? Considering how many people in my life feel the need to cling to me! I am a big boy! I don't need anybody keeping tabs on me! Ok?! I know you guys care! I get that! I love that! But don't treat me like I'm some kinda suicidal maniac!

Everyone: *looks down*

Nat: Yeah! I'm not stupid! I know how you guys feel!

Cody: We're sorry, ok?

Cooper: We were just scared.

Nat: Whatever. *rolls his eyes and rocks in his chair*

David: We love you, man.

Nat: Yeah, yeah. *rolls his eyes again*

Allie: Look, I know you said you needed a few days. And I've been trying..

Nat: I know, and I appreciated that.

Allie: But I can't take it anymore.

Nat: Oh, really? I hadn't noticed, by the way you've been blowing up my phone. *sarcastically*

Allie: *growls at him*

Nat: Aw, shut up. You love it. *rolls his eyes*

Allie: Make me smack you.

Nat: Try it.

Allie: Anyway..! I wanna talk and I wanna settle this.

Nat: You know, truthfully, when you said I was scaring you, I took that as I fucked up.

Allie: Nat, you were! But I didn't mean that you really scare me!

Nat: Lie to me again, Allie. *looks at her seriously*

Allie: *gapes at him*

Nat: I know you! Better than anyone on this fucking earth! You can't lie to me!.! *pounds his desk*

Everyone: *jumps a bit*

Nat: *softens and exhales* I'm sorry. It's just, I thought you swore you wouldn't hide from me anymore, back in France. I told you how I feel about you lying to me. I can't take it. *voice breaks a bit* I need to know that I can trust you again, Allie. I can't do that, if you won't stay truthful.

Allie: Ok, yes, I'm scared. But only because I feel like I'm gonna lose you. *voice breaks and she sniffles* I feel like I am losing you. You don't wanna stay safe anymore, you don't wanna lay up and cuddle anymore. You just wanna go out there and do something risky. You're so distant lately and I hate it. You're scaring me, because I don't know what's going on with you anymore and you won't let me in. But, I would never be actually scared of you, like you're some kind of danger to me! I love you! *looking right in his eyes* I'm sorry.

Nat: *looking in her eyes* Never again.

Allie: Ok. *nods*

Nat: I'm sorry. I just.. I let her get to me. I let her get inside my head. Looking back on the way I reacted, the way I let her push me.. I turned into the biggest asshole ever. And I took it out on everyone. Then, there's what I did to Kelli. I wanted to kill him, guys. *looks down* I wanted to take him out. And seeing the way you looked at me, Allz.. It scared me. It made me think that you really shouldn't be with me. You were right. Your Oogie doesn't hurt people. But I've hurt a lot of people.

Allie: You didn't mean to. Nat, like I said, I don't care about all those things you did. You didn't mean to. That wasn't just her fault, it was all of ours. Including mine. You didn't mean to hurt anyone.

Nat: Your Oogie WILL hurt anybody, for you, though. *looks up at her* But he would never, ever hurt you. I was sitting up, looking back on all of that.. And one day, I hear somebody say, "I wonder if he'll do that to the next girl that hurts him that bad." The only other person who could ever hurt me that bad, is you, Allz. I don't want me and you, to end up like me and her. I don't ever wanna go that crazy again. I don't ever wanna be that heartbroken again. I don't ever wanna lose myself like that again. I would never do what I just did to her, to you, but I will fall completely apart. And then, I don't know what's gonna be next. But it won't be good. I have the best relationship in the world, with you, right now. My best friend. And truthfully, I like the idea of us being more, but I'm not prepared to deal with the loss that could potentially come with it. I'm just too scared to risk it. I need you. Not to cook for me, or take care of me, or anything like that. I can do all of that myself. I just need you to always be my best friend. It's like I said, you bring out the best in me. And I know I've been a bad boy. But, I just hope you can forgive me for it. I don't want us to fall apart, like me and her. I'm not saying we don't love each other hard enough, it's just.. Like you always say, shit happens. I hate it when shit happens. And the more I think about having you, the more I think I'm keeping you from something else. Keeping you from exploring. I don't want you to look back 20 years from now and wonder what could've been. I don't. I want your life to be everything you ever wanted and dreamed of. I don't want you to have any regrets. I don't know if we're really meant to be. And that's what's holding me back. That's what's scaring me.

Allie: Baby, just like you would never ever hurt me, I would never, EVER, hurt you. I am not her. Me and you are not like you and her. We're nothing like you and her. Me and you have a bond and relationship that can never be broken and will never be broken. She could never love you like can, Nat. She could never love you like I do. You are my world, Natty J. And I would sooner endanger my own life, than lose you or let you go. I will fight for you. No matter what. I will fight for us. I need you. We are never gonna fall apart, Baby. And I would NEVER hurt you like she did. When I see us being together, all I see is happiness. I see us having fun, goofing around, going on adventures together. The same thing we've always done. The same thing we've been doing. As best friends. I swear to you, I am always gonna be your goofy ass best friend. That part of me is not going anywhere. But, I also want and need to be your lover. And I want and need you to be mine. You are and always have been my first everything. You're not the rebound guy, you're not some kind of position. You are exactly who I've wanted, my whole life. I do not want anyone, but Nathaniel Marvin Jalani Kahoni Wolff. I don't need anyone but him. Excusing my family and friends, of course.

Nat: *chuckles a bit*

Allie: I'm in love with my best friend and that is who I wanna be with. Now and forever more. The only thing you're keeping me from, is you. And I hate that. The only thing I wanna explore is you. I wanna explore with you. I'm not gonna look back 20 years from now, because all I wanna do is look forward, with you. I'm not gonna have any regrets. You wanna know what I see 20 years from now? Being married to the man of my dreams, which is you, living in a house with him, and most likely making our 5th or 6th baby together, on the trampoline, in the backyard.

Nat: *lays his head back and laughs hard*

Allie: If I have you, my life will be exactly what I've always wanted and dreamed of. I know that we're meant to be together. Because all we ever are is happy with each other. You're seriously worried that something could break us apart? When have we ever let anything come between us, Nat?

Nat: *gapes at her a bit and looks down, thinking to himself*

Allie: *looks at him for a while, until, suddenly, something just comes into her head, and she feels the need to just say it* Hey.

Nat: *looks up at her*

Allie: I just want you to love me as hard as I'll love you. Just fucking love me.. Baby, I just wanna love you, and take you on cute dates, and fuck you, and buy you food.

Allie's friends: *start smiling and chuckling*

Nat: *starts smiling and chuckling*

Allie: *cute smile* I wanna build a fort with you, then put a "keep out" sign on it, then fuck you in it.. You're just so cute and it makes me wanna fuck you so hard..

Allie's friends: *giggling and laughing lowly*

Nat: *starts giggling*

Allie: *cute smile* I wanna make you laugh, and smile, and moan, too.. You give me butterflies and also make me very horny..

Nat: *continues giggling*

Allie: *cute smile* I just wanna be with you. I wanna hold you, hug you, kiss you, cuddle you, fuck you.. Like, seriously, anything I can do with you, I wanna do it. I wanna be there for you. If you're feeling happy, I wanna feel happy with you. If you're feeling down, I'll go down on you..

Nat: *laughs hard with his head back*

Allie: *cute smile, she chuckles* Just fucking love me and I'll love you. I wanna cook for you, I wanna take care of you. I wanna bring you a beer, after 5 rounds of sex.

Nat: *continues laughing with his head back*

Allie: *cute smile* I wanna kiss, I wanna bite, I wanna play, I wanna fuck, I wanna laugh, I wanna lay up, and I wanna promise. I love the shit out of you, Natty J.

Nat: *chuckling and shaking his head, he sits up in his chair* Come here. Just, come here.

Allie: *goes over to him and straddles him*

Nat: *chuckling* You are so mine. *kisses her deeply*

Allie: *kisses back even deeper, wrapping her arms around his neck*

Allie's Friends: YEAHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.! *clap and cheer*

The Guys: FINALLY!.!

Allie: *giggles and continues kissing Nat deeply and as passionate as ever*

Nat: *pulls away, chuckles, and hugs her*

Allie: *hugs him back for a minute*

Nat: *pulls apart, digs into his bag, and pulls something out*

(It's a black suede case. He opens it and pulls out a black, leather cord ring necklace. The ring Allie gave to him for his birthday. He looks at it, then looks at her.)

Nat: How'd you know I wanted one?

Allie: I just know you well. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Well, you know I haven't worn this yet.

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: I felt I didn't deserve it. But, I would feel honored, if you awarded me this instead. *cute smile*

Allie: *smiles at him, giggles, and nods*

Nat: *chuckles* Alright. *hands it to her*

Allie: *takes it with both hands and holds it open* To my best friend and first love.. *puts the necklace on him* Aloha Au Ia ʻOe.

Nat: *smiles* I love you, too. *pecks her lips* Thank you, Nani.

Allie: *rests her forehead against his, smiling*

Nat: *feels something on her right wrist and looks at it, then chuckles* I see you still have your bracelet.

Allie: I never take it off.

Nat: *smiles at her* Well, I feel like this might be kind of cheesy, but I had a necklace made for you, too. *pulls out a small link gold necklace, from his pocket, with a gold ring and there's a gold key on it as well* The ring is engraved with the same thing as mine.

Allie: And a key?

Nat: So, I had another surprise last summer, that got postponed. It was originally for you and Avi, but now I'm thinking it may have just been you. *looking at her* I was gonna surprise you in December, but, like I said, I had cancelled, because of everything that happened. But, now that everything's cool again.. This is your key to my new place, which is here in Miami.

Allie: *smiles big* What?!

Everyone: What!? *excited smiles*

Nat: I wanna be here for your last year of college and I wanna be there for your graduation. Before, I thought I was coming down here for Aviana, but, now I see, it was really for you.

Allie: *squeals excitedly and hugs him tight* Omg! *sniffles*

Nat: *chuckles and hugs her back*

Allie: *happy crying* I love you!.!

Nat: I love you, too. *kisses the side of her face*

Allie: *pulls apart and kisses him deeply*

Nat: *puts the necklace on her* Perfect.

Kristina: You two are officially dating! I need to tweet this!

David: It's about fucking time!

Cody: Dude, I can't believe you're really gonna be down here! This is so awesome!

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah.

Stiles: Natallie is officially together! Yes, lord!

Nat: Natallie? *chuckles at Allie*

Allie: Our names combined.

Nat: Oh, yeah! *chuckles*

Allie: *giggles and kisses him* You just made me the happiest girl in the world.

Nat: That wish you made on your birthday, last year, and this year.. This is what it was?

Allie: *nods, smiling* I made that wish every year. And it finally came true.

Nat: *chuckles and holds her hands* So, we're really doing this? No turning back?

Allie: Yeah. No turning back. *looking at him* I love you, Nat Wolff.

Nat: You do realize you're officially stuck with me now, right? *chuckles a bit*

Allie: Sounds perfect to me. *smiling*

Brionna: By the way, what was all that talk between you and your friends?

Nat: Which ones?

Brionna: Um.. I think one of their names was Bane.

Nat: Bane and Kahlo?

Brionna: Yeah! We kept hearing you say Allie J. What was all that about?

Allie: *looks at him* Yeah?

Nat: *chuckles* Oh. Um.. I named a car after you. *shy smile*

Everyone: Awww!

Allie: Aww! *smiling at him*

Nat: *pulls out his phone, goes to something, and shows it to her* This is what she looks like.

Allie: *covers her mouth, staring at a matte lime green and black Audi*

(The license plate says Allie J.)

Nat: *shows everyone else*

The Guys: Sexy!.!

Nat: Exactly. *chuckles*

Allie's Friends: Beautiful as fuck!

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles*

Cody: Where'd you buy that?.?

Nat: I didn't. I built it.

The Guys: What?.?

Nat: *chuckles* Man, I've been building that car since I was 15 years old. Finally finished it my freshmen year, at MIT. I made the interior, the Audi body, made the color, painted it, tricked it out. And built the engine. All from scratch.

The Guys: AWESOME!

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. I modeled it after the Audi R8. Except, mine is one of a kind. The engine I built makes it faster than any Audi ever made, as well as any sports car. That thing can out run any Porsche, Corvette, Aston Martin, Maserati. Even Ferrari and Bugatti. I've won dozens of street races with that baby. She is fierce. That car is my baby.

Allie: I wanna drive it!.!

Nat: Whoa! *gets up holding her, he puts her down* Whoa, there. *chuckles* Man. Uh.. *laughs a little*

The Guys: *laugh*

Nat: Did you miss the part where I said, "my baby"? *chuckles* I am very protective about that car!

Allie: But it's sexy and it's Audi! You know I love Audi! I wanna drive it! *jumps up and down like a kid* Please?.?

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: *chuckling* Hey! Hey, hey! No tantrums! We will talk about it. I'm not saying no. I just gotta think on it. Ok? I love that car more than a human baby.

Everyone: *laughs*

Allie: You better not love it more than me!

Nat and The Guys: It's named after you!

Allie and The Girls: *laugh*

Nat: *chuckling* Come on. I gotta take off. And I know you still have one more class to get to, and you gotta go to work.

Allie: *pouts* I don't wanna.

Nat: But you have to. *kisses her forehead* I'll see you later. *grabs his backpack and puts it on*

Allie: Can I come over later? I wanna see your new place. And try out my new key.

Stiles: We all do, actually.

Nat: I'll text you the address. Come on, I'll walk you out. *sticks out his hand*

Allie: *smiles and takes his hand*

(Nat walks out with everyone, holding Allie's hand. Nat walks her all the way to her next class, kisses her bye, and leaves. He works at the engineering center for a few hours, then goes to work at his warehouse. Later on, Allie, the guys, and her friends come over to see Nat's new place. They love it and Nat had made drinks for the girls and set out beers for the guys. Eventually, they all went home, except for Allie, who wanted to stay the night. Right now, her and Nat are laying in his bed, cuddling, with Nat laying on his back, with one arm around Allie and the other resting behind his head. Allie is laying on his side, with her leg draped around his waist, and her head and a hand resting on his bare chest. Nat is shirtless, laying in black shorts. Allie is in one of his shirts, and her panties. They were making out, when Nat pulled away and looked at her.)

Allie: What? *chuckles*

Nat: *slight smile* No reason. I was just wondering if everything was alright now.

Allie: Meaning..?

Nat: You. No more drinking, no more crying, no more not eating, no more being depressed or frustrated to the max?

Allie: *smiles at him* No more. I promise, Baby.

Nat: Good. So, since we're together now, there are a few things you should know.

Allie: Uh oh.

Nat: *chuckles* No no. Nothing terrible. At least, I don't think so. It's just.. I have a few more trips to make, out of town. Including a very big one, that is long-ish. *looks away innocently*

Allie: *sits up and looks at him* What?

Nat: At least I'm letting you know. *nervous chuckle*

Allie: How many?

Nat: Just 5. 5 of the small ones.

Allie: How long are they?

Nat: A week each. That's it.

Allie: And the big one?

Nat: *coughs and talks* A month.

Allie: WHAT?!

Nat: Sowwy. *nervous chuckle*

Allie: To where?.?

Nat: *points up* Space. *nervous smile* I got requested for a project in space. Awesome, right? *hopeful face*

Allie: Well, yeah, babe. But, a whole month?.?

Nat: I've been away on longer.

Allie: *sighs* True. But, I hate it when you leave me! *pouts*

Nat: *sits up* Come on. Don't pout. I'll be back before you know it. It's just a month.

Allie: That's still too long for me. *pouting*

Nat: *chuckles* No it isn't. Come on. *hugs her body*

Allie: *continues pouting*

Nat: Please don't pout. Look, if you let me go, I'll cook for you, for a whole month.

Allie: You would cook for me anyway. *pouting*

Nat: I'll be your best friend. *cute face*

Allie: *gives him a look*

Nat: *laughs a little* Or, whatever! I'll do whatever you want! Come on! Please?

Allie: If I let you go, you don't street race anymore and I get to stay here with you, for a whole month.

Nat: *whines* Do I really have to stop racing?

Allie: Yes! That's the deal. *gives him a firm look*

Nat: *groans and plops back on his bed* Fine.

Allie: Good boy. *climbs on top of him and kisses him*

Nat: You're so bossy. *pouting, with his arms folded on his chest*

Allie: Shut up. You love it. *kisses him again*

Nat: *sticks his tongue out at her*

Allie: Don't be shitty. *chuckles and lightly smacks his chest*

Nat: Me hungry. *grabs her butt with both hands*

Allie: You wanna put some clothes on and go somewhere? I'll feed you.

Nat: *childish smile and voice, he nods* Yeah, yeah!

Allie: *giggles* Come on, stupid.

(Nat and Allie throw some clothes on and Allie takes them out to eat, at Mongolian Barbeque. After they eat, they go back to Nat's place, strip back down to their sleep clothes, and go to bed, holding each other.)

(The next morning, Allie has to get up for school. She wakes up to the sound of her alarm on her phone. She turns it off, moans, and stretches on top of Nat. Nat was still sleeping. She kisses all on his face, to wake him up. Nat moves and moans in his sleep, stretching a bit.)

Allie: Wake up. *kisses on his neck*

Nat: Uh-uh. *shakes his head and moans in his sleep* Too early. Baby sleepy.

Allie: So am I. *soft voice, laying her head on his chest*

Nat: Then don't go. *sleepy voice*

Allie: I have to. I have exams to take.

Nat: Then get up. *lightly smacks her butt, half sleep* Go on. Exams are serious.

Allie: I don't wanna. *whines*

Nat: Go. *sleepy voice*

Allie: Do you have coffee?

Nat: You know I don't drink that shit. *sleepy voice*

Allie: I can't get up. *whines* I'm too tired. I don't wanna.

Nat: I'll run to get you a coffee, if that's what you want. *sleepy voice*

Allie: I don't want you to do all that. *sleepy voice*

Nat: Then, come on. I'll get up with you. *stretches, moans, and sits up with her on him* Come on. I don't want you to be late. We'll both get up.

Allie: *face in his neck, she shakes her head*

Nat: Get up, Nani. *covers his mouth and yawns*

Allie: No. *whines, gets off of him, lays down on his bed, and crawls beneath his blanket*

Nat: Get up. *climbs out of his bed, snatches the blanket off her, tosses it to the floor, and smacks her butt*

Allie: *groans into her pillow* Ow!

Nat: Get up. *yawns again and goes in his bathroom, to gargle some mouthwash*

Allie: *grabs the blanket from his floor and covers herself up again*

(Nat gargles some mouthwash for 2 minutes and spits it out, then cleans his face. He goes back into his bedroom and finds Allie covered up again. He shakes his head and approaches his bed. He pulls the cover off of her and finds her sleeping, laying on her stomach, with her ass uncovered from beneath Nat's t-shirt that she's wearing, and her legs apart. Nat pulls his shorts down and crawls on top of her. He pulls her panties down and off, grabs her waist, pulls her behind up to his pelvis, and thrusts deep inside of her. Allie immediately jumps up and cries out loudly, moaning. Nat starts thrusting fast, picking up a pounding rhythm, moaning and panting, the sound of his skin slapping hers.)

Nat: I said, get up. *panting, he smacks her ass*

Allie: *jumps and cries out, moaning hard and arching her back* Ok!

Nat: You up, now? *panting, he smacks her ass again*

Allie: *jumps and cries out again, moaning and arching her back* Yes!

Nat: Yeah. *continues his pounding rhythm, panting and moaning*

Allie: *moaning sweetly, she throws her head up, in full indulgence* Yesss.

Nat: *continuing his rhythm, he slides one hand up her back, to her neck, and into her long and beautiful hair, rubbing her scalp with his fingertips*

Allie: *moaning, she lets her head down* Yes.

Nat: You like that? *keeping up his rhythm*

Allie: *moaning sweetly* Yesss.

Nat: *moans and lays his head back* Aw, fuck. Me too.

(Nat keeps up his pounding rhythm for minutes, nothing but the sound of their skins beating, their heavy breaths, and their passionate, pleasured moans filling the room, eventually causing Allie to release a strong orgasm. Nat eventually slows down his fast pounding rhythm, and gives her slow, deep, delicious strokes, that tease Allie in a cruel way. She whimpers and begs him to speed back up. Nat continues his deliciously slow strokes, with one hand gripping her hip and the other pressed down in the center of her back, pushing and keeping her torso pinned to the bed, while her backside is up. Allie whimpers, feeling tortured, but pleasured by his deep, slow strokes. Nat continues for a few more torturous minutes, eventually causing Allie to come again, before he smacks her ass and speeds up again. Allie moans and starts panting again, enduring his fast and pounding rhythm once more. Nat bends down over her, deepening his penetration, and presses his lips to her lower spine, trailing his tongue, with kisses along it, to the center. Nat grabs her shirt and yanks it up. He unhooks her bra and continues trailing his tongue, along with kisses, up her bare spine, to the back of her neck. He moves to the side of her neck and bites down on her skin, sucking on her soft, smooth flesh. Allie moans loudly, taking the bite of his teeth and his incessant, deep pounding, at the same time, her body, mind, and senses spiraling out of control. Nat continues to overwhelm her, breathing and moaning deeply, giving her passion and pleasure, while he takes her. He continues for several more minutes, making Allie achieve yet another orgasm, before he slows down again. He straightens back up, grabs Allie's hip with one hand, her shoulder with the other, and gives her a single, strong thrust. Then again, and again, giving her a single hard thrust, one by one. Allie gasps and moans at each one, grabbing Nat's sheets. Nat continues his single thrusts, and feels all over Allie's ass, squeezing and grabbing it. Nat gives her a few more slow thrusts, before he pulls out and turns Allie over on her back. He gets between her legs, slowly slides himself back inside her, and pushes deep. Allie screams and wraps her arms around him, scratching his back. Nat starts up a steady rhythm, giving her deep strokes, with his face in her neck, breathing heavily and moaning sweetly. Allie scratches all the way down his back, moaning loud and hard. He takes his face out of her neck and kisses her lips deeply, sliding his tongue in her mouth. Overwhelmed, Allie tries to kiss back, but can't take it, and continues moaning and panting against his mouth. Nat continues his strokes, moaning, with his mouth brushing up against hers. They keep this up, until they both end up climaxing together, moaning loudly, while Nat pushes all the way inside her, giving her short hard thrusts. When they both come down from their release, they pause for a moment, until Nat kisses Allie deeply, making out with her for a couple minutes.)

Nat: *pulls away and chuckles at her*

Allie: *still panting heavily, she looks at him, her face glowing with sweat*

Nat: Yeah. *kisses her bottom lip* Still sleepy?

Allie: *looking at him, panting, she shakes her head*

Nat: *chuckles and kisses her chin* Didn't think so. Now, get up. Go get in the shower, and I'll cook you breakfast. *swats her butt, pulls out of her, gets up, puts his boxers back on, and goes into the bathroom to turn on the shower*

Allie: *lays in bed, still panting, and basking in their moisture*

Nat: *comes back out of the bathroom, sees her, chuckles, struts up to the bed, grabs her legs, pulls her to the edge of the bed, and picks her up* Come on. Let's get you cleaned up. *kisses her moist face*

Allie: *looks down at his sheets, and her eyes widen a bit, looking at the wet spots that now stain the center*

Nat: *looks at her face and chuckles* I'll clean that up later. *kisses her cheek and carries her into the bathroom*

(Nat sits her on the sink top and lifts her shirt up, then takes it off. He takes her bra all the way off, and looks at her fully naked body. He stares for a minute, before he finally drops her clothes, grabs her waist, then leans in and wraps his arms around her body, finally embracing her skin against his, with a deep inhale and exhale. Allie wraps her arms around him, indulging in the feeling of her body kissing his, wrapped in the warmth of each other's skin. In that moment, they could feel the possesion they now had over each other. Nat helps Allie in the shower, then goes downstairs to make some breakfast. Allie spends 30 minutes in the shower, before she gets out, freshens up, and gets dressed. She could smell delicious food downstairs, and headed to the kitchen. She finds Nat finishing up scrambled eggs on the stove. He fixes two plates, then pours two glasses of orange juice. Allie goes over to him and Nat sits down at his kitchen island, putting Allie up in his lap. They eat breakfast together, then Nat escorts her to her car. He opens the door for her and lets her in, then shuts it.)

Nat: Seatbelt. *gives her a quick pinch on the cheek*

Allie: *puts her seatbelt on*

Nat: I'll see you later, ok? *kisses her*

Allie: That's right. You're my teacher. *chuckles* I thought the college board would have a problem with one of the teachers banging the students?

Nat: Shh. *puts his finger to his lips and chuckles*

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: *chuckling* Correction, I'm banging A student, not THE students. And this teacher is the same age as the students, so, they can't really penalize me for that. But, that's our little secret. You just focus on your exams. Ok?

Allie: I really don't wanna leave you. I don't want us to leave this house.

Nat: *chuckles* Lets be grown ups. Ok? We can't just sit around all day. We have responsibilities. Be a big girl.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: Ok. Drive safe. I'll see you later. *kisses her deeply*

Allie: *smiling* I love you.

Nat: *chuckles* I love you, too.

(Nat watches Allie pull off, then goes back inside. He pulls the sheets from his bed, puts them in his washer, then puts on fresh ones, and lays back down, going to sleep. He wakes up a few hours later, at his usual time, gets in the shower, freshens up, and gets dressed. He makes his bed, takes his sheets from the washer and tosses them in the dryer, then cleans up his kitchen, before leaving.)


	13. Chapter 13

(He goes to the school and arrives for his class. He teaches for an hour, before telling them to work quietly for the last 30 minutes. He sits at his desk, with his feet kicked up, when someone comes into the class a few minutes later. Nat sees who it is and chuckles. It's Polly, Laura, Onita, Alex, Michael, and Teala. The class listens.)

Nat: My 3 loving mothers, my father, my little brother, and his girlfriend. What can I do for you? *chuckles again*

Polly: *squeals and runs over to him* Papì!.!

Nat: *gets up and hugs her tight* Hi, Ma.

Polly: Hi, baby!.! Omg! I've missed you so much!

Nat: I've missed you, too. *kisses her cheek*

Laura and Onita: *hurry over to him too and hug him* Hi, baby!.!

Nat: Hi, madrinas! *chuckles, hugging them, and kisses their cheeks*

Laura: Omg, I'm obsessed with that beard. Papì, you look so sexy! *chuckles*

Nat: Thank you. *chuckles and kisses her cheek* It's growing on me, too.

Onita: How have you been, baby? *chuckles*

Nat: I'll admit, I haven't been the goodest boy lately.. *chuckles* But I've recently been checked. So, I'm trying to get back to being a good boy.

Onita: What did you do?

Nat: You don't wanna know.

Onita: *shakes her head* Boy, you better not be actin' up again.

Nat: *chuckles* Yes ma'am. *hugs Alex and Teala* Hi, guys.

Alex: We heard you were down here, now. How'd that happen?

Nat: The school requested me to teach a class, which is this, and assist with a government project.

Michael: That, I heard about. General Taylor told me all about it. He's stoked. *chuckles and hugs Nat* What's up, Papa.

Nat: *chuckles and hugs him* Hey, dad. Yeah, I recently spoke to him. He can't wait.

Laura: What's this you're teaching?

Nat: Biological science. Most of the students in here are AP students, studying to be doctors, medical scientists, and vets.

Laura: Nice.

Nat: Yeah, class is almost over.

Laura: And how do they feel about their teacher? *chuckles*

Random Student: He's badass!

Random Student: He's awesome!

Random Student: He's hilarious!

Random Girl: And all the girls in here wanna bang him! Me included!

(The students laugh.)

Nat: *gestures to the class and chuckles* There it is.

Alex: That last one doesn't surprise me. *chuckles*

Michael: Right. *laughs with Alex*

Polly: I'm his mother. I would appreciate it if the sexual comments were kept to a minimum. *chuckles* Thank you.

Nat: Back to work, guys. *chuckles*

Alex: Do Allie and the guys know you're here?

Nat: *hands Alex his attendance*

Alex: *starts looking at it*

Teala: So, are you living down here now?

Nat: Actually, yes. I planned on coming down here as a surprise for you know who and Allie, but after all the bullshit, I cancelled. But, since my board needed me down here, I decided to change my mind and now I'm just here for Allie and the guys. I wanna be here for their last year and I plan on being there for their graduation.

Polly, Laura, and Onita: Aww!

Laura: I bet Allie flipped. *chuckles*

Alex: Speaking of Allie and the guys, holy shit! *looks up from Nat's attendance* You're their teacher?!

Nat: *nods*

Alex: Wait, Qaasim and Cooper aren't in here?

Nat: No, their not medical students.

Polly: Wait, the others are?

Nat: Well, Stiles, Allie, and Kristina are. The others are here to make up a credit.

Laura: Oh, so it's kinda like half and half?

Nat: Yeah, a bit.

Laura: Allie's one of the AP students right?

Nat: Yeah.

Alex: Dude, your first day must've been nuts. *chuckles*

Nat: It was, but not because of them. I actually, just recently, found out that they were in here. I just got my attendance. And when I saw the names, that's when I flipped. *chuckles*

Alex: *laughs* Wow! How long have you been here?

Nat: A few weeks now.

Alex: And when did you get this? *holds up his attendance*

Nat: It was actually the day before Allie's birthday.

Alex: Wow! And that whole time, you had no clue they were in here?.?

Nat: Nope.

Alex: And Aviana's in here?.?

Nat: She's absent today. She's been absent for a few days now. *chuckles* But, yeah. She's in here too. *sits down and kicks his feet up*

Alex: There is no way in hell she's passing this class. *chuckles*

Nat: Hell no. *laughs a little* But it's honestly not even because of me. She is legit failing. She doesn't do shit.

Alex: I'm not even surprised. *chuckles*

Polly: She hasn't been bothering you, has she?

Nat: She's actually terrified of me. *chuckles* I'll explain later.

Alex: So, why was your first day nuts?

Nat: I beat Manny's ass in front of the class. But, in my defense, he ran up on me.

Laura: Her ex-boyfriend?.?

Nat: Yes? *guilty smile*

Laura: *holds her hand up to him*

Nat: *high fives her and laughs*

Polly: Laura!

Laura: *laughs* What?.? Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear that?.?

Polly: *chuckles and shakes her head*

Alex: *looking around* Man, this is a big lecture room. And you have a lot of students.

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles*

Alex: Well, I mean, everyone knows you're here. Did you guys ever work things out?

Nat: Yeah, me and the guys are cool. Took a while, but things are cool.

Alex: And you and Allie?

Laura: Please tell me you guys worked everything out. She's been a mess. I'm worried about her.

Polly: Right.

Michael: How is baby girl?

Onita: Have you spoken to her?

Nat: *chuckles and waves his finger towards him, telling them to lean in by him*

Polly, Laura, Onita, Michael, Alex, and Teala: *gather around him and lean in toward him*

Nat: *whispers something to them for a minute*

Polly, Onita, and Laura: *squeal loudly*

Nat: Oh! *covers his ears and laughs*

Alex: YES!.! FINALLY!.!

Michael: *chuckles, nods, and claps*

Laura: *hugs Nat tightly, laughing with joy* Omg! Yes! I am soooo happy!

Polly: *hugs Nat too, laughing with joy*

Onita: *hugs Nat too, chuckling warmly* It's about time, baby. My baby girl finally got her wish.

Alex: What took so long?.? *chuckles*

Nat: I needed a sign. *happy smile* To let me know everything was gonna be ok. That it's meant to be.

Alex: What was the sign? *chuckles*

Nat: Turns out.. She was my romantic pervert. *smiling happily*

Alex: *laughs*

Teala: AWWW!

Polly and Laura: Wait, what?.? *confused*

Michael: I don't even wanna know. *chuckles and shakes his head*

Onita: Me either. *chuckling and shaking her head*

Alex: *laughing* She sure is, bro. She always was. *hugs Nat*

Nat: *hugs him back, smiling happily* Thanks, Alex. For everything.

Alex: NatnAlex. *holds out his fist, with a smile*

Nat: *fist bumps him, with a smile* NatnAlex.

Alex: You know I love you, bro. *smiling*

Nat: I love you, too, little man. *smiling*

Laura and Polly: Seriously, what did you mean?.? *looking at Nat*

Nat, Alex, Teala, Michael, and Onita: *laugh at them*

Michael: I'm sure it's ok, guys. *chuckling*

Nat: *chuckling* So, what are you guys doing here?

Alex: We always pop up in June, to do something with Allie, for her birthday. When we heard you were here, we wanted to rush on over and see you. *chuckles*

Polly: Yeah, we tried calling you this morning. We figured you'd be up, since you teach.

Nat: I was up. *chuckles a bit*

Laura: Well, why didn't you answer? What were you doing?

Nat: Uh.. *small laugh* Cardio?

Laura and Polly: Omg! *realizing what he's really talking about, they walk away*

Alex and Teala: Dude!

Michael: *shakes his head* Oh God.

Onita: *chuckles* It's just puppy love. Come on. We know they didn't get to do that as teenagers. Obviously it's now.

Nat: *chuckling* Thank you, Madrina.

Laura: Well, that part is gonna take some getting used to. *shakes her head*

Polly: You're telling me? *shakes her head*

Nat: *chuckles and looks at his watch* Alright guys, that's time. Class dismissed. Have a cool weekend.

(Students get up and start leaving.)

Onita: So, how many classes do you teach?

Nat: Just this one. That's why it's so big. I only have time to teach one.

Onita: Oh. Ok.

Alex: Where do the guys and everyone sit?

Nat: All the way up top, in the back.

Alex: Ok.

(Everyone leaves until Allie, the guys, and her friends are left. Allie runs to Laura.)

Allie: Mommy! *hugs her*

Laura: *laughs and hugs her* Hi, baby! You're so happy!

Allie: *giggles* I am! I know he told you!

Laura: He did! And I am so happy for you guys! *hugs Allie tight*

(Everyone says hi to Nat's parents, Laura, Onita, Alex, and Teala.)

Alex: I heard you assholes finally made up. *chuckles*

Stiles: We did.

Alex: And the love birds are finally together. *chuckles at Nat and Allie*

Allie: *runs and jumps in Nat's lap, and kisses him*

Nat: *chuckles and kisses back* Hi.

Laura: So, honey we're thinking Universal Studios this time?

Allie: *looks at Nat* As long as your coming. *smiles at him*

Nat: Of course. *smiling at her*

Allie: Sounds good to me, then. *smiling, she kisses him*

Everyone: *smiles at them*

Laura and Polly: No, seriously, what did you mean?.?

Everyone: *laughs*

(The next day, they all drive to Universal Studios. They spend all day checking the place out, and going on roller coasters. Later on that day, Nat and Allie went to the beach. They're sitting on the sand, by the water, getting their feet wet, talking and laughing, holding hands.)

Nat: Yeah, Miami sororities are definitely crazier than the ones in Massachusetts. *chuckling*

Allie: I mean, I never did all that crazy shit. But them? *chuckles* Omg, they get so insane.

Nat: I can't take it. *chuckles and shakes his head*

Allie: *laughs a little and looks at him* I'm really glad you're here. You know that?

Nat: *looks at her and smiles* Yeah.

Allie: Maybe we can..go back to our old ways? Goofing around all the time? Going on adventures at 2 in morning?

Nat: *chuckles* Hell yeah. *looks out at the water*

Allie: I really have missed you.

Nat: I've missed you, too, kid. *looks at her again* We've had one hell of an adventure.

Allie: *chuckles* Yeah. And I only see it getting better, now. *smiles*

Nat: It's a little crazy, huh? Everything we've been through? Just to get where we are now.

Allie: Yeah. *smiling a bit* But, it was definitely worth it.

Nat: You know I really meant everything I said to Manny about you. You've really always been my alpha female.

Allie: Just like I've always been your romantic pervert. *smiling at him*

Nat: *smiles and laughs a little* That too. And, I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that.

Allie: I'm just glad you did. *smiling* You really are my entire world, Natty J. And I fucking love you. So much.

Nat: *smiling* I love you most, Allie J. *lifts her hand and kisses it* So, this is really it? Me and you?

Allie: Me and you, Baby. *smiling, happier than she's been, she leans in and kisses him deeply and passionately*

Nat: *kisses back, also smiling, happier than he's been in a long time*

[And that's the ending. (: Good, right? Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!)


End file.
